A Bird's Flitting Dream
by Neph Champion
Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…
1. Premonition

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Premonition)

"Up there!" her blue haired companion warned, and she turned, her eyes widening under her hood.

'Dear gods, who was that?' she wondered. His skin was a grotesque purple which made her want to be sick.

"You damned fool!" their unknown foe snarled as she stared almost in mute horror. "Die!"

She and her companion shared a glance, and she fought down a deep blush. Her male companion was rather handsome with dark, almost royal blue hair. If they hadn't been in such dire straits, she'd have been tempted to just get lost in those beautiful cobalt eyes of his. He smiled lovingly down at her, and she could tell that this man loved her dearly.

"This is it!" he told her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Our final battle! You are one of us. Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" His smile turned reassuring and she felt her heart lift, as if some unknown burden had been taken from her shoulders.

She gave him a nod. She had to believe in what he said. She wasn't sure if she could survive this confrontation if she didn't. Her commander was right. She returned his gentle squeeze with a firmer one of her own and turned back to look at their enemy. "You're right. I won't let anything stop us."

She rushed forward with her partner, feeling rather frustrated when they couldn't reach him. Thinking fondly of all the time they'd spent together, she looked up at her companion and hoped with all her heart that neither of them would fall in this battle.

The man before them laughed, and she glared at him with as much anger as she could muster. "Ha, ha, ha," his very voice grated on her ears and she truly hoped that this would be the last they ever saw of the dastard. "Why do you resist?"

"Good, we're almost there," he sent her that devil-may-care smile that always got her blood heated. "Let's move in and make the final strike!"

"Just don't get cut down, love," she whispered as she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach his head. She giggled. "And I'll reward you tonight."

His smile widened. "I promise Robin."

They turned back to their foe, whoever he was, "You take him Beloved"-so that was his name-"and I'll back you up with my Thoron."

Beloved nodded before rushing forward. She followed a step behind him. He raised his sword and sliced into their enemy once before jumping back.

She clutched her spell book tightly. Holding one hand out, she shot off her lightning spell. Her opponent fell to the ground lifeless.

"This isn't over…" the man sneered as he fell forward in pain. "Damn you both!"

That's when they both made a mistake. They took their eyes off of him and smiled, drunk off their victory. That was until she saw another attack coming, and knowing instinctively that it was aimed at her beloved, her heart sank. She shoved him away and took the attack herself, anything to keep her beloved safe.

He rushed to her side, sliding on his armored knees for the last foot or so between them. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice gaining a slightly frantic tone as he helped her up and looked behind them. Her gaze followed his, and her shoulders almost slumped in relief.

"That that's end of him." He turned and gave her another loving smile. He sounded as relieved as she felt. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now."

She was about to open her mouth to reply when she felt a strange pulse of power. What was going on?

He hadn't noticed her distress at first. "At long last…" He peered into her eyes when he noticed that she hadn't responded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she didn't even feel it when her arm came up, magic crackling in her palm. Her beloved's voice sounded so far away. "Hey, hang on-"

She came back to herself as his face turned pained and he stepped back. Oh Gods… she'd attacked him! She'd attacked him just as she feared she would. Her eyes teared up as she stared at the bolt of thunder magic that stuck out of his stomach and then stared down at her still crackling palm in disbelief. She couldn't cry. They'd won. This was supposed to be a good day!

She reached for him even as he took another step back and began to speak. "This is not… your fault." He tried to reassure her weakly, though it wasn't working. "Promise me you'll e-escape, f-from this place…" He fell to his knees, and she wished that she could move, could call for help, anything!

She almost couldn't hear the last of what he was saying. "Please," he pleaded almost soundlessly. "Go."

She watched in total agony as he fell to the ground, dead.

(End)

First Fire Emblem Fic, so please be nice, I always take constructive crit. Though so don't be afraid to point out something that's missing!

And thanks to my Beta, you were a really big help here.


	2. The Verge of History

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Verge of History)

The first thing that came back as she regained consciousness was her hearing. She could hear two people above her, and one was tantalizingly familiar and easy on her ears. It was the voice of a young man that couldn't be much older than her, if he was at all. The other voice was that of a girl that was younger, much younger in fact, than she was.

"Chrom, we have to do something," the girl said in concern. Were they worried about her? Why? She was fine, wasn't she?

"What do you propose we do?" the young man's, Chrom's, voice asked. She thought he also sounded worried.

"I, I don't know…" the girl replied, sounding a bit lost.

She blinked as she came completely awake. Looking down at her was a familiar blue haired young man and a blond haired girl. She stared up in wonder. Sure, his face looked several years younger, but this was the man from her dream, her nightmare.

"I see you're awake now," his playful smile widened as he leaned down a bit.

"Hey there," said the girl as she smiled.

She tried to smile back as she pushed herself into a seated position, tucked a stray lock of her sky blue hair back behind her left ear, and smiled up at them. She knew Chrom, but who was the girl with him?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground," he scolded her playfully, and she had to bite down on a playful retort. She wasn't sure Chrom would appreciate it much since he was much younger than in her dream. Was this their first meeting then?

He held out his hand to her. "Let me help you up."

She blushed lightly as she put her left hand in his right, noticing the strange symbol on the back of her palm as her beloved from her dream pulled her to her feet. "Thank you," she whispered.

Chrom nodded and tilted his head slightly to one side as he looked her up and down with a concerned gaze. "Are you alright?"

She looked up into those familiar cobalt eyes and gave him a shaky smile. "Yes," she hesitated for a moment before her smile became slightly playful, "thank you, Chrom."

She realized her mistake the moment Chrom gave her a confused look.

"Ah, then you know me?" he asked her with confusion in his eyes.

She back peddled. She knew Chrom didn't she? She searched her mind for what his favorite dish might be or his favorite color. She came up blank.

"Actually no," she admitted and hated herself for it. She should know him. She was in love with him and had known him for years right? Unless, no... "I, your name just… came to me I suppose…"

Why was she acting so shy?

Chrom blinked and she noticed in his face that he had decided that it wasn't that important. "That's curious." He gave her a gentle smile, one that she somehow knew he reserved for his new friends. "What brings you here? Will you tell us your name?"

She nodded. That was a simple enough request, but when she opened her mouth she found that her mind was strangely blank. "I, my name is, it's… Huh?"

She noticed Chrom's eyes narrow slightly in concern. "Do you not know?"

"I," -this wasn't good, why couldn't she remember?-"no, I can't, can you tell me where I am?"

"Hey, I've heard of this," the girl smiled, but the smile wasn't happy. "It's called amnesia!"

Feeling almost ashamed, the blue haired woman looked down at her feet when she heard clanking footsteps. "It's called a load of Pegasus dung," the new man snapped.

She almost hadn't noticed him. How could he be so quiet in all that armor? She almost flinched when she noticed his suspicious gaze.

"Are we to believe that you can remember my lord's name but not your own?"

She bit her lip and tried not to shrink away. "But," hoping that Chrom might come to her rescue, she tried to protest weakly, "it's the truth sir…"

She peeked over at Chrom, who didn't look very happy at his other companion. "But what if it is the truth Frederick?" he stepped forward. She was quite happy that he had put his person between herself and her accuser. "We can't just leave her here. She's alone and confused right now. What sort of Shepherds would we be if we left her here?"

Frederick harrumphed. "Just the same, I must emphasize caution." She noticed that Frederick was merely concerned for his two charges rather than seriously suspicious of her. "It wouldn't be wise to let a wolf into the flock."

That she could agree with, not that she was such a wolf. She looked up at Chrom as he answered and felt much more at ease than she had before. "Right," his eyes glittered slightly in the light. "We'll take her to town and work it out there."

She gave Chrom the soft smile that was reserved for just him. "Thank you."

His returning smile was much softer than any he'd given her yet though it wasn't the loving smile she wished to see. "It's no problem really. You'll tell us your name when you remember right?"

She nodded as he walked passed her, and she fell into step just behind him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, a warrior queen following her king into battle. She wasn't sure where she'd gotten the comparison from.

 _About an hour later_

She was happy to be here with Chrom, who she seemed to love for no reason. Maybe they had met before she had forgotten everything? But as she looked back at Frederick she nearly cringed at how closely he was watching her with very narrow eyes. She hated to ask this of Chrom, but Frederick was making her uncomfortable.

"Am I your prisoner then, Chrom?" she asked. His name came from her mouth in no more than a whisper. "If so, what will you do with me?"

Chrom himself didn't make her feel like a prisoner.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder but didn't stop, not even when she slipped her hand into his gloved one. "Hah," his laugh was reassuring but she was still worried, "you'll be free to go once we've figured out that you aren't an enemy of Ylisse."

"So that's where I am," for some reason, the name was familiar. "You said we are in Ylisse?"

She flinched when she heard Frederick's gruff voice growl from behind. She had just enough presence of mind to not bump into Chrom. Their held hands became trapped between them.

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" she cringed, glad that Frederick could not see her face. "Ha, someone pay this actress, she plays quite the fool!"

She clenched her teeth as she tried to ignore Frederick's biting words. How dare he make light of her situation! It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember anything but Chrom. She was just ready to turn and give the maddening man a piece of her mind when Chrom's turn and quiet reprimand beat her to it.

"Frederick please," he scolded as she looked up at him. Unexpectedly meeting his cobalt eyes with her own golden pools, she had to force down a blush so that she could concentrate on his words. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn is called the Exalt."

She nodded as she waited for him to continue. It didn't take long, and she had to keep from getting lost in his voice to listen to his words. "I suppose proper introductions are in order." He gave her that soft smile again. "My name is Chrom, but then you already knew that," he teased.

She hummed in agreement, deferring to him as she should though she didn't know why, and turned her eyes to gaze at the girl. The fact that she didn't know the girl's name was driving her half crazy.

"The delicate one is my little sister Lissa."

She relaxed and gave Chrom a smile as she tucked the name away. "Thank you," she whispered.

She almost giggled when Lissa took offense. "I am _not_ delicate Chrom!" Lissa's frown was more of a pout, and the amnesiac girl found it adorable. Lissa huffed in frustration. "Please ignore my big brother; he can be so thick sometimes."

She could believe that. Chrom was also a dork, but she loved him anyway, though she would have to hide it for now anyway.

Lissa grinned. "You're lucky we Shepherds found you," Lissa said a bit too smugly for the amnesiac's taste. "Bandits would have been a rude awakening."

The amnesiac fought not to roll her eyes. "I suppose," she was forced to agree before turning back to Chrom. "Shepherds, really? You really don't look it, decked out in armor as you are."

"We have a huge herd," Chrom replied with that playful little grin that made her insides melt. "And it's a dangerous job, just ask Frederick the Wary."

"A title I will wear with pride," Frederick replied in the same tone Chrom had used. "Gods forbid that _one_ of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He gave her an apologetic look. "I have every wish to trust you stranger, it's just that my station mandates otherwise."

"Thank you." It was nice to know that he didn't actually hate her. "I can assure you that I understand." She blinked as she suddenly remembered something she hadn't before. "Huh, I just remembered my name, it's Robin," she finally introduced herself.

"That's one mystery solved," Chrom said, and she couldn't help her laugh of agreement. She stopped and gave him a weak smile when she noticed that he was studying her face.

"Robin, is that foreign," he wondered before waving it away with his other hand. "We can figure that out later. We'll be in town soon, once we're-"

Lissa stopped in horror and followed the younger girls eyes. "Chrom look. The town!"

Robin could only stare. The whole town was ablaze. Several of the houses had already collapsed. The bell tower's clock could be seen through the smoke, but what could they do?

"Oh no, the town is aflame!" She could hear the fury in his voice. "Those blasted brigands! Frederick, Lissa, let's go." She almost shivered in pleasure at the sound of his voice; he had always been this passionate, right? Right.

"What about Robin?" Lissa asked.

Chrom looked down at her. "Unless you are on fire, as well you can wait."

Was it just her imagination or was that the smile he'd given her in her dream?

"Aptly put Lord Chrom," Frederick praised.

"Let's go already," Lissa urged already running ahead.

"Wait, what about," she tried to ask, but Chrom's hand had already slipped from her own. She watched in bemusement as they left her behind. "Do they even have a plan?" She raced after them. She was not about to let anything happen to Chrom.

 _In Town_

"We have to stop them Chrom." Lissa was panting slightly as she came to a stop, and Robin could barely hear the girl speak.

Robin could see that Chrom and Frederick weren't out of breath at all as she got closer, "Don't worry, Lissa. After today they won't be bothering anybody else!"

"Wait," she called as she stopped right behind her blue haired friend.

Chrom turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "Robin, you, why did you follow us?"

She gave him a sheepish smile as she pulled a tome of Thunder magic out from under her cloak and pulled the cloak aside so that he could see that she also had a bronze sword. "Well, I'm armed, and by the book of magic that I seem to have I must be good at that. And I know my way around a fight, so I want to help…" She blushed why oh why was she babbling? Why wouldn't she follow her… king into battle?

She perked up when he nodded. "There is strength in numbers of course. Just stay close to me." She stepped up and took her place at his side at the motion of his hand.

"You got it," she replied with a smile.

"Remember, we are facing thieves and murderers," he cautioned her as he took a step forward. "They will grant us no quarter. If we give them a chance then they will kill us, so we need to kill them first."

She nodded. "I'll do my best!"

"So, you're wearing that sword. Can you use it?" he asked her as she looked over the ruined town. "And you can use Thunder magic? Can you control it well?"

Robin gave him a mischievous grin. "I should be able to, since I have them, but I suppose I should check first." She was just playing with him, but she knew he didn't know her well enough to know that yet.

"Maybe I should stay behind you in that case," he muttered, sounding just slightly scared. "If you're not sure that is."

She pouted. "No, I'm sure I can control it." She regained her confidence. "Now, it worked like this didn't it? Yes it does."

He bit back a laugh. "If you're sure, Robin."

"Chrom, you and I will go after the archer over there," she pointed to the bandit that seemed to be guarding the bridge over a canal. She then turned to Lissa, "Lissa..."

"Ready, we'll see who's delicate Chrom." Lissa poked her tongue out at her brother before turning back to Robin. "Just tell me what to do and where to go. I'll be ready to heal you guys with my trusty staff."

Chrom rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

She chuckled humorlessly at the younger girl's antics. Was Lissa always like this? "Well, since you can't attack I need you to stay behind the line please. Let the rest of us handle this."

Lissa pouted but seemed to understand what Robin really meant.

A few minutes later Chrom noticed too late that she was about to be hit by the ax carrying bandit. Robin's pained gasp was all he had to hear to know that she hadn't dodged in time.

"Are you alright? It would be unwise to leave any injury untreated."

"It was only a graze," she tried to reassure him, "but you're right. Lissa could heal this, or I could take care of it myself with a vulnerary." She pulled up her sleeve to get a better look.

"I think it can wait until after the battle but I'll do something about it if I get hit again." She tried to give him a small smile to reassure him that she'd be fine.

"I have a vulnerary if you need it." he told her with a nod.

Knowing that he was just worried about her, she returned the nod.

A few minutes later she pulled him back. "Let's regroup for a bit. I noticed something."

"Still with us?" Chrom asked her, a tad worried.

She nodded. "Here on the battlefield, it's strange, I can, 'see' things." She turned to look at Lissa, who had raised her staff and healed her with it. "Thank you Lissa, but I really didn't need that just yet."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I'm still going to help."

Chrom sighed and pulled them all back on topic. "What is it that you see Robin?"

She turned back to her new commander. "I can see their weaponry and their strength. Even the flow of battle." She paused before peering up into Chrom's eyes. "I know that I must have studied this before, but I'm not sure where I'd have picked it up."

"You can size them all up with a glance?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, and possibly a lot more if I apply myself," she replied, with a bit of a battle-hungry grin.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as they headed back into the thick of it. "You shouldn't rush into danger, Robin."

She gave him a playful smirk. "I'm fine Chrom. I've got this, and I'll watch your back too." She nudged his arm. "Don't worry so much."

His look of concern turned into one of gratitude. "You've given us your strength. We won't leave our new friend now. Having you by my side gives my courage." He gave her a playful smirk of his own.

Robin smiled. "Thanks, but that's not all," she hooked her arm holding her spell book around one of his. "There's more."

Chrom blushed at her closeness, "What does that mean?"

"There's a tactical advantage to working in pairs like we are," Robin caught herself purring in his ear and blushed. She noticed that his own cheeks were reddening. "It's a little fuzzy, but working in pairs improves our strength, defense, and speed. I'm sure it does."

"Then let's keep fighting like this, side by side, Robin," he whispered.

Her blush deepened as she nodded, hating herself for becoming shy again. "I'd like that, Chrom."

She looked around the ruined town. "There's only one left."

Chrom took her hand. "Then let's face him together."

Already trying to come up with a way to kill the man, she nodded. "You and I can do it Chrom."

"Then let's go," he replied and they made their approach.

The brigand laughed as he watched them approach. "Here sheepy, sheepy. Come to the slaughter," he snarled.

Gritting her teeth, Robin glared. She was a Shepherd, wasn't she? So when she opened her mouth to say something, Chrom took the words right out of her mouth.

"Do you really think the Shepherds wouldn't notice?" Chrom snarled angrily. "Robin and I will kill you."

She nodded, of course she would back her beloved even if he didn't know that she loved him. "I'll back you with my thunder spell. Go!"

Chrom needed no more urging as he rushed the bandit that had killed his people. "Yea!" he swung his strangely shaped sword and attacked the man with a powerful downward swing. Then he jumped to the side, leaving Robin a clear target.

Robin gripped her book so tightly her knuckles went white. She would never hurt Chrom. She'd die first.

"Thunder," she breathed and a bolt of magic shot from her crackling hand and into their enemy, killing him.

 _A couple hours later_

"Well," she sighed as she looked out over the ruined town and the surviving townsfolk. "That's the end of that." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, she had, enjoyed the fight, not so much the killing or the actual fighting, but fighting with Chrom by her side…

Lissa chuckled. "Lucky for the town we were so close." She turned to Robin with one of the biggest smiles Robin had ever seen. "But wow! Robin, you were so cool. Swords, sorcery, and tactics, is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Robin laughed nervously. "Well, Lissa..."

Chrom chuckled as he walked to Robin's side and leaned against the wall next to her. "Well, you aren't helpless, or a victim, that's for sure."

She blushed darkly and laughed nervously again. "Th-thank you C-Chrom," she almost squeaked. Why was she so nervous? He was just her beloved!

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "Indeed," he cleared his throat. "Maybe you could even be capable of an explanation of how you came to be here now?"

She stiffened. "I understand that you are skeptical," she shot back at him, her hand slipping unconsciously into Chrom's gloved one, "but I've already told you I have no memories of before I woke in that field." Her name, Chrom's, and her skills as a tactician had come back to her.

That, and that nightmare of a dream. "I can promise you that I have shared all I can!" Frederick the Wary seemed to like getting under her skin.

Chrom shot Frederick a peeved look as he squeezed Robin's hand gently. "You fought to save Ylisse," He smiled down at her. "My heart says that's enough."

She turned back to him but didn't look up. Instead she hid her face in his shoulder. His words made her heart flutter and her cheeks darken.

"And what of your mind milord?" Frederick demanded, ignoring the way Robin shrank into Chrom's side. "Will you not heed its counsel?"

Chrom frowned when he felt Robin trembling at his side. "Frederick, _my_ Shepherds use Robin's talents," he snapped, putting his other arm around his new sky blue haired friend and ignored the feeling of a soft, lumpy chest for the moment. "We have Brigands and unruly neighbors, all of them looking to bloody our soil."

Chrom chose to ignore the feeling of his shirt getting damp as he continued to reprimand his soldier. "Would you really have me turn her away? She has to be the best tactician I've ever met." he pulled her closer. "Besides, _I believe her_."

She sniffed. "Thank you for that," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much, Chrom…"

He smiled as he pulled away slightly so he could look down into her face, "So, how about it?" he asked as he watched her rub the tears from her eyes. "Will you join us, Robin?"

She peered up at him with her golden eyes and fought to keep from falling into his cobalt ones. "I would be honored." she breathed, now she would never leave his side.

 _The edge of town: two hours later_

"Milord, did you notice?" Frederick asked, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

Robin blinked up at the Great Knight and then turned to Chrom, who still hadn't let go of her hand. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't stop. "Plegian, what's that?" she asked him.

Chrom smiled down at her. "Plegia is our westerly neighbor," he explained and leaned against one of the least touched houses easterly wall. "They send relatively small bands into our territory. They're hoping to instigate a war."

"And," Lissa spoke up from Frederick's left side, "it's the townsfolk that suffer. They are totally innocent in this and completely helpless!"

Turning to the youngest girl, Frederick frowned. "They do have us, my lady." he reminded her. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not dwell on your anger. Twill cloud your judgement."

"I know Frederick," Lissa sighed. "I'll get used to this eventually."

Chrom and Robin looked up when they heard footsteps. A villager had come up to them.

"Please, milord," he asked, almost pleading. "Stay the night. We may be simple folk of simple means, but will gladly toast your courage with a feast."

Chrom looked tempted to take up the offer, but before he could agree and thank the man Frederick spoke. "A most generous offer." He shook his head. "Sir, no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa seemed to have not heard the man, so she was actually ordering, "Dark meat only for me," she was saying, "medium well and no salt in the soup please. I, wait, what?"

She turned to Frederick. "What do you mean we aren't staying?" She growled as Frederick turned to look at her. "But Frederick, it's almost dark!"

Frederick chuckled. "When night falls we'll camp, eat off the land, and make our bed of twigs." He waved off her complaint. "I believe you mentioned something about "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick," Lissa groaned. "Sometimes I hate you," she muttered darkly.

"You've got quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin smirked playfully.

Chrom smiled back. "Frederick only smiles when he has an axe to grind."

"Stern is one thing to call it," Lissa agreed. "I can think of a few other things to call it."

"I bet a few of them are not so nice," Robin chuckled.

Lissa nodded.

Frederick cleared his throat. "You do realize I'm still here right?"

"Oh we know," Chrom grinned as he pushed away from the wall to stand next to his new tactician.

Robin nodded in agreement as she laughed merrily.

Frederick sighed, "Milord is as amusing as ever." He strode past them all. "Shall we be going?"

"Alright," Chrom agreed as he started forward himself and pulled Robin gently behind. "Ready to go, Robin?"

Robin nodded. "Yes." She followed one step behind.

"Good," Chrom smiled at her over his shoulder. "Ylisstol isn't far from here."

(End)

Using the script actually makes it easy to finish these chapters, huh…

Thank you to my beta who cleans my mess up and makes it presentale.


	3. Unwelcome Change

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Unwelcome Change)

Lissa was dragging her feet behind the rest of the party pouting. "See, I told you. It's already dark." She swatted at the insects that were flying around her. "Ech, and now the bugs are out. They're noisy and disgusting and everything."

Robin looked at Lissa over her shoulder from where she was walking a step behind Chrom with her left hand in his gloved right, as usual. "This is a part of being a Shepherd isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Lissa agreed, "but they buzz and crawl and then bite you all over when…" She stopped when one flew into her mouth and started gagging to get it out.

Robin had to stifle her laughter as Chrom turned his head to watch them. "Then you really shouldn't be complaining Lissa."

"Hardship builds character, remember, Lissa?" Chrom piped up with a teasing smile. "That's what Frederick always says anyway. Want to help me gather firewood?"

Lissa made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue. "Bleh, I think I swallowed it." She shook her head, "No, I think I'll pass the collecting of firewood."

Robin gave her a fond, almost sad smile before turning to Chrom. "I'll help you gather that firewood Chrom." She blushed. "We should also start thinking about food too. It's getting late, and to be honest, I'm starving."

"Yes," Frederick agreed, "perhaps a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I think Lissa should," Robin spoke up, "especially if Chrom and I are going to be gathering firewood and doing a little hunting."

Frederick nodded in agreement. He was still not one hundred percent sure about his lord's new tactician, but she brought up a good point.

"We'll be back soon then," Chrom told them as he pulled Robin out of the clearing.

 _A few minutes later_

Robin smiled as she gazed down at their joined hands. "So, who should do what?" she asked him, her beloved, hoping that he'd hold her hand like this forever.

Chrom blushed as he stopped and turned to face Robin. "I was thinking that we could do both at the same time… together."

She nodded. "Alright, what should we hunt then?"

Chrom gave her a thoughtful look then smiled. "I have an idea."

 _Half an hour later_

Chrom wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. "What a rush."

Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. 'This to hunt with her beloved as if nothing else mattered was the best thing ever,' she thought. How she wished to tell him she loved him.

"Can you get the firewood? I'll carry the bear," Chrom asked, his chest heaving slightly as he gave her the beginnings of that loving smile that was just for her.

"Sure thing, Commander," she replied playfully as she bent to retrieve the branches and twigs they'd collected during the hunt. "That was so much fun. I really hope we can do it again."

Chrom nodded as he slung the half grown bear that was their kill over his shoulders and reached for her hand again, "I agree, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun hunting."

Robin took his offered hand and followed him back to camp.

 _After ten minutes of walking_

Chrom smiled as they got into the camp. "Here we are."

Frederick took the firewood from Robin as Chrom put the bear down. "Let me take that."

Chrom pulled her down to help him skin the bear as soon as her hands were free "Here's what you do…"

 _Half an hour later_

"Here Robin," Chrom handed her some of the bear, "tell me if you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Robin replied before taking a bite. "This is quite good."

Chrom took a big bite himself and savored it. "Mm, it's been way to long since I've had bear." He turned to see that his sister hadn't even touched hers. "Lissa, what's wrong? You should dig in; Shepherds shouldn't be picky about their meat."

Lissa sent him a glare. "Ugh, couldn't you have just caught something normal like a deer or something? You know I hate bear. It's not something we should eat anyway, right Robin?"

Lissa blinked, turning to the older teen. "Robin?"

Robin tore a chunk off the bone as she watched her beloved chat with his sister. She'd heard Lissa's question, but she was too hungry and busy eating to reply.

Chrom smiled fondly at her and admired the silvery highlights the moonlight gave her sky blue hair. With her hair and golden eyes, Chrom had to wonder if Naga herself had sent Robin to him.

Lissa sighed in defeat. "I suppose if you haven't eaten in days anything will taste good," she admitted reluctantly.

Now it was Chrom's turn to sigh. "You know Lissa, you shouldn't be so picky. Meat is meat after all."

Lissa shot her older brother another glare. "Since when does meat smell like old boots? No wait, I take it back, the boots smell better than this… dreck."

Frederick interrupted. "Every experience makes us stronger my lady, even those we don't enjoy."

"Really?" Lissa almost deadpanned. "Why don't I see _you_ eating then Frederick?"

Frederick obviously hadn't expected her to call him out on it. "Me? I'm not hungry actually." He floundered for a brief moment. "I had a rather large lunch. Yes, that's it!"

Lissa gave him a look. "Right, Frederick," she replied, the sarcasm almost literally dripping from her words.

Frederick laughed nervously.

 _After dinner_

Robin stretched, covering her mouth as she yawned. "That was delicious!"

Chrom smiled. "I'm glad you liked it Robin." He covered her hand with his, not even realizing what he was doing.

Robin snuggled into his side, causing Chrom the blush. "Let's do it again tomorrow," she murmured as she fell asleep, curled into his side.

Chrom lay down, almost not catching what she said next in her sleep. "I love you forever… My Beloved Chrom…"

He blushed brightly as he spread his cape to cover her too. "I think I might like you too, Robin…" he breathed as he fell fast asleep.

 _Midnight_

Chrom woke to the feeling that something was horribly wrong. "Huh?" he looked around and the night was dead silent. He pulled his cape from around his neck and tucked it around Robin, who had cuddled even closer in her sleep. He pulled a few pieces of firewood from next to where he and Robin had lay down and placed them in the embers before stoking the fire back to life with one hand. Robin still hadn't let go of the other one. "Something's not right here."

Robin yawned as Chrom pulled his hand from hers. "Chrom?" She rubbed the sleeping sand from one eye. "What's wrong?"

Chrom turned to look at her from the edge of the clearing, his face mostly in shadows. "Sorry Robin, I didn't mean to wake you," his eyes drank her in. Her cloak had fallen down, exposing one of her shoulders. "It's just, something is amiss."

Her eyes narrowed as her mind started working a mile a second. "Define "something" for me Chrom," she told him seriously, her tactical mind coming more to life by the minute.

Chrom shook his head. "I really don't know." He turned back to her, unable to keep his eyes off her almost unearthly beauty. "I was going to have a look around."

"Chrom, you can't go alone," Robin implored him as she got up from where she sat, "I'll come with you." She carried his cape over and slung it back around his shoulders, fastening it there.

Chrom chuckled. "Thanks Robin."

She waved it away. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go." Chrom agreed looking away and blushing as she grabbed his hand. When he thought of Robin he truly didn't see her as the typical lady, it didn't make her any less pretty but well…

Robin bit her lip as she felt Chrom pull her slightly. "Can I ask you something Chrom?" Her voice was quiet as they left Lissa and Frederick's sleeping forms behind.

Chrom looked back at her. "Uh-oh." He gave her a nervous smile. "Should I be worried?"

Robin blushed brightly, realizing that they were now alone, like in her vision of a nightmare and when they were hunting. "Oh no! No, you need not be. I'm just, curious I suppose," she trailed off before looking into his eyes. "When, when you found me, in that field without memory, why did you take me in?"

Chrom blinked. "That's what you want to know?"

Robin nodded. Now she'd know if he was truly an old friend of hers or not. "Yes."

"Well," Chrom stopped and turned to face her completely, their clasped hands between them, "in truth I helped you because you were there on the ground. It would not have mattered to me if you'd had your memories or not. I'd have still helped you."

Robin blushed. "It wasn't out of pity was it?" She'd have to hate him if that was it. She didn't want or need pity. "Was that it?"

"What? No!" Chrom back stepped and she followed him. "I would have helped anyone in your situation, Robin. That's just how I am. Isn't that enough?"

Robin took one more step and leaned into him. "What if it had been a trap Chrom?" She didn't like bringing it up. "I could have seriously hurt all of you."

Chrom chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulders and held her closer. "That's what Frederick is for," he said with a teasing grin.

"But why," Robin asked, blinking up at him, her beloved was confusing her and she wished he wouldn't.

"Would you have rather I left you there?" Chrom asked not unkindly.

"No, of course not," she replied with an almost shy smile. "I really am thankful that you didn't leave me there." She sighed.

"But well, it scares me that you would do it for anyone," she admonished him gently, her grip on his hand tightening. "Chivalry and longevity don't go hand in hand very often." She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She didn't want anything to happen to Chrom, her beloved. Ever.

Chrom chuckled fondly. "Oh if I had a gold for every time I got this lecture," his arm tightened around her in response to her tightened grip. "Would it help if I promised to be more careful?"

"I'm not sure it would," Robin replied with a slightly bitter laugh. "I can only offer you advice after all. Whether you follow that advice or not is your choice. I really do wish for you to be more careful though, yes."

"I am sorry you know," Chrom replied, "but if I found you like that again, no matter where or when, I'd do it again."

"But," Robin sighed. She loved that about Chrom, really she did, but how could she protect him if he didn't care about his own safety?

"Peace Robin," Chrom whispered in her ear, his voice soft and almost affectionate. "I have heard your advice and I know you mean well, but you know I can't change who I am. Would you really want me to?"

"No, you're right," Robin replied, fighting tears. "I do understand, and as long as you make that promise to be careful every time. I suppose I can't expect more than that." She was really afraid that he might leave and not come back.

"Now that I can promise," Chrom told her before pulling away and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Robin smiled a watery smile as his arm fell and he stepped back. "If we are going to check out what's wrong we'd better go now."

Chrom nodded and they started walking again.

Robin looked around. "Why is it so quiet Chrom? The birds seem to have fled."

"I knew something was wrong here…" Chrom replied as the ground started shaking.

Robin almost lost her footing. "Ah. What's that?" she asked as Chrom pulled her against his chest so that she wouldn't fall and take him down too.

"Oh no," Chrom stared as the shaking got worse. "What is this madness? Stay close, Robin." He pulled her into an embrace.

Robin nodded as she stared with him. What was going on? Trees were starting to fall around them. "Maybe we should move," she suggested.

Chrom felt something different through his feet. "Robin run."

"What? Chrom?" Robin looked up at him in surprise.

Chrom pushed her away. "I mean it," he told her. "Go. I'm right behind you."

Robin nodded and dashed off the way they'd come.

Chrom followed a second later and not too soon because the earth buckled upwards and molten rock started to fly through the air, lighting the forest around them on fire. Chrom caught up to Robin with no problem, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the left. "This way Robin!"

They jumped down as the ground beneath them began to rise and only stopped once they were clear of the fire. Robin looked up into the sky as she caught her breath. "Chrom," she pointed over his shoulder at something in the sky, "what is that?"

Chrom looked up, following her finger, and gaped. Was that an eye? "I have no idea." He licked his lips. "Do you have your tome or sword?"

Things began to fall out of the 'pupil' of the 'eye' and forced Robin and Chrom apart. Chrom pulled Falchion from its sheath as he waited for Robin to answer.

"N-no," Robin replied in shock as she checked her side, "I must have left them back at camp."

"Can you still use your magic?" Chrom asked.

"Not as accurately," Robin admitted. "Without my tome I'm just as likely to hit you as those things."

"Then you'd better stand back. Let me protect you."

Backing away as her beloved got into a defensive position, Robin nodded. She could still help him, but she dared not use her magic. Not only was she not as accurate but the bolts of Thunder were much weaker. It was better to put her back to the 'wall' so to speak and help Chrom by telling him what to do. She gasped when one of those things came between her and Chrom causing her fling her hand up, instinctively using her magic to get it away from her.

Chrom sliced through the thing, his eyes widening in fear as it just turned its head and turned around to attack him again. "Robin," he called, "what should I-" He broke off, dodging the thing's first strike and sliced it again delivering another stab through its back when he jumped on its back.

He turned when he heard her scream, "Robin!" he shouted.

Robin ignored him as she stared up into the sky, watching as another figure came running out of the 'pupil' of the 'eye'. The person landed in front of her pulling their sword, catching the blade of an axe as they did so.

The figure growled as they struggled to keep the blade blocked, they turned and saw Chrom just standing there staring. "Help," they demanded.

Chrom started. "Right, sorry." He dashed forward as the other forced the axe away. They both sliced through the thing at the same time. The thing dissolved into smoke.

Robin stared as Chrom came to her side to check on her. "You alright?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, though, that was quite an entrance," she replied, speaking to the youth.

Chrom nodded as he turned to also look at them. "Who are you?"

Just then, Frederick and Lissa came crashing through the forest into the clearing. "Milord, Lady Robin, are you alright?" Frederick asked in concern.

Chrom turned to them, his arm still around Robin. "Frederick, Lissa," he was really relieved to see them both alright.

"What are these things?" Lissa asked. "I know that they aren't from around here…"

"These things aren't from Ylisse then?" Robin asked as Lissa gave her back her Thunder tome and sword. "Thank you Lissa."

"Nope," Chrom replied, looking at them both from the corner of his eyes "I can promise you that Robin."

"Neither of you are hurt right?" Lissa sighed in relief when both Chrom and Robin shook their heads. "Thank the gods for that."

"You should really thank the masked person who saved…" she trailed off as she looked around for the blue haired youth. "Where'd they go?"

"I think we can worry about that later, Robin," Chrom assured her. "After we take care of whatever these things are, preferably."

"Oh, right," Robin agreed as she eyed each that she could see and came up with a plan of attack. "We know nothing about them, and with my talent I can see what they have, but I'm not sure I can form a good enough plan yet."

"Right," Chrom agreed as he moved a few feet to her right.

Robin casually viewed the battlefield as she tried to come up with a plan, becoming intrigued when she saw some old structures. "Are those what I think they are?" she asked, pointing to the old forts.

Chrom followed her finger with his eyes. "If you are thinking that those are old forts then yes, they are," he gave her a grin. "Robin, have an idea do you?"

"I hope so," Robin replied with a grin. "I'm sure that we can take shelter in them. We should do so as often as we can. No doubt they will offer us a distinct advantage in battle."

Chrom gave her a slightly battle thirsty smile. "Then we should get to work!"

Robin nodded. "Let's pair up like we usually do, Chrom you're with me, Lissa is with Frederick."

The other three nodded. "Alright, what should we do?" Chrom asked.

"You and I will go after that one with the axe, and I'll back you up with my magic and sword as usual." Robin said before turning to Frederick and Lissa. "You will go after the ones with the swords, ok?"

"Understood," Frederick replied. "Come along Lissa."

Lissa nodded as she got up on his horse behind him. "Got it."

"Charge!" Robin called and the four ran at their targets. Chrom sliced a few with his sword while Robin watched his back. She shot one that came up to them from behind.

"Thank you," Chrom called to her as he blocked an axe from hitting her.

"Thank you yourself," Robin replied as she hit it in the face with her magic. "Checkmate!" she snarled as it died.

They shared a smile, but weren't so drunk off their victory that they ignored everything else.

On the other side of the battle field, Frederick pulled his spear from one of them and sighed as it dissolved into smoke. "These things are annoying."

Lissa nodded as she held up her staff and healed him. "You're really strong though."

"Thank you milady," Frederick replied with a smile.

Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick turned when they heard a voice coming from the edge of the battlefield the clearing had become.

"Captain Chrom! Wait, I'm coming," that was a woman's voice. "Gah, I knew I shouldn't have left them."

The redheaded woman smirked. "All right you ash faced freak," she shouted, "which one of you wants my lance through your face first?"

Robin edged closer to Chrom. "Who's that?" she asked.

Chrom smirked. "That's just Sully, don't mind her. She's a bit blood thirsty."

Robin blinked. "A bit?"

A man had appeared right after her. "Hold Milady," he called after her.

Sully blinked. "Who the heck are you?" she asked with a deadpan tone.

"Hey," Robin called, "we could use some help here."

Sully turned. "And you are?"

"Robin," the tactician replied. "I need someone to stay between the Town and these things so that they can't get to town."

"I can do that," Sully grinned.

"Thank you," Robin turned to the archer and eyed him. "You are an archer of undefined talent, yes?"

The bowman blinked. "The Ladies are intrigued," he smirked flirtatiously. "Of course you are, it's only natural."

Robin's eyebrow twitched. "Are you good with that damned bow or not?" she demanded, not caring that she'd rudely interrupted him.

"Yeah, Ruffles, we've got no time for this," Sully agreed as she killed one of the, for lack of a better word, zombies. "Onward."

"Virion, I am Virion," he half snarled as he cocked an arrow and let it loose, missing Robin by barely a hair's breadth. Robin turned and finished off the Zombie with a bolt of Thunder magic.

"Well, that answers that then," she muttered. "I need you to keep these things off of Lissa." Robin pointed to the Princess Cleric.

"Yes, Ma'am," Virion replied with a smirk.

 _Half an hour later_

Robin shook her head as finally, there was one left. "These things are like roaches," she muttered, leaning against Chrom for stability.

"I hate roaches," Chrom agreed easily as he pulled out a vulnerary. "Lissa's too far away, so here, take a sip of this."

Robin took it gratefully and did as instructed. "Thanks, I feel a bit better now."

"Anything for you, Robin." Chrom smiled.

Robin blushed as she stood straight. "Let's get him now."

Chrom nodded as he charged, bellowing a battle cry with Falchion held high.

Robin, as always, was just a step behind, ready to back him up like she usually did with a Thunder spell on her lips.

The battle was swift, and Robin only needed to block one attack for Chrom before their combination attack killed it. It groaned as it dissolved into that now familiar black smoke.

Robin sank to her knees as soon as it was safe. Fighting those...whatever they were was not fun. Not at all.

Chrom laid a hand on her shoulder. "It seems the last of those things are gone." He looked down at her. "Robin, are you alright?"

"Just tired," she replied with a weary smile. "I just need a full night's sleep, and I'll feel better."

"That's good," Chrom replied, "because the kid's back."

Robin blinked as she looked up. "Oh, it's you," she gave them a grateful smile. "I didn't get to thank you before did I?"

The youth didn't say anything, but Robin could tell that they were relieved about something. "You were very brave rushing in to save me like that, so, thank you." She leaned back into Chrom's legs. "What's your name?"

The youth looked down, seemingly tongue tied, "Marth," their voice was almost too quiet to hear, and then they seemed to gain their resolve back. "You may call me Marth."

Chrom's eyes widened. "As in the Hero-King of old?"

Marth stiffened. "I'm not here to talk about me," they retorted harshly. "I've come to avert a disaster."

Chrom sighed. "Well, thank you for saving my friend."

Marth gave him a slight nod. "These things you fought tonight were just a prelude of what is to come." He turned and started walking away.

Wait," Robin called after them, "what does that mean?"

Marth looked back. "You have been warned," they said ominously before disappearing into the trees.

Robin blinked. "Well, I wonder what Marth meant, that was very strange."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "We need to keep going anyway."

"He doesn't seem much for conversation though," Lissa pointed out.

"That may be true," Frederick agreed, "but his skills probably lie elsewhere. It's likely we'll hear his name again."

Chrom hummed in agreement as he boosted Robin onto his horse. "Right now I'm more worried about getting home." He mounted behind her and let her lean back, against him as he put his arms around her to reach the reins. "Let's hurry."

Robin fell asleep in his arms as they rode. Since they had three hours still before they would get there, Chrom let her sleep. He was more worried about his elder sister's safety.

 _Three hours later_

Chrom shook the woman in his arms softly. "Robin, we're here," he told her softly.

She raised a hand to cover a tiny yawn. "Thank you for letting me sleep. I feel much better now." She gave him that playful smile that was just for him before looking around. "So this is Ylisstol. You said it is the capital, right?"

Chrom nodded as a knight took the reins and dismounted. He held his hand up to her to help her dismount if needed. "Yes, welcome to the capital of Ylisse."

Robin took his hand and slid down to the ground, looking around as Chrom took the reins back from the knight. "I don't remember ever seeing so many people in one place before."

Chrom nodded. "It looks like everything's fine and that the earthquake and all that chaos was just in the forest and didn't reach the city."

"That's good isn't it?" Robin asked curiously.

Chrom nodded. "It is indeed."

They both turned to look when a villager pointed over everyone else's heads. "Look, the Exalt has come to see us!"

Robin turned back to Chrom. "You said the Exalt is the ruler of Ylisse."

Lissa answered her. "Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn!"

"I know I probably shouldn't question it," Robin looked from Lissa to Chrom and back, "but is it safe for her to out here like this?"

Frederick snorted, and Robin turned to him. "Lady Emmeryn is a symbol of peace. Ylisse's most prized quality." He cleared his throat, as if getting ready to tell and epic tale. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world, if it weren't for the First Exalt and the Divine Dragon joining forces to defeat him. Lady Emmeryn reminds us of the peace we fought so hard for back then."

Chrom looked down sadly. "With Plegia at our borders, well..." Chrom gave Robin a sad smile. "The people need her. She's a calming presence when otherwise people might cry for war."

Robin slipped one hand into Chrom's gloved one and laid her other on his shoulder, giving both a gentle squeeze. "Then, the Ylissean people are quite lucky to have her."

Chrom nodded in agreement, knowing what her reaction to his next revelation would be, and hoped that it wouldn't be as extreme as some of the reactions he'd gotten. He placed his hand on top of hers and tightened his grip on the one in his. "She's also the best big sister we could ask for."

"Yes, I," Robin blinked. "She's your sister?"

Chrom nodded silently, waiting for her to pull away and bow or curtsy and really wishing that she would not.

"Then that makes you and Lissa the prince and princess, right?" she asked, her hands going slack but making no move to remove her hands from his. It made a lot of sense really. She should have guessed that her beloved was the prince. That explained where she was getting her comparisons from.

"Of the realm yes," Lissa sighed. She was with Chrom on this. She was also getting tired of the reaction their new friends and Shepherds gave when they found out.

"So then I'm guessing that The Shepherds are your militia then?" Robin asked with a knowing smile. "You certainly have a lot of sheep to tend."

Chrom blinked. "Not that I'm complaining, why aren't you not freaking out?"

Robin gave him a teasing smile. "I've been a step behind you since we've met, isn't that where a queen stands? A step behind her king, backing him in every way she can?"

Chrom blinked then blushed. "I suppose that's true..." he trailed off.

"Still," Robin pulled her hand from his shoulder, "I feel I must apologize for my manners if nothing else."

"Nah," Chrom waved her apology away and grabbed her hand back. "We aren't much for formalities, so Chrom is just fine."

"Well, it does explain how you get away with all the teasing of Frederick the Wary," she giggled.

Frederick rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything.

Chrom watched his sister for a bit. "Looks like Emm is going back to the palace." He turned back to Robin. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes please," Robin replied. "I'm sure I'll like her if she's anything like you, My Prince Chrom."

Chrom blushed as he pulled her through the crowd.

 _Half an hour later_

Robin couldn't help staring at Exalt Emmeryn. Her long golden hair was curled and fell over her shoulders in graceful waves. She had kind emerald eyes, just like Lissa's with the Brand between her eyes. Next to that, with matted and dirty sky blue hair that looked more brown because of all the dirt in it, Robin felt as though Emmeryn would not like her at all.

Robin shrank back and tried to clean herself up a little while Emmeryn was greeting her siblings. She was listening but not really paying attention because she wanted to give them a bit of privacy.

"…And besides, we had plenty of help," Chrom was saying.

Emmeryn smiled as she turned to look at Robin. "Ah, so you mean your new companion then?"

Robin blushed as she pulled her hands away from her hair and behind her back to brush her fingers off.

"This is Robin," Chrom told his sister. "She fought bravely to help us, so I've decided to make her one of my Shepherds."

"It sounds as if Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn smiled softly. "Thank you, Robin."

"Oh, it was noting," Robin curtsies slightly, "Your Grace."

Robin turned away when Frederick brought up his suspicions against her yet again, and she closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. 'Why would I spy on my beloved for the enemy? Really!' she thought to herself. Frederick wasn't being fair at all.

"And yet you brought her here into the castle," Emmeryn said, shutting Frederick up finally. "Chrom, do you trust her?"

Chrom blushed. "Yes, she's had my back since we met." He looked over his shoulder at her and Robin turned to meet his eyes. "She has risked her life for us and our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn smiled. "Well then," she turned back to Robin, "you have earned my trust as well as my brother's."

"Your Grace," Robin breathed in appreciation. She tuned them out again as Emmeryn spoke to Frederick. Why did it matter to her that Frederick didn't trust her? Her beloved trusted her. Wasn't that enough?

"Chrom, we are about to hold council, I was hoping you could join us?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom nodded. "Lissa, could you take Robin to get cleaned up before you take her to meet the rest of the Shepherds?"

"Sure thing Big Brother," Lissa agreed. "Come on, Robin."

"Alright, Lissa," Robin agreed.

(End)

Ok! I cut some stuff out because I didn't think it was needed.

Thanks to my Beta for cleaning up my mess, as usual.


	4. Shepherds

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Shepherds)

Robin sighed as she sank into the water. It really had been too long since she'd bathed. "Maybe after this I should get some training done," she mused as she finished washing her hair. She got out a few minutes later, already feeling much better since she was clean for the first time in a while.

"I'm a bit afraid of what Lissa's picked out for me to wear but…" Robin mused as she left the restroom. She smiled into the bronze mirror, glad that she once again felt normal. She quickly braided two locks of hair and pulled it all into a ponytail. "There we go." Then she turned to the clothes on a nearby chair.

The outfit wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't a dress. "Hey, I can train in this," she realized happily. She needed to make her magic and swordplay stronger, and there were gloves that she could use to hide that mark on her hand. Robin smiled as she slipped the pure white gloves onto her hands.

Lissa smiled when she came in. "Oh good, you're done, let's go."

"Um, where are we going?" Robin asked as Lissa grabbed her hand.

"The Shepherd's Barracks," Lissa replied.

"Oh," Robin replied, suddenly feeling extremely frightened by the fact that Chrom, her beloved prince, was not there to shield her from any harsh reactions.

 _Five minutes later_

"Here we are," Lissa grinned up at a flustered Robin. "This is the Shepherd's Garrison; feel free to make yourself at home."

Robin looked around. The place sure was big, and she didn't miss the other blond running up to Lissa but ignored it for the moment. That was when a man came out.

"Hey, where's Chrom?" he asked. "I bet he had a really rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe." He grinned.

Robin twitched. "For your information he did just fine with his _new tactician_ by his side," she hissed.

Lissa blinked turning to see why Robin was so angry. "Oh, it's just you, Vaike," she muttered. "So you're 'Teach' now? What could you possibly teach my brother?"

Vaike backed up, not used to this kind of reaction. "That was an insult wasn't it?"

Robin huffed. "Look who's sharp." She really didn't like him much. Robin turned her head when another girl came into the room.

"Um, beg pardon," the brunette looked rather nervous. "But when might we see the Captain?"

The other blonde, Maribelle, Robin remembered overhearing her name was, sighed. "Poor Sumia," Maribelle smiled sadly, "she was just beside herself with concern. She was scanning the horizon all day."

Sumia blushed. "Yeah," she agreed quietly. "I must have gotten several bruises that way…"

"It's sweet of you to worry about my brother like that," Lissa told her.

"Well, he's the captain," she reasoned. "Of course I'd worry."

"So, who are you?" Vaike finally spoke up, turning to Robin.

Robin crossed her arms over her chest and blew a piece of her sky blue hair out of her eyes. "I'm Robin," she let her gaze travel from Shepherd to Shepherd.

"She's Chrom's new tactician," Lissa explained as she watched Robin size up her new allies. "She can do magic, and you should have seen some of the things she did on the battlefield." Lissa was truly excited to have Robin here.

"Oh yeah, can she do this?" Vaike asked before giving a loud, long belch.

Robin's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I was about to say that is was nice to meet you all but I suppose I'll have to make an exception to that." She turned away from Vaike. "Maribelle, Sumia, it 'twas nice to meet you both. I look forward to working with you."

Maribelle smiled. "Thank you not encouraging Vaike. I knew you were made of finer cloth than that. I shall enjoy working with you I expect." She turned. "But for now, I'm afraid I must take my leave. Ta ta, Lissa." She left the room.

Sumia blinked after the other healer. "Wow, you made quite the impression on her Robin," she gave the tactician a shy smile. "She usually warms up to people slowly."

Robin chuckled. "Thank you, Sumia," she replied, turning to face the door as it opened and Chrom came inside, "Chrom, you really must do something about Vaike."

"Did he insult you, Robin?" he asked as he walked passed, slipping his hand into hers.

"Worse than that I'm afraid," Robin said as she took her place behind him and a bit to the left.

"I see," Chrom replied, his eyes darkening.

"Ah, Captain," Sumia smiled brightly, "you've returned, I, we were..." She fell forward and landed on the ground hard.

Sumia looked up at Chrom and Robin. Her heart sank when she saw just how close they were, not to mention the way Robin stood, a powerful queen, ready to deal out any punishment her king decreed, and knew that she had lost. Still, Robin was nice, and so Sumia pushed herself back to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright, Sumia?" Robin asked from her place at Chrom's side.

"Yes, I'm quite clumsy," she explained and gave Robin an embarrassed smile. Secretly, Sumia thought that Robin and Chrom would be very cute together and silently wished that she would find someone like that for herself soon.

Chrom gave Sumia a fond smile. "Was it your boots again?"

Sumia blushed. "Y-yes, I mean no…" she was willing to step aside so that Robin could have Chrom. She'd make a better queen if anything happened to Lady Emmeryn than Sumia ever would, but Sumia couldn't help the crush that she knew would fade once she found someone else. She sighed.

"Alright, listen up!" Chrom called his voice a bit louder and his hand tightening on Robin's. "We march to Regna Ferox in the morning." He turned, pulling Robin behind him.

The door closed as Chrom pulled Robin to the room she'd been assigned. "This is your room for whenever we are here. Is there anything you wanted to ask?"

Robin smiled softly as she entered her new room and let him in. "Yes actually." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"Is this about where we're going?" Chrom asked as she sat on her bed.

Robin nodded. "Where is this place?"

"It's a unified kingdom to the north," Chrom told her as he watched her from the door. "It's said that they are all barbarians."

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

Chrom chuckled. "They are warriors and like to fight, and that's why." He shook his head. "We'll need their strength to defeat this new menace."

"But shouldn't your sister go?" Robin asked, looking up at her beloved with curious eyes.

"Normally she would," Chrom agreed, "But with what's been going on recently…"

"Your people will worry," Robin finished.

Chrom hummed, nodding in agreement. "Yes, so the task has been passed to me. It's voluntary but no doubt everyone will want to come."

Robin nodded. "Sumia might decide to stay behind for now."

Chrom nodded. "I'll let you get some sleep then."

Robin waited until he'd closed the door. "Goodnight," she whispered, "my beloved prince."

 _The next morning_

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked. She'd been surprised when Sumia had shown up, despite her prediction that the brunette would want to stay behind. "It's a long march."

"W-wait!" a man called as he ran up, putting his hands on his knees as he finally came to a stop.

Robin looked up, from her map as she checked their route one last time. "Who's this Chrom?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't meet him last night," Chrom realized, "This is Stahl. Stahl, this is Robin."

Stahl gave her a nod of respect. "Why was I the last to find out about this expedition to Ferox?" he somehow complained without whining.

Robin snorted. "Why am I not surprised?" She rolled up the map and put it away before coming to Chrom's side. "I knew I couldn't rely on Vaike to spread the word."

Lissa groaned as she found herself more inclined to agree with Robin about the axman. "Don't tell me you forgot again?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" he told them. "I just… don't always remember."

Robin and Lissa both shook their heads. "I swear," Lissa muttered, "he'd forget his _name_ if he wasn't always saying it."

"That and he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders," Robin agreed in disgust. "You remembered your _axe_ , right?"

Vaike huffed. "It was just that one time!" He began to sweat at all the deadpan looks he was getting. "Okay it was twice, but training doesn't count! Anyway, I've got it right here."

Robin said nothing. She'd noticed several minutes ago that it wasn't on his belt where it should have been.

"Teach is loaded and ready for action. Nice to have you along Stahl," Vaike finished.

"That makes one of us," Stahl muttered unhappily. "Because of the idiot over there forgot to tell me about this I got up late and was in such a hurry that I had to miss breakfast!"

Robin smiled as she pulled out a clear bag. "Here, you can have my leftovers. It wasn't right that Vaike forgot to tell you where we were going."

Stahl smiled. "Thanks, Robin. You are Robin right?" he asked as he dug into the toast and egg sandwich she'd made.

"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you, and I can't have one of Chrom's troops not at his best. It might get you killed on accident."

"You as well," Stahl replied after swallowing the first bite. "Miriel told me that there was a new Shepherd. She's one of our mages actually. She should catch up really soon."

Robin smiled. "I will be glad to meet her when she gets here."

Chrom started their march, eying Stahl who was fallowing a step behind Robin as he ate his breakfast. "Thank you for looking after Stahl like that," he said, her gloved hand sliding into his. "Stahl's one of my, _our_ finest Cavaliers. I'd have been very unhappy if he'd gotten hurt on this march somewhere."

"I will always take care of your Shepherds Chrom," Robin whispered, anything to keep her beloved happy after all. "If he's not at his best then I can't use him in my plans the way I should, after all, your men, and even you, are game pieces on my board."

"…I'm not sure I like being compared to game pieces," Chrom told her uneasily.

"I will never forget that I am moving men and not chess pieces Chrom," Robin reassured him, squeezing his hand slightly. "I'm a tactician I have to think that way is all."

Chrom nodded, her hand was warm and soft through her glove, and he knew there was a brand there. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had to be like his Exalt Brand on his shoulder. His grip on her hand tightened as he thought about what they would need to do.

They stopped for midday meal and to do a little training. Robin brought out two roast beef sandwiches for herself and Chrom. "You didn't have a very big breakfast did you, my prince?" she asked as she sat herself on his left and handed him the larger sandwich.

"No," Chrom admitted as he unwrapped his lunch and took a bite. "I was too worried about getting to Ferox as soon as we could."

Robin gave him a smile. "You're no use to anyone hungry Chrom. You might have gotten hurt if we'd run into anymore of those things from yesterday."

"Frederick is calling them Risen," Chrom told her before he took another bite. "That seems like a good name for them."

Robin nodded. "As good a name as any. I was going to get some training in before we started marching again," she said after finishing her lunch. She got up and stretched, leaving Chrom to eat his.

Chrom blinked, staring after her. "Robin…" he whispered before stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and swallowed. He needed to do some training too.

 _That evening: Base Camp_

Chrom finally caught up with Robin again at the end of the day. "Hey," he called as he slowed to a walk so that he could walk next to her. "Finished training today Robin?"

Robin stretched and Chrom took the opportunity to snatch her hand up. "With combat practice yes," she replied, squeezing his hand and giving him a gentle smile. "I thought I'd go over a few battle histories before turning in for the night."

Chrom grinned. "Maybe you should relax a bit," he suggested as he led her to her tent. "Put your feet up. As an experienced soldier I can tell you that you need to rest when you can."

"I suppose," she agreed. "We never know when there'll be a battle, right?"

Chrom nodded. "You must have noticed that we barely have time to eat some days."

"That's quite true," Robin agreed, looking down.

Chrom sighed as he stopped and pulled her into a hug. "We're on a hard road, and it's only going to be tougher from here on out." He looked down into her golden eyes and tried to convey how serious he was being.

Robin nodded, leaning against him before they started moving again. "I really do try to rest when I can," she gave him a teasing smile. "A lady needs her beauty sleep after all."

Chrom blinked down at her, staring at her, with her sky blue hair highlighted silver in the moonbeams. He wouldn't call her a classical lady by a long shot. Her hair was damp with sweat, and there was a smudge of dirt under her left eye.

"Did I say something silly, Prince Chrom?" Robin asked, turning her luminous golden eyes back onto him.

Chrom began to sweat. How could he tell her what he was thinking and not come out sounding rude? "Uh, no. No, it's nothing." He cast his mind around and came up blank. "It's just, well, I really didn't think that you'd be the type to consider something like that important."

Robin's eyebrow began to twitch. "Is that so?"

Chrom flinched. It sounded like his dear friend was starting to get angry, it really didn't help that he couldn't stop himself from saying the next thing that came from his mouth. "I suppose I never really thought of you as a lady." Oops!

Robin's soft eyes hardened into a fierce glare. "Excuse me?" she snarled. How could her beloved say such a thing?

Chrom backed up, waving his arms in surrender. "No! I mean-" He tried again to come up with a better thing to say but his mouth ran off again- "I didn't mean! Not like that!" Stupid!

Robin took a deep breath and let it out, motioning for her beloved prince to continue which he did, only to stick his foot farther down his throat.

"That is to say, a 'lady', per se." He swallowed. "Uh, you know, you fight and strategize and, and..." His shoulders slumped.

"Not to say that a lady can't fight," he admitted. "Gods, this is coming out so wrong."

Robin snickered. "You are the scion of a noble family, Chrom." She shook her head. Her beloved was suck a dork, but he was her dork. "Didn't they teach you manners in those schools of yours?"

"Of course they did," Chrom admitted. "We spent an entire term on etiquette."

"You must have been asleep when they were going over how to speak to a lady," she told him. "Perhaps you should go back." Robin was still irritated, but not so much that she was angry anymore, just frustrated.

Chrom's shoulders slumped. "It's just, you aren't the image I think of when I think of a lady," he admitted, knowing that she was going to get angry at him again for what he was about to say. "When I think of a lady, I think of someone who is prim and proper, perfumed and pretty." Oh Gods! He hadn't actually _said_ that out loud had he?

Robin's glare got darker as she started eying the ground. She needed to teach her beloved Chrom a lesson.

"That's nothing at all like you. When I look at you, I don't see a lady, I see," Chrom took a step back. "Um, Robin, what are you doing with that?"

"I'm thinking that a sharp blow to your head might fix your eyesight," she snarled.

He took another scared step back and swallowed. "Wait, wait! That was a joke!" he laughed nervously. "Got to go!" He ran off towards his own tent. He wished that she would have let him finish.

'When I look at you I see a Goddess, not a lady,' he thought to himself as he slipped into his tent.

"I don't believe it," Robin muttered as she threw the rock to the ground. "He ran away! What kind of manners… Sheesh."

She growled as she pulled the flap back and entered her tent. "Oh well," she sighed, "perhaps it's fair. I don't see him as a gentleman or a noble… just as my husband." She threw herself onto her bedroll and tried to go to sleep.

She was not going to be very successful.

 _The next morning_

They'd only been marching for an hour when Robin saw them on the other side of the bridge they needed to cross. "Look!"

"Gods, have the Risen really gotten this far?" Chrom swore.

"Looks like," Robin agreed. "Who came up with that name?"

"The Council did," Chrom replied. "We did need a name for them, remember?"

Robin nodded, shivering slightly at the reminder that she'd been stupid and left her Thunder Tome in camp. "We need to remember what we're up against."

Vaike laughed stupidly. "They'll remember me once I drive my axe into their-" he reached for it, only for his hand to close around nothing- "my axe! I had it a second ago!"

Robin sighed, sharing an exasperated look with Chrom. "This is no time to joke Vaike."

"I'm serious. It's gone," Vaike pleaded with his Commander. "It has to be here somewhere."

Robin got into his face. "Keep to the rear then," she snarled. "I can't use you in this fight if you have no weapon. The battle is nigh." Muttering about idiots, she went back to Chrom's side.

Chrom took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be ok," he tried to reassure her.

"That man drives me up the wall," Robin snapped angrily, "and not in a good way."

Chrom took a deep breath. "Alright listen up," he called to the troops, "especially those who brought their weapons."

Robin took a deep breath and continued for him. "Remember, axes are weak to swords and strong against lances. Swords best axes and so on." She glared at the Risen. "Sully, you partner up with Lissa and take care of the axe wielder you come across. Frederick, you and Stahl buddy up for now. Virion, you stay back with Moron over here and keep the Risen off him. Chrom and I will pick up everything else, Lissa, keep an eye out for injuries."

A few minutes later, Miriel caught up, finally. She noticed Vaike's axe on the ground. "That brute must have dropped this and not realized it," she muttered. "At least I've finally caught up, splendid."

Vaike turned and retrieved his axe. "Thanks Miriel."

Robin ignored the rest of their conversation. "Miriel, can you cover Virion?" she called over the noise of the battle, shooting a Thunder spell at a Risen that was trying to sneak up on Chrom.

"Thanks, Robin," Chrom shouted as he cut down one on her left side.

"Sure thing, Madame Tactician," Miriel called while hurrying to the archer's side.

Chrom panted as they finally got some breathing room. "What next Robin? Guide our swords."

Robin nodded and was about to start issuing orders again when Frederick barged in, again, "Might I advise patience my prince?" He gave Robin a smile. "Lady Robin here is a fine tactician, but we've been working her mercilessly."

Robin shook her head but didn't say anything. She really wasn't tired, even if she'd had that nightmare again.

"Even the best of us need rest," Frederick finished.

Chrom nodded, giving Robin an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Robin, I should have been thinking about your endurance too."

Robin huffed. "I'm not tired, my prince. I'd have said something if I was," she lied.

"Perhaps you would prefer that we take action on our own at times?" Frederick asked.

Robin sighed. "I'll tell you if I ever feel like doing so. It will be a rather simple command, however."

She gave Frederick a glare, "You do know that I can't guarantee victory or that you will even come out the other end alive if that happens."

Chrom nodded. "I do realize that Robin." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Now, let's get back to it. Shall we?"

Robin nodded. "Frederick, I see something on the ground over there. Go pick it up before the Risen get to it.

Frederick nodded, riding ahead.

Robin turned to Chrom. "Alright, we're going to take on the chieftain, as always. Ready?"

"Yes," Chrom replied, "just tell me what to do."

"Back me up this time. I'll get it from a distance."

Chrom nodded, stepping to the side and behind her. "You have a clear shot. Go for it."

Robin took a running start. Gripping her tome tightly, her magic crackled in her palm. "Thunder! Now, Chrom."

Chrom gave a battle cry. "It's not destiny the binds us!" He brought Falchion down, and that was the end of the Risen. He was panting slightly as Robin caught up with him.

"Thank you, Chrom," she put her arm around his chest. "I think we can move on now."

He nodded. "Good riddance. But if they are this far north…"

She bit her lip. "In that case we may need to take a page out of Frederick the Wary's book as no path seems to be safe now."

Having caught his breath, Chrom nodded again. "Let's move on."

 _Half an hour later_

Robin blinked. "What have we here?"

Lissa gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Chrom nodded. "It's definitely a Pegasus," he agreed with his sister and let Robin pull him closer. "I think it might be hurt."

Robin stopped short. "Do we have someone good with animals with us?" She didn't want anyone to get hurt after all.

"I am!" Sumia called as she rushed up and tripped on her way to Chrom and Robin's side, "Oof!" she pouted with a sigh. Great, she'd made a fool of herself in front of her new tactician, _again._

"Sumia, are you ok?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, it's either my boots, or I really am this clumsy," she tried to joke as she pushed herself up and back to her feet.

Robin frowned. "Perhaps you should pick your feet up a little higher when you walk or calm yourself before you go anywhere."

"Yes, I think I'll try that," Sumia agreed as she looked at her feet. "Thanks, Robin." Sumia took a deep breath and stepped closer to the winged horse carefully.

"There, there, it's okay," she soothed as she pet the animal's nose. "We don't want to hurt you. I want to help you. Shhh…"

"Wow," Robin breathed. "I didn't think she was quite that good at calming an animal. I've never seen anything like it."

Sumia blushed as she turned to the other woman. "Oh, I've always had a way with animals."

"Well, I'm glad you do."

"You should go on ahead. I'll catch up with this sweety once I dress her wounds," Sumia suggested.

"We can make time and wait," Robin replied, thinking about it. "What do you think, Chrom?"

"We could," Chrom agreed.

Sumia shook her head. "I really don't think you should. Every minute you wait is another moment the Halidom is in danger."

"Right then," Chrom sighed, knowing that his old friend was right. "Stay safe, Sumia."

"As you command sir. Make sure you take care of Robin."

Chrom turned back to look at her in surprise then nodded. "Let's move."

And the Convoy was off again, leaving Sumia behind.

(End)

Ok! Got the other half of the Support done! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review, and thank you to my wonderful Beta.


	5. Paralogue 1: From Sickle to Sword

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Paralogue 1: Sickle to Sword)

Robin pulled out the map. "We're headed to Farfort right?"

Chrom nodded. "They're having bandit troubles." He leaned over to look at the map with her. "It's shouldn't take more than two, three day's march to get there."

"Good." Robin tucked a stubborn strand of her sky blue hair behind her ear again. "If it took any longer, then we might have to miss it completely and head straight to."

Turning to look up at Chrom with her golden eyes, she paused.

"You said it was called Regna Ferox right? They're the ones to the north?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She rolled up the map and put it away. "We should leave soon."

Chrom watched her for a moment. "How many units should we use?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "I'll decide when we get there."

She left the tent.

Chrom sighed. "She left before I could ask her what route we'll take. I suppose I could always ask in the morning."

 _The next morning_

Robin brought their breakfast to Chrom's tent. "Chrom?"

Chrom lifted the tent flap and let her in. "Good morning Robin."

"Good morning, Chrom." She smiled as she placed the plate on the make shift table and pulled out the map. "I'm sorry. I should have gone over this with you yesterday."

Chrom chuckled as he picked up his breakfast. "Ok, what route should we take?"

"Well I was thinking…"

 _Three days later: Farfort_

"Halp!" Robin's head snapped up from her map of the village. Chrom also turned his attention away.

"Someone's coming." She looked up at her commander.

"Let's go help."

She nodded and pulled out one of her new Elthunder Tomes as she stepped away from the table. "I'm with you."

She and her beloved commander raced through the trees, coming across a young boy running from a bandit.

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw her and Chrom. "You've gots to help us." Chrom caught him, and the boy fisted his hands in Chrom's shirt. "I'm begging you my lords."

Chrom almost sighed. He'd only maybe understood half of what the kid said, "Slow down. What happened?"

Another person crashed into the clearing, wearing Plegian colors. "Oy," his eyes lit up upon seeing the boy in Chrom's arms, "there's the wee piglet!"

"Oh great," she muttered and took one step in front of her beloved and the boy.

"Bandits." Chrom agreed as he detangled himself from the boy and pulled Falchion from its sheath.

"What's this?" the brigand smirked, laughing. "A little lordling and his whore come to watch over his chattel?"

Robin snarled the electricity of her Elthunder spell in her palm, the words on her lips.

"Robin is no one's whore!" Chrom roared as he stepped up next to her, hiding the boy from view.

The bandit stopped. "Aw, damn me," he muttered, turning around to run.

"Shepherds!" and he was gone.

Robin relaxed. Her magic disappeared from her hand. "Well, he's gone."

"The coward," Chrom agreed darkly and sheathed Falchion with more force than was strictly necessary, "choosing to run and live rather than fight and die."

"The downside is that the rest know about us now," she turned back to the boy. "Now then, what's going on?"

The boy blinked. "Uh."

Chrom huffed, "Quickly lad."

"Y-yes milord, right away milord," the boy bowed and scraped. "Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

She shook her head. This kid was pathetic.

Chrom hid a blush, "Can we just," he turned to Robin, hoping that she'd have a way out of this for him and sighed when she shook her head, "hold off on the titles for now?"

He looked the boy over. "What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel."

Chrom shook his head as he directed Donnel into the Shepherd's base camp. "Where do you live Donnel?"

"Your Majestyful, I live in the village just beyond, sir." Donnel pointed back the way they had come.

Robin looked over her shoulder at them and stopped when they got back to the table she and Chrom had been standing at before. "That works I suppose," she gave Donnel a serious look. "Now, what happened?"

Looking from the young prince to the woman he was with, Donnel blinked. She had the Prince's full attention. "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Ladiness." He took a deep breath. "I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, ma'am."

Robin refrained from rolling her eyes. "It's alright Donnel."

Donnel didn't seem to hear her. "You gots to save them folks. My ma's one of 'em, and... She's all I got in this world. Please, Your Royal Highnesses."

"Wow, that's really laying it on thick," Chrom snickered then he sobered up. "This war seems to spawn more evil every day."

She nodded. "Don't worry Donny, we'll save your mother."

Robin put her hands on his shoulders. "You can lead us to her, right?"

Donnel's eyes teared up. "Aw, thank you, milady! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Ma'amness!"

It was just luck that Frederick, Stahl, Sully, Virion, Vaike and Miriel had overheard. "Should we bring Lissa?" Chrom asked.

"Not if we have to wake her," Robin replied.

Chrom nodded.

Donnel was more and more sure that Chrom and this lady, Robin, were engaged to be married.

 _One long half hour later_

Donnel led Chrom and Robin to a bush and crouched down. Robin had to pull Chrom down so that they could stay hidden.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness." Donnel moved the leave a bit so that Robin and Chrom could see.

"Right," Chrom looked to Robin asking a silent question.

She looked out over the camp for a moment, taking the time to make a mental tally of how many brigands were there, and what each of them had on them. She then looked into Chrom's eyes, glancing at Donnel first and gave him a decisive nod.

Chrom nodded back. "Thanks, Donnel, make sure to stay close."

Donnel froze. "Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean...?" he swallowed then licked his lips. "I...I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

Robin hissed slightly. "Apologies, I assumed. Hm, I suppose I shouldn't assume things anymore." She hated cowards. "If you really have no will to fight then stay in the back with Lissa and leave the fighting to the soldiers."

Donnel winced. "I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then fight," Robin almost commanded. "With the kind of attitude you had before, you wouldn't get anywhere as a Shepherd."

Chrom put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Sh, Robin," he soothed, "the kid doesn't know any better."

Robin snorted quietly. "I hate cowards Chrom."

Chrom nodded.

Donnel was hesitant to interrupt but, "But I ain't—"

"No man is born a warrior Donny," Chrom soothed. "Besides, farm work makes fine training."

"A sickle isn't that different from a sword either," Robin told the village boy. "Bandits might try to hit back, but the principle is the same."

Donnel sniffed softly. "A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior," he admitted, then his eyes narrowed in determination, "but these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

Robin's smile wasn't nice. "Good." The three got up to go back to where the rest of the chosen group was waiting.

"Does everyone know what they're doing and where they're going?" she asked, smirking when she got nods from everyone. A proud glint in her eye when Donnel didn't even so much as complain. "Then get to your places, and we'll begin this little skirmish."

Donnel looked over everything nervously from where he stood next to Stahl. "Fight and get stronger, she says. Guess it can't hurt to try." He swallowed nervously, despite the reassuring smile his partner was giving him. "I sure hope I don't get in the way. Gosh, that would be just awful."

"Stahl, you and Donnel will be handling the archers," Robin gave them some last minute orders.

Stahl nodded. "Don't worry, Robin. I won't let anything happen to Donnel here."

She smiled. "Good to know," she gave Donnel a smile that reminded the boy of his mother. "Good luck, Donnel. Stahl is one of our best, so you are in good hands.

"Th-thank you y-your ladyship," Donnel muttered and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

She smiled and when back to her place, just behind the Prince, it was time. "Let's go!"

At her signal, the Shepherds surged forward. Donnel was pulled up onto Stahl's horse, and they rode to the first archer.

Donnel stuck the archer with his spear twice as Stahl fended of an Axman.

"Good job kid," Stahl encouraged as they headed for the next archer. "Keep it up."

Donnel nodded. He felt bad about having to kill these men and was actually feeling sick to his stomach, but they had threatened his mother. His mother was all he had left.

When all the archers were gone, they all converged, Prince Chrom and his lady in the lead, on the leader.

Robin and Chrom were both glaring the man down, but it didn't seem to affect the Brigand at all. In fact, he laughed.

"Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do," he guffawed.

Robin bristled. "I'll take this one, Chrom," her eyes were determined. "Back me up?"

Chrom smirked. "Always, Robin."

She nodded as she held her hand out. Her thunder spell charged in her palm. "Elthunder," she breathed.

Chrom was already in motion when her spell hit its target. "Your end has come," he snarled as he almost cleaved the man in two.

Robin sighed as he returned to her side. "Thank you."

He nodded as the hostages began coming out of the houses. He put an arm around her as the rest of the Shepherds celebrated their victory, none more so than Donnel.

"We did it. We're rid of them bandits for good and all," he cheered.

Chrom chuckled, his arm still around Robin's shoulders. "You fought well this night. It is a victory you earned, Donny."

Donnel blushed, looked away and smiled widely when he saw his mother coming out of a nearby house. "Ma! Ma, it's me!"

The middle aged woman smiled widely. "Oh, Donny, thank goodness you're safe." She hugged the boy tightly. "I was worried near to death, boy."

Robin suppressed her laughter, quite happy that mother and son were back together. A sad smile came to her lips as she looked up at the blue haired man next to her. Watching Donnel and his mother made her think of Chrom and how much she loved him, made her think of any children she might have, and for some reason, Marth came to mind.

She wanted to have a child like Marth. She wanted to have that child with Chrom, though. It was still way too early to say anything like that to the oblivious Prince of Ylisse. She leaned her head against Chrom's shoulder and returned her attention to Donnel and his mother.

Donnel's mother had turned to her and Chrom. "I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." Then she frowned and turned back to her son.

"Donny! Where are your manners? Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

Donnel blushed, bowing to Chrom and Robin. "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir." his bow deepened. "Th-thank you."

Chrom chuckled. "You essentially led the charge, Donnel." His smile and the pride in his eyes were genuine. "The rest of us just picked up the stragglers."

Alright so Robin knew that her beloved was embellishing things a little but she wasn't about to correct him. "It's true. All I did was give him the confidence he needed to do something about the situation."

Stahl appeared, leading his horse. "It's true. There were, what was it, Robin, twenty?"

She nodded. "Twenty bandits. Donnel took out most of them."

She put her hand over Chrom's. "Anyway, we really need to get going."

Chrom followed her. "You alright?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes. "It's just."

She looked up at Chrom through her bangs. "Seeing Donnel with his mother made me wonder if I would ever have children of my own."

Chrom rested his chin on the top of her head. "You'd be the best mother in the world. Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

She blushed. "Flatterer," she giggled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my prince."

She pushed away from him, flipped her sky blue hair over one shoulder, and walked the rest of the way back to camp on her own.

Chrom stared after her. His cheeks flushed and wondered why he felt so warm inside.

"Wait, please," a voice called.

Chrom turned at the sound of Donnel's voice. "Something wrong, Donnel?"

Donnel played with his fingertips as he worked up the courage to say what he wanted to say, "I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness," he looked up, staring into Chrom's eyes, "take me with you, milord. Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am. Please, sir."

Donnel's mother sighed and reached over to grab Donnel's ear. "Hush now, you fool boy."

His eyes not leaving Chrom's, Donnel evaded his mother's hand. "I want to hone my...whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe." He turned to plead with his mother. "I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt, but milord showed me there's more I can do, more I needs to be doing."

His mother glared. "You needs be knowin' your place, boy. A farmhand's no fit for a royal—"

Chrom coughed to get their attention and when he was sure he had it, he spoke, "actually, we'd be thrilled to have him." He smiled. "The Shepherds need every good man we can find."

He came up behind Donnel and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Your son fought very bravely today."

Donnel blushed at all the praise he was getting, especially since it was coming from the Prince and his lady.

Donnel's mother sighed. "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but," she shrugged. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

Donnel smiled sadly. "Aw, Ma..."

His mother smiled fondly. "You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero."

She shooed her son and Chrom away. "Well? Off with you, then. Glory's waitin', boy!"

Donnel laughed. "I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you." He wanted to make her proud. "But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you."

He and Chrom turned to walk back to the Shepherd's base camp.

Donnel's mother waited until they were almost out of earshot before saying to herself. "Just come home alive, Donny."

Robin was pouring over maps when Chrom made it back to camp with Donnel in toe. "You brought our newest mercenary then?"

Chrom chuckled. "Had to convince his mother but yes,"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked over her left shoulder and down at the map. "Plotting our route to Regna Ferox?"

"Yes, and trying to decide if we should drop Donnel and one other person off in Ylisstol for training." She pressed her cheek against Chrom's. "He's impressive for a kid with no training, but setting Frederick on him wouldn't be fair. Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour might just kill him."

"Surely you jest, Madam Tactician." Chrom chuckled.

"No I'm not japing," she looked up into his eyes. "I think the only reason I survived it was that I had prior training, even if I don't remember going through it."

Chrom sighed. "Who were you planning to leave with Donnel then?"

She smirked. "Well, since Vaike seems to misplace his axe every so often," she rested her chin on her hand, "I was thinking that we'd leave him and Donnel. That way there's no chance Vaike will get killed because he forgot the damned thing in the convoy."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea, and I can give Emm my report on what was happening here in Farfort."

(End)

Bleh, it's not that I don't like Donnel; I've just never tried to use him. And Vaike… I know that there are some people that like him, and have figured out how to use him, but I don't really, not sure why.

So to remove the temptation to bash both him and Donnel, (I hate how Donnel talks!) I'm leaving them in Ylisstol to train. Kind of hard to bash characters when they're off screen after all.

As always, thank you to my Beta.


	6. Warrior Realm

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Warrior Realm)

Robin was very thankful for her Plegian cloak when they got to the border. She didn't envy Lissa at all. Robin was nice and warm while Lissa was freezing.

"It's freezing," Lissa snarled, almost whining. "How can anyone stand this?"

"Maybe you should go stand by Frederick's mare," Robin recommended. "I'll bet she's nice and warm."

Lissa nodded as she hurried to do so.

"So this is the fortress," Robin breathed and stepped closer to Chrom so that she could share her warmth with him better.

"Yes, this is the Longfort. It stretches across the whole border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom looked down at her with a smile. "It will be a bit warmer once we get inside."

"I suppose that would be nice, is there anything I should know?" she asked, smirking up at him.

"They are wary of outsiders," he replied, and she could see that Chrom was worried about something. "Don't mistake their lack of hospitality for open hostility."

She nodded. "Absence of one is not proof of the other," she agreed, letting him finish his thought.

Chrom nodded. "This will call for a bit of diplomacy is all."

"I hope you're right," She gave Chrom a small, lopsided smile. "Even with my warm cloak I'm still rather cold."

Chrom chuckled. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Our actions reflect on my country after all."

Frederick's eyes narrowed, and he wasn't the only one to notice something was off.

"Chrom!" She grit her teeth. "The Feroxi are mobilizing."

Chrom turned to her. "Why would they be doing that Robin?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She bit her lip as she tried to think up reasons that they would go this far. "Perhaps we should prepare for combat, pool our supplies. I'll think of something."

She eyed each of the Shepherds that were there and silently wished Sumia were there. Sumia would be able to survey the field from the air and give her insight into how a battle might go.

"Let's see, Stahl and Frederick," she muttered, "Chrom, myself, Lissa, Miriel." Right, that was good.

Chrom turned to her "Ready?"

"I think so," she gave him a grin. "Nothing lethal. Hit them with the butts. We don't want to kill our would-be allies after all."

Chrom nodded, noting that everyone else she'd selected was listening.

"Halt, who goes there?" Robin's head snapped up and she could barely see the captain standing at the gates.

Chrom took a deep breath. Robin could see that he wasn't going to enjoy this at all. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans," he called, trying to be as diplomatic as possible as he took a step forward.

"Not another step," the woman replied harshly. "I've lancers at the ready."

Chrom would have indeed stepped back if Robin hadn't put her hand on his shoulder and slipped her hand back into his, taking up negotiations herself. "Hold, milady."

She really hoped this worked. "We are not the enemy. Lady Emmeryn, the Exalt herself, sent us to," she searched for a word, "discuss matters of mutual interest."

Chrom squeezed her hand. "Nicely put. Better than what I would have said."

She blushed and gave him that loving smile that was just for him alone. "Thank you."

The woman growled. "My only interest is keeping you out." Robin was sure that the woman thought that Chrom's convoy were imposters. "Brigands, I will keep you out."

"Now see here." Robin tried to reason with the other woman. "We are not-"

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross our boarder?" the woman's anger was apparent. "I have the authority to kill such imposters where they stand."

Robin gasped. Her grip on her beloved tightened. "How dare she." She was too angry to even try to speak to whoever that was.

Frederick picked it up for her. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood. How dare you."

The woman laughed. "Indeed, and I'm the queen of Valm." She smirked. "You do know that impersonating royalty is a capital offence, yes?"

Robin growled but the woman went on before she could say anything. "Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way? You claim you are the Prince, then prove it on the battlefield."

"Oh no," Chrom felt like hiding his face in his hands. "Emm's not going to like this one bit."

"No, we tried though," Robin replied, not taking her eyes off the Feroxi on the battlements.

Chrom decided to give it one last try. "Please my good lady if you'd just listen," he stopped short, his eyes widening.

"I've heard enough." the other woman shouted. "Attack!"

Chrom pushed Robin out of the line of fire but knew that he'd never be able to get clear himself. He'd never forgive himself if he let Robin be killed. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Robin looked up from where she lay in the snow, her eyes wide with horror, afraid that she'd have to watch her beloved die in front of her again. She blinked and looked higher into the sky when he disappeared. "…Sumia?" she questioned.

Up on the Pegasus, Chrom blinked, confused as to why he wasn't dead. "Sumia?" he asked, not sure why he was so surprised. He'd always known that she'd had a crush on him.

"Better hold on tight, captain," she turned, giving him a bright, slightly battle thirsty smile. "This could get bumpy."

"Yeah," Chrom agreed as he settled himself more firmly behind her saddle.

"You'll be fine as long as I'm at her reins," Sumia continued. "I'll have you back with Robin in no time!"

Chrom blushed, before noticing that the lancers were getting ready for another round. "Look out!"

Sumia looked down, frowning angrily. "Right," she almost snarled and spurred the pegasus forward.

Robin let out a breath in relief when Sumia landed with Chrom behind their front line. "Are you both alright?"

"Yep, we should be," Chrom replied as he slipped off the back of Sumia's Pegasus and came back to Robin's side. "It's lucky she caught up when she did though. I'm almost positive that that's the pegasus that we found on the road about a week ago."

"Oh, she's just a sweetheart once you get to know her," Sumia gushed with a slightly shy smile.

"Well, thanks to you both," Chrom slipped his hand into Robin's, "but I think we need to focus on them."

"The Feroxi," She frowned. "Is the Feroxi way to fight?"

"Yes," Chrom replied.

"Well, here they come," she stiffened. Her grip on her bronze sword tightened so much that her knuckles went white.

Chrom smirked. "The Feroxi way it is then." He unsheathed Falchion.

"Robin," Sumia called, "arrows and wind magic are strong against Pegasi."

Robin nodded. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Shall we go to the right door?" Chrom looked down at her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's hurry."

A moment later Chrom stopped. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" His grip on Robin's hand tightened.

"Um, sir?" Robin's head whipped around. How the heck could his soldier be so quiet in that suit of armor? "Sir, right here, sir."

Chrom's head whipped around now as well. "Who's there?"

"Sir, it's just me. I'm standing right here."

Chrom blinked. "Oh, Kellam. Sorry, I must not have noticed you," he gave the man a weak smile.

"Have you been with us the whole time?" Robin asked. She eyed him, trying to work him into her plan. "Can you go look after Lissa? She's the only one here who can't fight."

"Yes, Madam tactician." He paused. "Just, please don't forget that I'm here again please?"

"I'll make sure we don't forget again," she promised.

Kellam lumbered over to Lissa, who jumped when she saw him.

Robin looked up at the Feroxi guarding the door. "Well, let's see how well this plan works…"

They were the first to the door. Robin depowering her magic enough to knock her opponents out while Chrom knocked out a few teeth using Falchion's pommel. "Well, now what?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Robin knelt. "Found a door key. It should work."

Chrom nodded. "How about you use it?"

She chuckled. That was just like her beloved to get down to business like this. "Sure," she placed the key in the door and it opened.

"Another perk to pairing up seems to be that our faster units can ferry our slower units across the battlefield," she mused as she watched Sumia carry Miriel up to where they were.

"That will be very useful," Chrom agreed and looked down at her with the beginnings of that look she'd seen so many times in her reoccurring nightmare. "It feels like you've been with us forever."

She blushed. "Funny how fighting together makes fast, lasting friendships."

"And the more we fight, the more valuable that friendship becomes," Chrom leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Her eyes widened. Then she had to blink tears out of her eyes. 'Oh, beloved…'

Together, with Robin and Chrom in front, they approached the woman guarding the entrance. "It's time. Let's not hurt her too badly, Chrom."

Chrom nodded. "Ready when you are."

The woman smirked. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words."

Chrom stepped forward, placing himself between the enemy and his tactician. "As usual?"

Robin smirked. "Yes." She brought her hand up as her beloved rushed their enemy. "Thunder," she breathed when she had a clear shot, letting loose her deliberately weakened magic and knocking the other, older woman out.

"So your claim was true," the other woman breathed as she passed out.

 _Half an hour later_

"A thousand apologies," Raimi, as she had introduced herself to Robin bowed. "Prince Chrom, I truly took you for imposters."

Chrom shook his head but didn't say anything. He would let Raimi say her piece.

"No imposters could have fought as you have today," she grinned. "I will send word to the khan in the capitol and shall escort you there personally."

"Thank you," Chrom agreed and squeezed Robin's hand. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Raimi disappeared inside.

Robin sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over, but I don't really understand how her whole demeanor could change so fast."

"She's a Feroxi," Chrom said, which really should have explained everything, but he went on, seeing as his best friend was a clueless amnesiac. "For them, actions speak louder than words."

"Oh," Robin blushed. "I suppose that explains it then. Can we go inside now?"

"Well, it isn't getting any warmer," Chrom agreed and pulled her back to her feet. "I don't see why not. I'd like to get out of the cold too."

(End)

There, ok, so this was way shorter than the other chapters…

Thank you to my Beta as usualy, my fic would be much worse if not for them.


	7. Two Falchion

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion known. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Two Falchions)

Robin yawned slightly as she made her way to the mess hall the next morning and stretched the kinks out of her arms. "I sure slept well." She paused at the doorway. "I wonder how beloved slept."

She shook her head and entered the mess hall. She smiled as she took a couple of pieces of toast and eggs to make some egg sandwiches for herself and Chrom. She'd been right in her guess. Chrom loved egg sandwiches for breakfast, almost as much as he loved Bear meat.

Robin looked around as she picked up the plate. There he was, sitting in a corner in the back. She made her way to his side. "Good morning," she chirped.

Chrom blinked and looked up from his arm as he hastily pulled his sleeve back down. "Uh, good morning, Robin." He sounded nervous.

She put the plate down and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you alright Chrom?"

"Yes, just fine." He eyed her in return. "What's got you so excited?"

"I heard that there was a disturbance last night," she replied and seated herself next to her beloved prince. "Someone trying to raid the kitchens I think."

"It was just some idiot thief," Chrom reached for one of the sandwiches and had to wonder how Robin could know his favorite breakfast since she'd only been with them a few weeks, just under two months really. "He bolted when he saw me though."

Her eyes narrowed in concern. "You didn't challenge him did you? You didn't get hurt?"

Chrom threw back his head and laughed. "No, Gods no," he replied when he got his laughter under control. "I'm fine. They had a dagger, but when I drew iron they fled with their tail between their legs."

Her expression didn't change. "Dear Gods, Chrom, you promised that you'd be more careful. I begged you not to take these risks didn't I?"

Chrom bowed his head in shame. "Yes, you did. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "You dork, you challenged him!"

"It was more like I was 'shooing him away'." Chrom tried to placate her as he put his half eaten breakfast back on their shared plate and then put his hands on her shoulders. "We can't very well leave the Feroxi to deal with them alone while we are here can we?"

"Do I have to keep begging you?" Her voice was getting louder and tears started to glisten in her eyes as the conversations around them silenced. " _Please do not take these foolish risks!_ "

Chrom chuckled sadly. "You do remember that just walking onto the battlefield is a risk?" He tried to soothe her frazzled nerves, using the back of a finger to wipe her tears away.

"I don't fear anyone besting you head-on," she retaliated angrily, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I fear you being stabbed in the back. Our enemies will not always have a sense of honor, Chrom."

"Do you really think someone like that would get the better of me?" Chrom asked as he put his arms around her.

"Shall I write you a list of heroes who said that before being snared or poisoned?" she asked sarcastically.

"That really isn't necessary, Robin." Chrom tried again to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"You are our _commander._ Any battlefield victories mean nothing if the army loses its leader." She pulled back enough so that she could glare into his eyes as she tried to make her point clear.

"You are no longer your own man," she reminded him softly and cupped his cheeks in her hands tenderly. Tears once again gathered in the corners of her eyes. "You stand for all of us."

Chrom's shoulders slumped. "Enough." He wiped her tears away again. "You've made your point and are right again, as always. I promise you that I will for certain be taking steps to be more careful, Robin." He kissed her forehead softly.

She looked up into his cobalt eyes and almost got lost in them; "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She blushed brightly. "Your welcome, Chrom." She turned and picked up her own sandwich to eat.

 _Several hours later: Ferox Castle_

"Please, Prince Chrom," Raimi bowed, "wait here while I go find the Khan."

"Of course," Chrom agreed as he looked around the entrance hall. He noticed that Robin was taking everything in with her sharp eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't have to wait for the Khan long.

She turned to him. "The Khan is away?"

"Most likely out training," Chrom corrected her with a grin. "The Khan of Ferox prefer battle to politics."

"So they are ruled by warriors then?" she asked, coming to his side.

"Battle is their politics really," Chrom agreed.

"Then I'd imagine either a giant of a man with large muscles or..." Robin stopped and turned to the doorway behind the throne.

"Or what?" the woman asked with her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Robin gave her a glance over then she grinned. "Or a woman, lithe and strong, with a talent for sword fighting and probably one of the most beautiful women on the continent."

The Khan threw back her head and laughed heartily. "I like you."

Chrom chuckled and took a step forward, almost hiding his tactician from view. "You are the Khan?"

"Yes," she replied bowing her head slightly, "one of them. I am the East Khan, Flavia. I apologize for the trouble at the border."

"It is alright. We've been dealing with the same trouble." Chrom waved her apology away.

Flavia seemed to sigh in relief. "Well, I can guarantee that you are welcome here in Ferox, Prince Chrom."

"So, the brigands have been disguising themselves as Ylisseans?" Robin asked from her place behind Chrom.

"Yes, the dogs," Flavia cursed, "We found documents proving the deception on one of the captains."

Robin looked from Khan Flavia to Chrom, "That doesn't make much sense though," she almost said to herself. "What do they have to gain from the tension between our two kingdoms?"

Chrom growled. "Damn them." He turned to Flavia. "Forgive me. That wasn't well put."

Flavia snorted. "Damn them. We prefer to speak plainly here, Prince Chrom."

Chrom nodded silently and smirked. "If that's the case then you should have a word with those damned border guards of yours."

Flavia laughed heartily. "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I already like you."

Chrom blushed slightly and tried to grin.

"I know why you are here," Flavia sighed. "Unfortunately, Prince, I cannot give it to you."

"What?" Lissa looked stricken. "Why not?"

"You are the Khan aren't you?" Robin asked curiously.

Flavia gave them a sad smile, "I am _one_ of them, remember? As of right now I lack the authority to give you the troops you need."

"Forgive us;" Robin apologized holding out a hand to keep her beloved quiet, "I'm not sure we understand. You are a Khan but lack the authority? How does that work?"

Flavia chuckled. "I knew I liked you. Here in Ferox, the Khans of the east and the west hold a tournament every few years. The victor of the tourney becomes the one in charge of both kingdoms. It means that they have the final say in things like forging alliances."

She shrugged. "The West-Khan won the last tournament, so..."

"Can we not expect any aide at all then?" Chrom asked as his shoulders slumped.

Robin huffed. "Don't give up, Chrom."

"You won't get help if you give up so easily," Flavia agreed. "You see, the next Tournament is in the next few days."

Robin's eyes lit up and Chrom wondered what was going through her head. "You are in need of Champions aren't you?" she asked, thankful that all her reading was proving useful.

Her beloved gave her a confused look. "But, Robin, what does that have to do with us?"

She turned to her beloved and gave him a look that said he was being stupid. "We need an alliance and troops right?"

"Yes," Chrom agreed and hoped that she would explain her thought process.

"Flavia here is the Khan but not the Khan in charge," she continued, paying no mind to the amused look on the East-Khan's face. "The tournament that decides which Khan is in charge of the whole country is in a few days, correct?"

Chrom nodded. "I still don't get it."

Robin didn't sigh. Instead she smacked her forehead with a gloved hand. Her beloved could be so thick at times. She turned to Flavia. "Question: who fights in the tournament?"

Flavia chuckled. "We Khans don't. We choose champions. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead Khans. That's the same reason that we don't involve kin or comrades."

She turned back to her beloved. "You heard her. If we win the tournament for her, then she will be able to grant us anything we might need, within reason of course."

"Oh," Chrom breathed, his own eyes lighting up as he finally understood.

"I swear," she smiled playfully. "What would you do without me Chrom?"

"We have never included foreign royalty," Flavia admitted. "That I know at least."

Flavia looked Chrom and his tactician over. "It's your choice of course."

"I guess there's no choice with the combined threat of the Risen and Plegia's constant attacks," Chrom mused.

He looked to Robin and hoped that she'd give him some direction. "If fighting for you is the quickest way, then we will take up our steel, but is it really the right thing to do?"

She sighed. Her beloved chose now to be doubtful? Robin wrapped her arms around her prince. "It is your decision in the end," she reminded him and pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "Just know that I will follow you no matter your choice." She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes,

Chrom nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "Let's do it." His whisper was full of conviction, and she could see the determination in his eyes.

Flavia chuckled at the lovebirds. "I like you, Prince Chrom. I hope you survive the tournament." She turned. "Come, I'll show you the arena."

Chrom pulled Robin with him as they followed her, and Robin was glad that she'd been able to return Chrom's determination to him.

"Be warned," Flavia looked over at them from over her shoulder, "the West-Khan has an equally able swordsman as champion."

Robin and Chrom shared a look. Marth, it had to be Marth. Chrom licked his lips. "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

Flavia chuckled. "Well spoken, I look forward to seeing if you are equally skilled."

 _That night_

She sighed in enjoyment as she sank into the hot water with her eyes closed. She was running scenarios through her mind; Marth was the one they needed to for sure beat. They were allowed ten units, but she was sure that if she chose right, they wouldn't need all ten.

"Frederick, maybe Sumia," she muttered as she relaxed, "myself and beloved, that's four…"

Her eyes opened when she heard a knock. "Robin, are you in here?" She froze. Chrom? What was beloved doing looking for her?

"I have a question." The knocking got louder.

She frantically began looking for her towel. "If you could just wait outside?" she called as she spotted her towel. It was no good. She'd have to get out.

She nearly froze when the door opened. "Come in?" She heard him ask as she hurried to get her to her towel. Why had she left it on the other side of the room?

"Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" She nearly dropped her towel. It sounded like Chrom was right behind her.

She turned and held her towel in front of her, but it really wasn't covering anything at all. Wide gold eyes met wide cobalt. She screamed.

Chrom back peddled as she reached for the closest thing within reach, her soap dish. "R-Robin?" He rubbed his eyes. "I can barely see in here."

She was speechless as she tried to recover her wits. "Beloved, Chrom, what are you doing in here?" she squeaked.

"I wanted to consult you on the tournament tomorrow." His cheeks were going bright red.

She was sure that she was supposed to be chasing him out but couldn't really find her voice to do so. "I-I see."

"Er," he gulped, eying her nude form with a shy eye before tearing his eyes away from her. "Is there a reason that you aren't wearing clothes?"

That snapped her back to reality. Chrom was not yet the husband that would want to slip into the tub with her to have a little private time. He was just her commander. "Out!"

Chrom back stepped. "Um, I'm sorry?"

"Damned right you are!" she snarled. "Why couldn't you have waited outside like I asked? Out!"

"But I-" his eyes widened and his face paled as he realized his mistake, "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean…."

He was out the door before she could even think to throw anything at him.

Robin shook her head as she began to dry her hair and blushed. She'd seen him eying her. "I hope he liked what he saw," she muttered. Her hair dry, she began drying the rest of her body.

Her beloved's cheeks were so red when she emerged five minutes later. "Alright you," she muttered and glared up at him halfheartedly, "what kind of moron blunders into the women's bathing area?"

"Me obviously," Chrom tried to joke. He knew it fell flat when she gave him that flat reprimanding look and gulped. "I was wondering if you'd finished choosing who would be fighting tomorrow."

She frowned. "Not completely."

"Oh, er, I'm really sorry. I had no intention of peeping." Chrom tried to reassure her.

She sighed. "It's fine, Chrom." It really wasn't but she couldn't bring herself to really care. "We are allowed ten units maximum."

She put down her board and arranged her pieces on it. "I've picked Frederick, Sumia, you and I so far, and I was leaning towards Sully and Stahl as well. There are two places left, and we have…"

Chrom nodded as he gazed from the board to her. "I don't think we'll need anyone else, but that's for you to decide, Robin."

She looked up at him. "If you're sure, Chrom. I'll keep thinking about it."

Chrom stood and placed his hand over hers causing her to look up at him with her large eyes. "Thank you, Robin." He kissed her cheek. "I really am sorry about catching you like that."

She blushed and smiled slightly. "It's water under the bridge now. Don't worry about it."

"I guess I'll see," his blushed deepened as his hand slipped from hers, "I mean, good bye."

Robin nodded, her eyes following her beloved as he left the room. "You dork," she breathed after she was sure he was gone. How had she fallen in love with him?

 _Three days later_

Robin looked around the arena, slightly intimidated by the sheer amount of people now sitting in the seats. "Wow, look at all those people." She was tempted to hide behind her beloved.

But she would not be able to direct the battle if she just hid behind Chrom. She also wasn't the only one to notice who was at the other side of the arena. "Marth?" she blinked. What was Marth doing here?

"Chrom, look!"

He slipped his hand into hers. "I see him."

"What are we going to do Chrom?" she asked and looked up into his eyes.

Chrom shook his head. "There are some things I'd like to know."

She nodded and took a step back. "Try not to get into a fight please, before it begins at least?"

Chrom nodded to her before turning to face Marth. "Marth, a question before we begin?"

Marth looked away. It seemed that he didn't want to say anything.

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "Fine then. I'm sorry, Robin, but it looks like he wants a confrontation."

Robin eyed Marth and nodded. "Looks like it. Don't hurt Marth too much please."

"Don't worry. He saved your life." Chrom put an arm around Robin's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze as he pushed the memory of her nude form from a few days before out of his mind.

"It would be bad form to repay him for that with death." Chrom pulled away from her and unsheathed Falchion, facing Marth again.

"Let our swords speak for us," Chrom's calm voice carried, catching Marth's attention.

Staying silent, Marth pulled his own sword from its sheath as Chrom approached him.

That was when Chrom noticed that Marth's sword was oddly familiar, too familiar to be comfortable. "Falchion?"

But, that couldn't be. Chrom had Falchion didn't he? He looked down and sure enough, Falchion was in his hands. So where had Marth gotten that?

"Where did you get that?" Chrom demanded his voice colored with disbelief. "There's no way!"

Marth slid into a defensive posture as Chrom rushed him and parried each blow with an identical one of his own.

Her eyes were wide as she watched. It almost looked like Chrom was fighting himself.

Finally, Chrom jumped into the air and flipped three times, bringing Falchion down a little too hard.

Marth hissed as he was pushed back and grunted in pain. He jumped back and waited for Chrom's next question as he tried to recover somewhat from that onslaught of attacks.

Chrom took a deep breath. "Tell me," he caught his breath, "who taught you to fight?"

Marth seemed to smirk. "My father," he proclaimed before almost perfectly copying Chrom's last attack.

Robin's eyes widened when she heard. 'Your father, Marth? Could your father be Chrom?' She wondered blankly as Chrom returned to her side.

If Chrom was Marth's father, then who was Marth's mother? Robin shook her head and set her mind back to the task at hand. "Marth certainly is a gifted swordsman."

Chrom nodded. "That last attack took me by complete surprise." He gave her a teasing smirk. "Have you got a plan for us, Madam Tactician?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she reminded him with a smirk of her own. It wouldn't until after he asked for her hand, but she was sure Chrom wouldn't do that for a long time still. "Marth's men look just as capable as he is, so we should mind our distance I think."

There were no archers, so Sumia would be safe enough. "Hmm, Sumia, you take care of Lissa."

"Yes, Madam Tactician," Sumia replied and pulled Lissa up to sit behind the saddle of her Pegasus.

"Stahl," Robin turned, "you and Sully make sure nothing happens to Virion."

"Right," Sully agreed as Stahl pulled the man up onto his horse.

"Frederick," Robin turned to the man, "watch Sully."

"I will watch her back," the Great Knight promised.

"I'll back you up as usual Chrom." She smiled up at her beloved before turning to look at Marth across the arena. "Let's do this."

The company split, Sumia picking off the swordsmen from the sky with her lance and ferrying Lissa to anyone that was injured.

Frederick was keeping the swordsmen away from Sully, and Sully and Stahl were cutting down anyone who went for Virion, who was sniping the rest.

That left a clear way for Chrom and herself to get to Marth. "Remember, we don't want to kill him." She reminded her beloved.

Chrom nodded.

Marth smiled. "Let us fight with honor." He looked from Chrom to Robin. "May the best soldier win."

"Careful, Chrom. We know he's good," she whispered. "Let me make the first attack."

Chrom nodded as she pulled out her thunder tome. The runes glowed around her as it charged in her palm, lines of runes circled her hand as she held it out, and her sharp eyes noticed when Marth took what was obviously a scared step back. "Thunder!"

Marth couldn't evade her attack and took its full brunt, flinching as he was pushed back.

Chrom crouched. "Your time has come," he breathed as he lunged and brought Falchion down fast and strong, though he was careful enough to use the flat of his blade, not the edge. He heard Marth's ribs crack as they broke and sent him flying backwards.

Marth looked up-it was a miracle that his mask was still in place-when he heard Chrom speak. "Who is your father?"

"I've said enough for today." He pushed himself painfully into a sitting position.

"Is that how it is?" Chrom asked, exacerbated. "Robin owes you her life and for that you have my gratitude."

Marth coughed. "Impressive, if not surprising."

Robin grabbed Chrom's arm. "Enough, Chrom. We've won."

Chrom nodded and they turned away from Marth to go celebrate.

Flavia was laughing when they arrived at where she was waiting. "Well fought," she complimented. "You have my respect, and your alliance. I will provide the soldiers Ylisse might need."

Chrom sighed as he sat down, feeling much older than he really was. "Truly? Thank you."

Flavia huffed. "I should be thanking you." She smiled at them fondly. "Come my new friends, tonight we celebrate."

Chrom sighed and stretched. "Marth hits hard."

She chuckled. "I'm not surprised. His father must be a very strong and powerful man." She began massaging his shoulders to get the kinks and knots out of them. "You probably got off lightly, only fighting him to a standstill like that."

Chrom groaned as he felt her soft but powerful fingers working the knots out of his back. "That part I don't get. How could he have known my style that well?" He looked up at his dear friend and tactician over his left shoulder.

"We've only met Marth once, haven't we?"

"Yes," she agreed, "he said he learned it from his father." She paused, her fingers never stopping. "I think I might know who his father is."

Before they could continue their conversation, someone else came in. "Bah, any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it." a man grumbled.

She and Chrom both turned to him.

"I'm sorry?" she hated how uncertain her voice sounded. "Have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power," he huffed almost angrily. "You're handy with a sword boy. I thought I'd picked the stronger man though."

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked curiously.

"'Marth'?" the man snorted. "He's a delusional sellsword. He knocked my old Champion flat."

She didn't think Marth was delusional, but she kept quiet.

"He's gone now," the Khan waved his hand as if he didn't care. "Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

She sent Lissa a dark look as she sighed.

Lissa decided rather smartly not to say anything at all.

Robin turned back to Chrom. "I think it might be a good idea to return to Ylisstol now. Maybe give Emmeryn the good news, and I can check on Donnel's progress."

Chrom nodded and stood from his chair. "That's a good idea." He eyed the sky out a window. "However, it's late. We should leave in the morning."

"Hold. I have a gift for you," the Khan smirked.

One of the men from the arena walked in, and Robin recognized him as one of the men Sully had taken down. "Who is this?"

The Khan grinned. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion." He shrugged. "He's not much for talking, but he's as good as Marth in my mind, peerless with a sword."

He stopped. "In fact, I'm not sure _how_ Marth beat him, and so quickly too."

Lissa blinked. "But he looks really strong." She took a step forward. "How?"

Lon'qu glared at Lissa. "Away woman."

Lissa glared. "What did I say?"

The Khan laughed. "The ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." The man grinned. "He is quite capable and might even have the makings of a Khan himself. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to your cause."

Robin eyed the man and had to agree with the Khan. "Are you sure? His aversion to women might be a problem later."

"Yes I'm sure." The Khan looked between Robin and Chrom and came to the same conclusion as Donnel had before him. "He is your man now."

She and Chrom shared a look. "And you Lon'qu?" Chrom asked.

Lon'qu huffed. "He gives orders, and I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Chrom nodded and put a hand over one of Robin's. "Then welcome to the Shepherds."

He got up. "Robin, let's discuss our route before we turn in."

"As you wish, Chrom." She looked back at them all. "Good night everyone."

She followed Chrom through the door and down to one of the planning rooms.

(End)


	8. Paralogue 4: Anna the Secret Seller

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Anna the Merchant)

An older woman watched forlornly from the hilltop as a younger woman dealt with some slavers. "Oh, that poor girl," she breathed.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as he and his convoy arrived next to hers.

"Oh Sirs, please," she took Chrom's hands in her own, "a young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits."

Conscious of Robin's subvocalized growling, Chrom pulled his hands away. "Don't worry. We're on our way."

Robin eyed the battlefield. "I don't like this at all."

Chrom wrapped his arms around his friend. "I know. We'll take care of her."

Robin nodded. "You'd better talk to her, too."

Chrom nodded.

The redhead didn't look scared. In fact she must have thought that they were idiots. She sighed. "Why can't these morons leave me be?"

"What terrible luck for you to wander by today." The moron in front of her grinned stupidly. "Oh, but unlucky girls still sell. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Victor a fine home."

The redhead smirked. "Careful love. Prices aren't the only things I can cut in half."

Robin smirked. "She'll be fine for the moment."

Chrom had to agree.

Robin turned. "Donnel, let's put that training to good use. Pair up with Sully."

Donnel turned to look up at the Cavalier and swallowed. "Yes, your ladiness, Princess Tactician."

Sully smirked as she grabbed Donnel by the back of his armor and pulled him up behind her saddle bodily. "Don't worry, Princess Tactician. I'll take good care of our farmboy here."

Robin smiled. "Good to know. Just don't scare the lad too much."

"I won't," Sully said with a wide smile.

The redhead ducked when she heard the sound of magic and grinned when she saw it was a bolt of Thunder magic. She turned, her eyes zeroing in on the blue haired man fighting with a blue haired woman. "Hello there, handsome," she purred and ignored the quiet growl that came from his companion. "Am I being rescued?"

Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder to soothe the feathers the merchant had ruffled. "Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight?"

"I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure." The girl shrugged. "Or locks, for that matter."

"Are you a thief then?" Robin watched the redhead calculatingly.

The redhead laughed. "Locksmith, thank you very much," she corrected and waved Robin's words away. "But yes, door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like these bandits have quite the hoard built up."

"Well then," Chrom blocked the axe aimed at Robin who then retaliated with her Elthunder, "I think we're in business."

"Sure," the redhead replied with a grin as she pulled out a staff to heal Robin's injured arm. "I believe we are."

Robin gave her a nod of thanks before shooting her magic over Chrom's shoulder, killing another Brigand. "Shall we take this to their leader?"

Of course, the leader was the biggest and meanest of the lot. "You stand no chance." He laughed in a way Robin thought was ridiculous. "I'm a conqueror by name and a conqueror by nature!"

"These guys are ridiculous to think they can beat us," Robin muttered.

Chrom nodded. "You would think that they'd learn. Do you want to take him or shall I?"

"I think you deserve to have some fun, Chrom," the tactician took a step back. "After you, Commander."

Chrom grinned. "Since when was today my birthday?" he jested as he pulled Falchion from its sheath.

Robin giggled. "Just attack already you idiot," she scolded affectionately.

Chrom ran at him. "Your end has come!" The man died by Chrom's blade.

Robin walked to his side. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nope," Chrom grinned as he wrapped an arm around his best friend and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Good." Robin blushed as she looked up into his peaceful face. Those three forbidden words were on the tip of her tongue and how she longed to say them.

'I love you, Beloved,' she thought with a smile and brushed the tip of her nose against his.

"Yo, lovebirds," the redhead called with a giggle.

Robin and Chrom broke apart. Their cheeks flushing a deep red. They turned away from each other hurriedly.

"Yes?" Robin hissed in displeasure and not at all happy that her moment had been interrupted.

The redhead giggled. "Thanks for your help. The name's Anna." Anna sheathed her sword and tucked her staff away. "Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller."

Chrom coughed, finally able to beat his blush down. "The roads are dangerous these days, Anna. Be careful on your travels.

Anna looked slightly confused. "Well, it's far less dangerous having people like you around." She grinned impishly. "What do you think? Fancy taking me with you?"

Anna was sure she'd have so much fun teasing the two in front of her.

"You're probably safer on your own," Robin replied even as her mind slid Anna into place in all of her strategies.

Chrom looked down at his tactician. "Robin's right. We're marching into a war..."

Anna's impish smile morphed into a more genuine one. She wasn't sure these two knew how they were acting like love sick teens. "Well, at least I won't be bored. Besides," she turned her eyes to the blue haired tactician, "I can be very useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow. I guarantee it."

Robin smiled. "Glad to hear it." She looked up at Chrom. "What do you think?"

Chrom gave her a distracted nod. "Yes, I think she'll fit right in."

"That's that then." Robin turned back to Anna. "Anna the Secret Seller, welcome to the Shepherds."

"Thank you, Princess Tactician." Anna smiled. "Glad to be here."

Robin nodded as she walked off.

 _The next morning_

Robin stretched as she headed to the temporary training fields. "I really hope Sully's not terrorizing the troops _again._ "

Sully let out a war cry as she trained against one of the regular soldiers.

Robin sighed as she sat down to watch. "No such luck I guess."

The soldier fell to his knees "I yield. I yield. M-mercy!"

Donnel watched Sully in awe. "She's just like one of them knights out'a the stories Ma used to tell. I'm jealous somethin' fierce."

Robin blinked and looked over. "Donnel?"

Sully had heard him. "I'm not LIKE a knight, kid." She huffed, pretending to take offence. "I AM a knight."

Donnel flinched. "Ya heard me then," he blushed, "did ya?"

Sully sighed. "You're not very subtle, Donnel," She tried to soften the blow. "I swear the whole camp can hear you think sometimes." She tried to joke.

"B-beggin' your pardon, Sir Ma'am. I didn't mean nothin' by it." His blush deepened as he looked down at his fingers. "So, uh, do ya think maybe you could tell me what bein' a knight's like?"

Sully chuckled kindly and lost her blood thirsty look. "As long as you promise to stop calling me 'Sir Ma'am.'" She gave him an inquiring smile. "Why are you asking, anyway? Thinking of becoming a knight?"

Donnel's face was now red as a tomato. "Oh, gosh, no!" There was no way he'd be able to do something like that. "It's just that knights and such is the stuff'a legend to me."

He'd never actually met a real knight before Prince Chrom and his lady had saved him from that bandit. "Ain't never seen one back on the farm, and now here you are, and... Well, I reckon I'm curious is all."

Sully laughed. "Curious to see how close the story book version is to the real thing?"

Donnel looked away. "I ain't tryin' to impose on ya. If it's a big ol' hassle, just say so."

Sully waved that away. "Nonsense. Tell ya what," she gave him a fond smile, "come find me at dinner and we can talk then."

Donnel gave her a hopeful look. "Really?"

Sully nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Ma... Er, Sully. That's mighty kind of ya!"

Robin smiled as she slipped away.

(End)


	9. A Few Days Rest

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(A Few Days Rest)

Two days before they were supposed to get back to Ylisstol, the camp was treated to another episode of the Chrom and Robin show. It had started out casually but it didn't stay that way.

She was leaning against one of the tent poles when Chrom walked passed her from doing the afternoon patrol. "You know what I've heard?"

Chrom froze. He turned to her, his dearest, best friend. "No, what have you heard?"

She gave him a flat look and she saw him cringe. "I've heard from a few of the men that you've been going on patrol with maybe one or two others."

"Only to patrol the immediate area." Chrom couldn't look at her. He'd known that she'd give him this lecture, _again_.

She huffed and then sighed. "You do know what I'm going to say," she pushed off the pole and walked over until they were chest to chest and glared up into his eyes, "right?"

Chrom sighed. His shoulders slumped as he repeated the phrase for what had to be the hundredth time since they met. "'That it's too risky, and I need to be more careful'," he recited dutifully.

"I cannot keep you safe if you don't follow my advice!" Her shoulders were shaking with her pent up emotions.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, mother," Chrom teased.

She turned her sharp eyes to his. "If you know this then why?"

Chrom gazed down at her with soft, almost loving eyes. "Look," he raised a hand to cup one of her cheeks in his gloved palm, "I understand."

His voice was as soft as his eyes. "There could be enemies out there yes, but..." His other hand joined the first, and he couldn't bear to see those tears in her eyes.

Chrom kissed those tears away. "What if there is someone out there who needs my help? We may not be at war, but we might as well be."

She closed her eyes as he brushed that stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. "My people are suffering, Robin. I can't ignore that," he whispered.

"I won't."

Robin sighed and placed her right hand over his left. "Why not send our men to search for these hapless innocents then?" Her eyes opened and gazed sadly up into his.

"Because." Chrom pulled her into a hug.

"Because?" Robin laid her head on his shoulder.

Chrom smiled. "Because of you." He wanted to kiss her but decided not to.

"Me?" Eyes wide in realization, she stared up at him.

Chrom nodded. "Yes, you. If I hadn't been there—if Frederick alone had found you—would we have ever met?"

Robin was speechless for a moment. The very thought of never meeting her beloved Prince was something that she never wanted to even contemplate. It was bad enough that she was jealous of Marth's mother. It really was lucky that he was so oblivious. "…Probably not." It pained her to admit it.

"You see? It's not just you, Robin. It's everyone like you as well."

Robin closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up again. He was so sweet. She was tempted to laugh.

"I know that going out there exposes me to dangers," he wiped away the tears in the corners of her eyes, "and I will admit that I haven't always been careful."

This time she did laugh weakly. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one."

Chrom smiled. "Maybe, but it's a risk I'm willing to take to connect with people." He kissed her forehead.

"To forge bonds."

"Bonds?" She blinked. "Between who?"

Chrom rested his chin on the top of her head. "You and me," he admitted. "Me and others."

Robin leaned against him. "Others?" Her voice was soft, loving.

"Mm," Chrom agreed. "The villagers we've met. The world we've seen together. Bonds such as these, they are the true strength of this, our, army."

"Without them we'd be lost," she realized.

"I agree," Chrom looked down at her, and she saw that look she'd been wanting so desperately to see. "That's one benefit of leadership: I make that final call."

She blushed. "It's hard to argue when you use me as your example," she grumbled good naturedly. "If you are going to be so stubborn, then you should at least let me come."

Chrom grinned. "So you can watch my back?"

"Partly, you goof," she whispered and fisted a hand in the material of his shirt, "but I want to be there when you find the next me. I want to help you make this army stronger, and to help you to forge new, strong bonds."

"Then we'll go together tomorrow," Chrom promised.

"Alright, but I reserve the right to hit you with a Thunder Spell should you forget," Robin warned.

"Yes, dear." Chrom bowed to her wisdom.

 _Two days later_

The Shepherds were exhausted when they walked through the gates of Ylisstol and most of them wanted to curl up in their beds in the garrison and sleep for the next few days. Robin was riding with Chrom, as usual. "I want to check on Donnel and Vaike before we report in, is that alright?"

"I don't see why not," Chrom replied. "I think I'll take an hour for myself too."

"I will enjoy sleeping in an actual bed tonight," Robin commented with that personal smile just for Chrom.

"I as well." Chrom dismounted and held a hand out to her.

Robin blushed as she slid down, and he caught her before she could lose her footing. She followed him through the city, just a step behind, and they parted ways at the garrison. Robin was going to check on Vaike and Donnel, and Chrom was going to report to his sister.

Robin smiled as she watched Donnel and Vaike spar. Donnel was now beating Vaike almost every time and was ready to advance. She left him a new uniform and a Master Seal before leaving the Garrison to find Chrom.

She found him with Emmeryn.

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn asked with a smile as Robin slipped in.

Chrom nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." Emmeryn turned. "Welcome back, Robin."

"Good day, Your Grace." Robin curtsied before stepping into her place just behind Chrom.

Chrom slipped one of his hands into hers. "You should see Ferox's warriors," he was saying, "Perhaps now our people will be safe from-"

The three of them swiftly turned their attention to the doorway as the huge doors slammed open and a woman came rushing into the chamber.

She was out of breath when she got to the dais where Emmeryn was sitting on her throne. The woman was quite pale, so she probably had bad news. "Your Grace, M-milord!" She stood tall as she caught her breath.

"Forgive me, but I bring alarming news."

"Phila, slow down," Emmeryn scolded gently. "What's happened?"

"What is it?" Chrom asked, becoming alarmed himself. He calmed slightly when Robin gave his hand a squeeze.

"Plegian soldiers have been spotted inside our southwest border," Phila reported. She swallowed. "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Chrom's eyes widened. "But, that's Maribelle isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's Maribelle," Lissa agreed faintly. She turned to her brother. "Chrom, we have to do something."

The woman, Phila, shivered. "There's more."

"What do you mean more?" Chrom demanded. He knew they might not get an answer if Robin asked.

Phila turned to look at him. "King Gangrel of Plegia is claiming that Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country."

Lissa covered her mouth in horror.

"He demands that we pay restitution for this, 'insult'."

"And what?" Chrom asked angrily, his voice raising. "We're to believe that dastard? There's a reason he's known as the Mad King of Plegia."

Chrom found himself being turned around and blinked as Robin pulled him down into a kiss. "Peace, Chrom," she whispered pulling back.

Chrom's cheeks had never been so red.

Emmeryn smiled. She was already making wedding plans in her mind. "Your Lady is right, Chrom. We need to keep our wits around us."

Chrom, much calmer, still glared at nothing. "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it," he muttered, hand squeezing Robin's. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke a war with us."

He sighed as Robin's other hand came up under his cape and started to rub his back. "He won't stop until he drags us all to hell with him."

Emmeryn sighed and was grateful that Robin was there to keep her brother from flying off the handle. She looked to Phila for her input.

"I must agree with the Prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate that such actions have consequences."

Emmeryn closed her eyes. "I understand your feelings, Chrom, I truly do," she stood from her throne, "but if we give him the war he wants we lose, no matter the outcome."

Chrom's shoulders slumped. "I know. The last war nearly ruined the Halidom. It left many of our people homeless, starving, but what else can we do?" he implored and turned hopeless eyes on his older sister.

Emmeryn stood from her throne and walked down the steps to stand with her brother. "I'll tell you what we can't do," she gave Robin a smile, before turning her eyes back to her brother. "We cannot make the same mistake our father did. Instead, I will offer parlay with King Gangrel."

"But, Emm, you can't!" Lissa protested.

Robin was shaking her head even as Phila spoke.

"Please reconsider. He cannot be trusted, Your Grace."

"So either we march to war or leave Maribelle to die?" Emmeryn shot back and turned disapproving eyes on her Pegasus Knight Commander. "No, that I cannot accept."

Robin stepped around Chrom to face Emmeryn. "I'll think of something, Your Grace."

Emmeryn nodded. "Just take care of my brother Robin."

Robin blushed and looked down.

Phila sighed. "Forgive me. I spoke out of turn, Your Grace." She knelt. "I know that you will always stand by your own principles."

"You are forgiven, Phila," Emmeryn replied with a smile.

"Then please," Phila looked up at her, "allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you."

Chrom took a step forward. "I'm going too." He put an arm around Robin. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

Emmeryn chuckled. Did Chrom even know what he was doing?

"I want to be there for you _and_ Maribelle!" Lissa proclaimed.

Emmeryn's smile was bright. "Very well," she sounded very happy. "Thank you, your strength will be mine."

Chrom smiled. "When do we leave, Emm?"

"In two days," she replied, "so that Robin and you, as well as the other Shepherds, can rest."

Chrom nodded as he guided Robin from the throne room. "We'll see you then."

That night Chrom found Robin in the garrison with a book of strategies by her side as she contemplated the map in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her left shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the best route and how best to place our troops should things go south and the Parlay fall apart." Robin replied as she slipped a hand over one of his. "Lady Emmeryn might not like this kind of thing, but I'd rather have several contingencies in place and not need them..."

"Than to need a plan and not have one," Chrom finished for her as he intertwined their fingers. "With you as our Madam Tactician we will never fail."

She blushed as Chrom's lips brushed lightly against her neck. "C-Chrom…"

He pulled away. "Yes, Robin?"

She turned around and froze. Their lips were almost touching. She wanted to kiss him again, but should she?

"I…" She swallowed.

"You look tired, Robin. You should get some sleep."

"Y-yeah, you're right. I really should," she agreed and closed her book and reaching for the map.

Chrom nudged her. "You go rest. I'll take care of this."

She blushed again. "S-sure." Robin fled the room, not noticing Lissa and Sumia standing there.

"They have it so bad," Lissa whispered.

Sumia nodded. "I'll go make sure Robin gets her bath. We leave tomorrow right?"

"Nope, Emm said in two days. I'll go help my brother clean up."

 _Two days later_

Chrom, with Robin at his side, looked over his men. "Well then, is everyone ready?

"Ready when you are, Captain!" Sumia piped up as she pet her Pegasus's mane.

"It's a long march," Robin reminded them all. "We have to go through the western mountains to get to the border."

"We can handle anything, Madam Tactician," Miriel reassured her.

Robin smiled. "Good."

They all turned when the door slammed open, and there was the youngest member of the Shepherds, Ricken. "Ricken, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Captain, Madam Tactician," Ricken bowed to them both, "I'm all packed, when do we leave?"

Chrom blinked. "Ricken, how did you hear about this?" he shook his head. "Never mind, go back inside."

"But-" Ricken tried to protest and turned to Robin to see if she'd back him up.

"I'm sorry, Ricken, I've seen how good you are, but I have to agree. I don't think you are quite old enough yet for this kind of mission."

"But, you know how good I am. You've seen me practicing." His shoulders slumped. "You know I can handle myself, Princess Tactician."

Robin blushed brightly. "Yes I do. Still, someone has to stay behind and protect the garrison. We'd feel safer with your magic here."

Chrom nodded in deference to Robin's choice. "All right, you'll stay and watch the Garrison. We're off then. Be good, alright, Ricken?"

Ricken stared after them in confusion his shoulders shaking in anger and annoyance. "'Be good'? How old does the Captain think I am?" he asked himself. He couldn't really fault the Tactician Princess as she didn't know him very well. They'd only met a few days ago when they'd gotten back from Regna Ferox.

Then again, he knew about her ability to figure a person out in a glace. Ricken huffed.

"Well, I'll just have to show them how good I can be!"

(End)

Ok, so this is actually the end of Chapter 4 in game, but filler! And look, romance! I know that I'm going to have to write other Support conversations, but I really am not sure what the other ships will be, other than maybe Tharja/Frederick and Lon'qu/Nowi.

Yes, Lon'qu/Nowi and Frederick/Tharja are a thing here.

As always, thank you to my Beta for fixing whatever is messy.

Neph


	10. The King and the Exalt

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Exalt and the King)

The second week into their march to the border found Chrom stretching as he walked through camp, coming back from a meeting with Emmeryn and Phila. And Robin too.

"Mah, ever since I accidentally walked in on Robin in the bathing area in Ferox," he sighed, "I've felt awkward around her."

He headed towards his tent. "Whenever we're alone I freeze. What should I do?"

He opened the flap to his tent and walked in. "I've never had this problem before and I can't talk to Emm about it." He snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll take a bath. Perhaps the hot water and steam will calm my nerves. After a quick soak I can go find my tactician, and we can chat as we always do."

Happy with his solution, Chrom grabbed his bathing supplies and headed to the men's bathing tent.

On the other side of camp, Robin was trying to find where the lances and axes were kept. She knew it was around here somewhere. "Let's see. The armament tent is here somewhere. Here it is!"

She opened the flap, almost freezing when steam came out. This was not good. To go in or not? This could not be the tent she wanted, but if Chrom was in here, she supposed the real question was whether she wanted revenge on her dork of a husband for walking in on her or not. A mischievous smile worked its way onto her face and she walked in. "Right then. I'll just head in." Her voice was loud.

Chrom froze his cheeks reddening. "Robin! Where did you come from?" He'd just gotten out to dress and go find her. Now he was wishing he'd stayed in the water.

Robin blushed turning away, letting out a calculated scream as she reached for something to throw.

Chrom ducked. "Blazes, what are you screaming for? You walked in on _me_ this time." Why was she throwing things _again_?

Shouldn't _he_ be the one throwing things at _her_? "Ouch!" Was that the soap dish?

"Would you stop throwing things at me already?"

Robin kept facing away from him. "Have you no shame?" she scolded him loudly, "Noble or not, you should _at least_ wear a towel when addressing a lady!"

"But you" - he couldn't quite dodge the next projectile - "Ow, you were the one to walk in on me this time!"

Robin deflated, feeling rather ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't meant to get so carried away. "Forgive me, Prince Chrom."

Chrom took the chance to pull his clothes on. "Are you done throwing things at me?"

Robin bowed her head in mortification. Why had she thrown that stuff at her beloved husband? "I think so." She blushed. "I don't know what happened. I guess something just snapped."

"Well, no harm done." He rubbed his stinging ear. "Perhaps this is the Gods' justice for when I walked in on you." He laughed nervously.

Robin giggled. "Thanks for being so good natured about it. Can I turn around now?"

"Sure," Chrom replied as he tried to get his cape to sit right.

Robin turned around. "I feel terrible about the soap dish." She pushed his hands away and fixed his cape. "How's your ear?"

"Well it stings," Chrom blushed at how close they were standing, very aware of just how pretty his Tactician was, "But it's feeling better."

"That's good." Robin blushed as she looked up at him, they were so close.

"Besides, look on the bright side." He kissed her unshed tears away tenderly.

"What bright side?" she breathed curiously as her eyes closed reflexively.

Chrom shrugged. "We've seen each other naked now right?" His cheeks were the same dark red hers were.

"So I guess we've got nothing left to hide." His smile was nervous.

"In a way, we are closer than ever."

"Not in the most appropriate way I'm sure," she retorted as Chrom slid an arm around her shoulders like he usually did when they chatted.

"But I suppose as long as no one else knows about this then it's alright." She looked up at him and froze. Their faces were millimeters apart, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She longed for him to close the gap, to kiss her.

Chrom nervously pulled back a bit. That was too close. Another minute and he'd have kissed her. He wanted to, but he didn't know how she felt about him. He gave her a silly, lopsided grin. "It's kind of like we're partners in crime" He laughed.

"Really?" she asked as a similar silly grin appearing on her own face.

"Well yeah, sharing an unsavory past."

She giggled. "You goof."

"Hey," Chrom grasped her chin and turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes again, "anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

"Alright, I like the sound of that anyway." She chuckled. "Alright partner, your secret is safe with me."

 _The day before the Parlay with Gangrel_

Robin scribbled something in her journal as she finalized the last of her plans should things go south and her Shepherds were forced to fight. "Okay, So Frederick and Stahl are over here, and Donnel is helping Sully on the other side." She rested her chin on one hand. "Should Sumia be the one to grab Maribelle or not, since we have to worry about archers maybe…"

She hadn't seen Chrom all day, but she wasn't too worried just yet. As long as Chrom knew the plans she had in place, he'd be fine, and she wasn't about to let him fight on his own. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash.

She yawned. "What time is it?" Usually Chrom was there to drag her to bed if she stayed up late enough. "Never mind, we still have a bit of a march before we get to the meeting place tomorrow."

She smiled as the last of her contingency plans fell into place. "Chrom may have been avoiding me for the last three days, but I'm glad that I'm finally finished with my plans." She stretched as she got up from her seat to put her supplies away.

She left the tent rubbing one eye as she did so, walked past Chrom's to get to her own, an only stopping when she heard voices in Chrom's tent.

"Sister, you're looking too far into this and finding something that's not there," she heard her beloved say.

"Oh, Chrom, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you are smitten with that tactician of yours," Emmeryn's voice said. "When are you going to get off your duff and ask her to marry you? I'll handle the wedding details."

Her beloved stuttered for a good minute. "Emm, it's really not like that!"

Emmeryn giggled. "Everyone can see the way she looks at you." There was a smacking sound.

"She's probably been in love with you since you found her."

Robin blushed. Did Beloved love her back now? She hoped so.

"You're just as bad as Lissa, Emm," Chrom grumbled.

"Admit it already and we'll back off," the Exalt tempted. "She has been acting as your Princess Consort for how long now?"

Robin's ears pricked the longer the silence lasted. "Alright fine!" Chrom hissed. "I think I've been in love with Robin since I found her!"

There was a clap of hands, and Robin knew that it was Emmeryn. "Wonderful. Now, I shall take care of your wedding plans, but you really should ask Robin soon."

Robin retreated to her tent. What had she just heard? She fell onto her bedroll and tried to keep her pleasure to herself. Beloved loved her! She wanted to scream in happiness.

Then she sat bolt upright. Didn't that make Marth her child, since Chrom was obviously Marth's father? She giggled at the silliness of it all. "I can't believe I was jealous of myself," she muttered when she'd finally gotten her laughter under control.

For the first time since she woke with no memories, Robin slept well, dreaming of her and Chrom's wedding, and of baby Marth.

 _Border Pass: Midmorning_

Robin's sharp eyes took everything in from her place just behind Chrom. There were a lot of troops here. "It seems my battle plans will be needed after all," she muttered almost silently.

Chrom squeezed her hand. "We knew that already, Robin," he reminded her as he kept his eyes out for Gangrel and Maribelle.

"Can you fault me for hoping that my contingency plans wouldn't be needed?" She wasn't sure why she'd hoped that anymore. "I wonder which plan we'll need."

Her eyes narrowed. They'd need someone to grab Maribelle so. "Plan A and sub plan C I think."

Chrom hummed in agreement and nodded to Sumia, who smiled back. "You got it. I'll protect Maribelle, Princess Tactician."

"Good to know," she muttered as they came to a stop. "No sight of Maribelle yet but…"

"There's Gangrel," Chrom muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Hush, My Prince," Robin soothed. "He will get what's coming to him eventually."

Gangrel cackled when he saw them all. "What's this then?" he laughed madly. "The Exalt herself in all her radiance!"

"Boy is he playing this up," Robin breathed sarcastically.

"This is how he always is. There's a reason he is called the 'Mad King'."

"I have never doubted you, Chrom," Robin replied and squeezed his hand.

Gangrel stopped laughing. "I fear I must shield my eyes." The sarcasm was dripping from his words.

Emmeryn took a step forward, almost hiding her younger siblings and Robin, from view. "King Gangrel," her voice was strong and carried well but she was not yelling, "I've come for the unfortunate truth between us."

"The truth?" a white haired woman wearing a Dark Flier uniform laughed. "I can give you the truth."

Emmeryn smiled peacefully. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Her voice pleasant, as if she and the Dark Flier were chatting about the weather.

The Dark Flier frowned. "You may call me Aversa."

"Very well," Emmeryn's smile gained a bit of an edge. "Aversa, is Maribelle unharmed?"

Gangrel cut in. "Who?" He pretended to forget. "Oh yes, that little blonde brat," he spat. That was the signal for one of his men to bring her forward.

"Unhand me you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle snarled as she was pulled into view of the Ylissean contingent.

"Maribelle!" Lissa gasped. Why did this have to happen to her best friend?

Maribelle blinked, her eyes moving quickly before landing on Lissa almost at once. "Lissa? Is that you darling?"

Aversa snorted and rolled her eyes. "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," she shrugged uncaringly. "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Robin muttered as Maribelle seethed.

" _Lies_!" She snarled, spitting her words as if they were poison. "You speak nothing but lies you hag!"

Aversa chuckled but said nothing as Maribelle raged.

"Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in your wretched-crone school?" she finished with an elegant sneer painted on her lips.

Aversa shook her head. "You see?" she asked sarcastically her voice becoming that one might use with a small child. "No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

Robin shook with anger as she listened to Aversa disparage one of her new friends "I'm not going to let that, that," she couldn't find a word vile enough, "do this to one of my friends. Not Sumia, not Lissa, not Miriel, not Sully, and _especially_ not Maribelle!"

Chrom's grip tightened on her hand. "Don't worry. We'll save her."

She nodded, her blazing golden eyes meeting his not-so-calm cobalt eyes. "Don't forget your plans, Robin," he reminded her.

Gangrel laughed almost hysterically. "Such a violent temper," he almost purred in malevolence. "It speaks to her guilt doesn't it?"

His mad grin almost split his face. "This calls for a weighty punishment," his chuckle turned downright revolting. "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy?"

He put a hand over his mouth, faking, rather obviously, horror. "My goodness, it would take an act of _considerable_ good faith to repair our relations."

Maribelle couldn't stay silent anymore, having spat out the gag that had been placed in her mouth by one of Gangrel's men. "I have done nothing wrong!" she scoffed and turned pleading eyes on her Exalt. "It is them who should confess, they are the ones who invaded Ylisse."

She sent a sideways glare that the Plegian King. "They razed an entire village. When I attempted to intervene they dragged me across the border." Her rage caused her voice to rise. "Let the charred and plundered homes and shops of that village serve as my proof."

Robin took a deep breath. "Maribelle, calm down, I know you are angry. We all are."

"Madam Tactician," Maribelle took a deep breath and calmed herself as best she could since she knew Robin was right.

Gangrel snorted then chuckled cruelly. "That only proves that Ylisse has a bandit problem," he retorted, still chuckling almost softly.

"Something I hear oft as of late," he smirked. "Indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please," Maribelle called much more calmly, pleading with Emmeryn.

"Peace, Maribelle," Emmeryn reassured the Troubadour with an almost gentle smile, "I believe you."

She turned deceptively soft eyes on the king. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once," her voice carried. "Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

Gangrel snorted and lost the façade of his jovial demeanor. "Without so much as an apology?" He laughed. "Why should I even bother with this parlay?"

His fake smile turned contemptuous. "I'm well within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

Gangrel gave the signal and his men started closing in on Emmeryn.

Chrom didn't hesitate and cut down one that came too close to his sister and Robin. He had to protect them. "You black-hearted Devil!" Chrom snarled with Falchion at the ready. His eyes made the others stop.

Gangrel huffed. "Control your dog my dear, before he gets someone hurt," he threatened.

Chrom growled as Robin came to his side.

"Calm down, My Prince," she whispered. "Sumia needs time to get up to where Maribelle is."

"You're right," Chrom hated to agree, "but I couldn't just let." His eyes widened.

Robin pulled back from the kiss. "All you were doing was defending us. Had you gone to cut anyone else down, you would lose the self-defense protection, and it would have been an act of war."

Chrom nodded, and they both turned back to Gangrel, wondering what his demand would be.

"Now then," Gangrel's sneer was downright toxic, "Your Graceliness, perhaps we can arrange a trade?"

"What could he possibly want in trade?" Robin asked. "Nothing I can think of stacks against Maribelle's life."

Gangrel answered Robin's question with what he said next. "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

"What?" Robin blinked. "What's the Fire Emblem?"

Emmeryn glared. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend," Gangrel crowed. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I'm not impressed."

"I have desired it for years, _years._ " Gangrel snarled. "Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." He chortled again. It was his most unsettling laugh yet.

"The Emblem's power is meant to one _single_ purpose," Emmeryn actually growled. "To save the world and its people in their most desperate hour. Would you really claim a more noble wish?"

His dark laugh sent shivers up everyone's spines. "I want what every Plegian wants," he boomed and stood, "a grisly end to every last Ylissean."

Robin couldn't stand it anymore. "Not everyone," she stepped out from behind both Emmeryn and Chrom. Never had she been more proud of her cloak. "Then again, I'm not one of _you._ "

"What?" Chrom rushed forward to be by her side in case she was attacked.

Gangrel frowned as he met Robin's blazing eyes. "Surely you have not forgotten what the last Exalt did to my people?"

"Your people aren't me," Robin spat. "I proudly stand with them."

Gangrel growled and turned back to Emmeryn. "Your father named us heathens. His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin."

Emmeryn shook her head as she once again stepped forward to help Chrom to once again hide Robin from view. "I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings." She pulled herself up to her full height. "I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy." The Mad King spat. "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

Maribelle had to be pulled back by her captives as she struggled forward. "No, Your Grace," she shouted, sounding distressed and desperate. "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate."

"Maribelle, no," Emmeryn breathed.

Gangrel looked disgusted. "Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words," he roared. "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity. I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands."

The brigands Gangrel hired once again approached, and Chrom, already on edge because of before, gave them no chance and cut down the two closest to him and Robin.

"Stay back, or you'll suffer the same fate," he thundered while keeping Robin shielded.

Gangrel smiled as if he'd struck gold. "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one," He sniggered. "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry."

He laughed evilly.

Chrom's eyes narrowed as Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, raising her hand to signal Sumia until she noticed something. "Chrom, look where Maribelle is!"

Aversa was mocking Maribelle, though even Robin's sharp ears couldn't hear what she was saying, when there was a flash of wind magic.

And Robin had a flash of insight. "Ricken. Ricken must have followed us! Ok, Plan A and not Sub Plan C but Sub Plan B!"

Chrom nodded. "Right," his voice rose. "You heard our Madam Tactician, get ready!"

Donnel scrambled up behind Sully, who helped him. "You alright?" Sully asked.

Donnel nodded. "Yup!"

"Good, because things are about to get messy," Sully gave her passenger a slightly blood thirsty smile.

Sumia pulled Lissa up behind her saddle. "Ready?"

"Am I ever!" Lissa smirked.

"Charge," Robin shouted.

On the other side of the battlefield, Gangrel was basking in his victory. His laugh was almost jovial. "I have my war. Captain Orton, remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can." He was feeling giddy.

"You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst!"

"Yes, sir." Orton smirked. "You know me well, Sire."

"Frederick, you and Lon'qu clear us a path to the General. They'll fall apart with him gone. Then we can pick off the rest," Robin commanded

"Yes, Madam Tactician." Frederick pulled Lon'qu up behind his saddle and took off.

"Ricken, you keep an eye on Maribelle," Robin called.

"You can count on me, Princess Tactician," Ricken replied, using his wind magic to amplify his voice.

Robin blushed as Chrom pulled her after Frederick. "Mind on the battle, love."

She smiled. "Always, beloved." She pulled out her Elthunder book. "Ready when you are."

"I was _born_ ready." They dashed forward and picked off the few that Frederick and Lon'qu missed.

Finally, Chrom and Robin were in front of General Orton. He smirked and leered at Robin. "I won't ask for your name, just your life."

Chrom stepped in front of Robin as she concentrated on her spell. "Well, you won't get either, nor will you touch my love."

Robin fought down a blush. "Go for it. Ready?"

Chrom rushed forward. "Now I'm angry." The man had looked to be undressing his best friend with his eyes. No one was going to touch Robin on his watch.

Chrom was so angry that he nearly missed, and then if Robin hadn't pushed him out of the way, blocking with her sword. "Predictable. Why don't you just _back off?_ " She brought up her palm, Elthunder spell crackling, and let it fly. "Checkmate!"

Chrom panted. "Thanks, Love."

Orton fell to his knees. "This matters not, and soon, war will be," He coughed up blood, "upon your soil." He fell face first into the sand.

Maribelle rode up to them. She was panting with Ricken hanging onto her, "Captain, Princess Tactician, are you ok?"

"We're fine Maribelle," Robin replied with a blush at her new nickname.

Lissa slid from Sumia's Pegasus and rushed over as Maribelle herself dismounted to get a better look at her tactician and Captain. "Are you alright, Maribelle?" Lissa asked and tackle hugged her friend.

"Oof," Maribelle almost lost her footing. "Nothing I didn't return tenfold darling," she reassured the other blonde girl as she pulled her staff from its sling so that she could heal Chrom and Robin if they needed it.

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin smiled tiredly.

"Oh think nothing of it, Princess Tactician," Maribelle smirked. "It's my job to look after everyone else… even my darling Lissa."

Robin nodded. "It's a relief, since you can't use a weapon just yet."

"Yes well," Maribelle hesitated for a split second, "thank you for rescuing me."

"What are friends for?" Robin asked with a soft smile.

Chrom slung his arm around Robin's shoulders. "Let's get back to camp."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 _That night: General Meeting Tent_

"I'm sorry, Emm," Chrom's shoulders slumped. "I acted rashly."

Emmeryn waved his apology away. "Chrom, it's alright." She got up from her chair and hugged her younger brother. "King Gangrel is the one at fault. You were only protecting me."

Chrom nodded and closed his eyes. He still felt guilty.

Robin put her left hand on one of his shoulders. "I'm here, Chrom," she whispered and leaned against his back.

"I know." She'd always be there to help him up if he needed it.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they haven't already." Frederick looked between Emmeryn, her brother, and the Shepherd's Tactician.

"Then shouldn't we be heading back to the capital so that we can discuss our strategy in safety?" Robin asked and looked over Chrom's shoulder at Emmeryn.

"Of course," Emmeryn agreed. "It seems war is upon us, we must protect our people at all costs."

 _A week and a half later_

Robin smiled as she walked into Chrom's tent one afternoon. "Chrom," she chirped, "just the man I want to see." She looked away and licked her lips.

"We need to talk."

Chrom looked up. "R-Robin?" Oh no, what had he done this time?

"It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march." Robin walked passed him and unfurled the map onto his makeshift table. "I was looking at the map when I noticed..." She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Had she done something to make him hate her?

Chrom laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, oh! Of course." He paused, "Actually, I kind of had something to do…"

Robin lowered her head to keep him from seeing her tears. "You're acting very strange, Chrom." Her mouth dried. "Are you hiding something from me?" Her voice was so soft he almost couldn't hear her.

Chrom began to sweat. "Hide?" Why would he do that? "You mean _hide_ , hide? Nope! You know I wouldn't hide anything from you."

Robin giggled. The sound barely covered her sob. "Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons?"

"No I'm not," Chrom replied as he went to the tent flaps and tied them closed as tightly as he could, not knowing that his two sisters were out there listening along with several of the Shepherds.

"I'm perfectly relaxed and normal." He turned back to her and found that she hadn't looked up at him like she usually did.

"And refusing to meet my eye?" she asked. Her voice rose as she finally turned to look at her beloved. She was so close to tears it wasn't funny. "Didn't you tell me that we were close friends, _best friends_ , with no secrets between us?"

Chrom had no answer.

"You did mean no secrets didn't you?" Her eyes fall to the floor as she fought to not let her tears fall.

"N-no I mean, yes," Chrom sighed as he fought to keep from swallowing his foot again. "I swear it's not like that, Robin!"

Her shoulders started shaking and she forced a sigh. "I know you've been avoiding me recently." She turned away from him. "I'd like to know why. I deserve some kind of explanation, right?"

She didn't notice when Chrom had come to her side or when he'd cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face so that she was looking up at him again. "Please," she pleaded, barely keeping her tears from falling, "I can't keep pretending that nothing's wrong. Do you really dislike my company that much now?"

"Dislike you?" Chrom asked in disbelief as he watched the tears start to fall from her eyes. He hadn't meant to let it get this far. He'd never wanted to hurt her.

"Robin, of course I don't dislike you." He leaned in and kissed her tears away. "Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" she asked as he pulled away slightly. Neither noticing just how close they were.

"Uh," Chrom slowly leaned in. He just couldn't resist any more.

"Chrom? Mm," Robin's eyes widened then closed as she relaxed into the kiss, and pressing back, fueled it with all the love she felt for her Prince.

Finally, Chrom had to pull away for air and noticed how Robin was gazing up at him cheeks a bright red. "D-don't look at me like that." He turned away. "It's just, we've always been fighting together side by side."

She blinked in confusion.

"I first thought of you as an ally then comrade and finally friend," he whispered. "The bond between us is so strong, I only realized it when Emm pointed it out, but you're more than just my friend."

Robin felt her heart beating faster and faster. "What do you mean?" she breathed hoping that he would finally confess.

"I, care about you Robin," Chrom met her eyes, "as a man would care about a woman."

Suddenly, she realized something. They couldn't be doing this _now._ "Chrom, we can't possibly-" She hated herself for not saying yes right away but!

"Wait, please," Chrom asked calmly. "You've made me come this far."

She trembled. "You might say something you'll regret."

Chrom shook his head and took a deep breath. "Not this." He took another deep breath.

"Please," Robin clenched her fists in front of her chest, "just say it already."

Chrom smiled. "I love you."

Her eyed widened, and she felt as if her chest was about to explode. "Oh," she said breathlessly. How long had she been waiting to hear him say those words to her?

"I think I have since that first moment I laid eyes on you," Chrom pulled her into an embrace and used the tip of his thumb to make her look up at him. "I didn't realize it until Emm said something just before our battle with Gangrel's army."

She stared up at her beloved, not daring to say anything. She licked her lip and Chrom's eyes followed it.

"Look, I know this is sudden, and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat." He rested his forehead against hers. "But I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me."

"No, that's not it," Robin swallowed and licked her lip again. "I have been waiting for you to say this since we met, but well…"

"Whatever your answer," Chrom continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I shall abide by it, no matter how painful, and, come what may, we'll always be friends. This I promise you."

Robin began to cry again. "This is, I'm sorry Chrom," she pulled away, carefully tucking her head under his chin, "but, this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician?"

"It just wouldn't be right." She fisted the material of his shirt in one hand. "Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not each other. You understand don't you?"

"Yes I do," Chrom whispered even as he felt his heart break.

Robin pulled away to look up at him through her bangs "But someday," she smiled shyly, "someday this war will be over, and when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts."

" _Our_ hearts?" Chrom asked. Hope swelling in his chest at the warm and the loving smile on her face.

"Yes," she agreed. "Because, I love you too, Chrom."

"But that's," he swallowed, "that's, that's wonderful." Chrom laughed happily. He swung her around and pulled her into a kiss.

"This is the best day of my life," he told her.

Robin giggled as he got down on one knee. "Mine too."

"You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side," Chrom confessed as he took her right hand in his and slid a ring onto her finger. "Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me."

"Oh ,Chrom," Robin breathed at seeing the Brand of the Exalt on the ring, "I love you so much."

(End)

Thank you to my Beta, as always~!


	11. Foreseer

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Foreseer)

 _A week and a half later_

Chrom left his room in the castle to wander the halls and found his way into the courtyard when it was just passed midnight. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Robin as he sighed forlornly.

"Beloved?"

Chrom started and turned. "Oh, it's just you, love."

Robin wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong, beloved? Why are you out so late?"

Chrom's shoulders slumped as he pulled away from her. "Just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts I suppose." He turned back to her.

"Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers, but..." Chrom hesitated.

"What is it?" Robin asked softly as she ran her fingertips down Chrom's back.

"There's something you should know," he smiled down at her sadly. "Not everything Gangrel said was a lie."

Robin hugged him from behind. "Go on." Why should she care?

"My Father, the Exalt before Emmeryn, waged war with Plegia for many years." He rested a hand on one of Robin's. "The violence…"

Chrom shook his head. "It was a brutal campaign that only ended when he died fifteen years ago." He sighed again.

"Plegia rightfully remembers the suffering, but the war wasn't any kinder on us, his own people." Chrom looked down into Robin's eyes. "As it dragged on, our army became weakened. Father was sending farmers, who could barely use their pitchforks to war, to their deaths."

He was shaking, and Robin didn't know what to do. "But Gangrel doesn't care. All he cares about is revenge right?"

Chrom nodded. "It got to be so bad that we had run out of food, and our kingdom began to collapse." He rested his cheek on top of her head. "I may have been young, but I remember. Those were dark times, and I know they affected Emm."

"Such a thing would change anyone, beloved," Robin tried to sooth him.

"Mm," Chrom closed his eyes, feeling better. "When our father died before she turned ten, he left Emmeryn a very dark legacy."

"She became their scapegoat?" Robin asked and rubbed Chrom's back.

"Yes, Plegia's desire for vengeance and our own people's rage," Chrom pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. "Our people hurled more than just insults, and it came from all sides. She still bears those scars too, but she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard for you, beloved," Robin whispered and cupped one of his cheeks with a hand. "I'm surprised that your sister is so nice."

"I don't know how she does it." Chrom admitted and blushed slightly as he stared into her eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to greet such hostility with kindness."

Chrom hadn't realized just how much he'd needed to get this out. "While they vilified her, mocked her, Emm reached out and healed them." He started running his fingers through her hair and marveled at how the moonlight gave her hair a silvery glow.

"She ended the war, brought our soldiers to their families," he chuckled, almost brokenly. "When our spirits were finally mended and our people forgave her. I don't know how she never resented them."

He admired his sister greatly. "She represents the best of the halidom, the part most worth protecting. She _is_ peace."

"And there are always the odd ones out there that want to take advantage of that right?" She asked calmly. "Men like King Gangrel."

Chrom nodded. "The day he understands peace is the day death gives it to him, so perhaps," he paused to look down into her eyes again, "perhaps I must be death's agent. Emm would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir."

Robin and Chrom turned to look at the person to interrupt their moment.

"Marth?" Robin asked.

Marth walked out of the shadows of the trees and stopped not far from where they stood. "Good evening to you."

Robin's eyes narrowed. Now that she knew that Marth was her child, she was seeing them with new eyes, and Marth had a distinctly feminine voice, even if the girl tried to hide it. She found herself wondering if Marth had her father's eyes or her mother's eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked.

Marth seemed amused by something. "The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"Wait, how did you?" Chrom shook his head. "Never mind."

"Something special about that place, beloved?" Robin asked.

Chrom blushed. "I uh…"

Marth perked up, not much, but enough for Robin to notice. She was like a child who was about to learn a secret, something that she shouldn't know.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"I, yes, I bashed the wall while training the Shepherds." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It was only a small hole, and I'd thought I'd concealed it well."

"It can't be that small if Marth can slip through it," Robin returned.

"Your secret is safe," Marth reassured them. "I came here to warn you."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"The Exalt's life is in danger," Marth seemed to look away.

"What? But that's absurd!" Chrom demanded.

Robin noticed Marth flinch away from her angry Beloved and put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Be calm, Chrom. She's guarded at all hours, remember?"

Chrom nodded.

Marth licked her lips. "What if," she paused as if debating with herself how to say the next bit, "what if I told you I'd seen the future? Would you believe me?"

"Probably not," Robin replied calmly. She was willing to let Marth explain herself.

Marth nodded. "I have: a future where Exalt Emmeryn is killed here tonight."

"Have you lost your wits?" Chrom snapped.

Robin noticed Marth's wince. "Yes, I expected that you wouldn't believe me. Allow me to prove it."

She pulled her Falchion. "I'm about to save your life," she told Chrom as Robin finally noticed the crashing in the trees.

"From him," Marth threw her sword into the air and jumped after it just as an assassin burst from the tree line. Marth flipped and brought her sword down in a motion that sliced through the man.

"I trust this will suffice?" she asked smugly.

Chrom stared in shock. "Yeah."

Another assassin burst from the trees, taking Marth by surprise. She slipped on the fallen sword at her feet, and because of that, the other assassin only sliced through her mask

Robin surged forward, pulled her Arcthunder tome from its pouch, and caught Marth in the crook of her arm. "Are you alright, Marth?" she asked as she charged the Thunder spell in her other hand.

"Y-yeah," Marth breathed. She sounded shaken.

"Arcthunder!" Robin called as she shot her spell at the other assassin.

She looked down when Marth grabbed her arm and pushed herself up.

"Y-you're a woman?" Chrom asked from a few feet away.

Marth looked up at them. "And quite an actress too," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out before now."

They all turned when they heard and felt the explosion. "Oh no," Chrom breathed as he began to run back inside, "Emm!"

"We'd better go help your father, Marth," Robin told the girl as she followed Chrom.

Marth's eyes widened as she ran after them.

 _Five minutes later_

Marth looked out the window from the hallway and noticed someone outside. "Chrom," she called.

He brought Robin with him. "Yes?"

Marth pointed. "That man there is the one that needs to be taken out."

Robin's eyes narrowed, then closed, her ears twitching. "I can hear him," she realized. She turned to Marth. "Marth, what's his name?"

"Validar," Marth glared down at the man.

Down in the courtyard, Validar was talking to one of his men. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose."

"As you wish it," the other replied.

One of the thieves seemed to freeze. "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to _kill_ the Exalt? I'm just here for the plunder." He frowned. "You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The Exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"

Back in the hallway, Chrom turned and rushed back to his sister. "Emm!"

Emmeryn turned from her place in her study. "Chrom, take Lissa and flee while you still have time."

Chrom shook his head. "No, we're not leaving you." He swallowed. "Please, just stay where it's safe. Who else is going to plan my wedding?"

Emmeryn chuckled, "Good point."

Robin stood with Marth. "They should scatter if we can defeat their leader."

Marth nodded. "Their leader is Validar."

 _Courtyard_

Validar sneered as he watched the window. "Two assassins and the little Princeling isn't even wounded?" He could see some unexpected people through the glass. "Wait, some of these actors do not belong here."

That silvery sky blue hair was familiar. Validar laughed. "Can it be?" He smirked. "After years of searching, truly, tonight, fate has piled gifts at my feet!"

Marth pulled her Falchion from its sheath. "Falchion is gleaming," she breathed.

Chrom looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Marth replied a bit too quickly, "it's none of your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you," Chrom muttered as Robin came to his side.

Marth looked away and glanced at them through her hair. "My apologies."

Robin shooed Chrom to his place and put her arm around Marth's shoulders when he was gone. "Just stay at Emmeryn's door, daughter," she breathed. "Let us handle the rest."

Marth turned to stare into Robin's eyes in shock. "…Yes, Mother."

Robin gave Marth's shoulders a squeeze before pulling away and returning to her place at Chrom's side.

"Chrom, please," Emmeryn pleaded again, "flee while you still can. You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine."

Chrom shook his head "No, Emm, we aren't leaving you here."

Robin looked away. "Who is that?"

Marth turned and watched as a Taguel landed not far from where Robin was standing.

The Taguel smirked. "I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages. I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

Chrom turned. "Another assassin?"

Marth barely held herself back from running to his side, "Hold," she called, "Panne is not your enemy!"

Chrom turned to her, "You know her?"

"I know of her," Marth admitted, "and I knew she'd be here tonight."

"Quite the prophet aren't you?" Chrom muttered.

"Beloved," Robin scolded and smacked his arm.

Marth smiled weakly. "As you say, but I swear to you that Panne is an ally."

Chrom shoulders slumped and he shrugged. "That's good enough for me." He raised his voice.

"Alright, Shepherds, for now we leave Panne be."

"Is that wise milord?" Frederick questioned.

Having noticed her daughter's slight cringe, Robin glared at the Great Knight. "Enough, Frederick. Marth has gained our trust. She saved our lives twice already. So what if she has a few secrets of her own?"

Marth watched with wide eyes. "Thank you."

Chrom nodded. "Now, the task at hand." He growled. "Let's drive these scoundrels from our castle!"

Chrom was the one to notice the thief on the other side that wasn't fighting. "Drop your weapon or die where you stand."

The thief froze. "Who me?"

Robin looked over. "Chrom?"

Chrom kept his eyes on the thief.

The thief laughed nervously. "Easy there, blue blood." He waved his hands in front of him in peace. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"And yet you run with assassins," Chrom dead panned. His glare did not lessen at all.

The thief shook his head. "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Name's Gaius." He shrugged. "Bust open doors, crack into chests, that kind of thing."

"This lot said they wanted to get into some type of vault," Gaius continued. "Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Would you be willing to prove your intentions then?" Chrom asked as Robin came to his side.

"Beg pardon?" Gaius blinked.

"Chrom," Robin took over, "we need all the help we can get really."

Gaius eyed her, looking from her to Chrom, and came to the conclusion that they were to be engaged, just like almost everyone else. "I see?"

"The Exalt is such a wonderful person," Robin continued. "You appear capable. We'll need that to save Lady Emmeryn. We could use the information you have on our foes too."

"Oh right, those good intentions," Gaius grinned. "Alright, I'll do it, if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?" Chrom asked, sighing, "Fine just let me, oops."

Robin sighed, swatting his shoulder. "Did you really bring Lissa's candy here?"

Gaius dove for the small bag. "Candy?" he grinned, opening the satchel and popped one into his mouth, "You've got yourselves a deal."

Robin couldn't help herself. She started giggling and couldn't stop.

"…You'd risk your life," Chrom put his arm around Robin to keep her from falling, "for candy?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal' didn't I?" Gaius popped two more into his mouth. "But I'll take your gold too. Man these are good. You got any more?"

Chrom blinked. "I'll ask Lissa," he replied in defeat.

Robin calmed herself and turned to watch as Marth cut down three of the assassins. Pride swelled in her chest, but she also hoped that her daughter would be careful.

"Gaius, go look after Miriel will you. She's gotten isolated," Robin told him after taking a glance at the battlefield.

"It would be my pleasure, Princess Tactician," Gaius hurried away.

"Let's go confront Validar," Chrom whispered in her ear.

Robin closed her eyes. "Yes, let's get this done, beloved."

Robin kept an eye out as Chrom cut down another of the assassins; she shot the one behind him with her Arcthunder. She checked the pages quickly then nodded. She'd need a new book after the battle, but this one would be good for the moment. "Chrom, I think there's a clear path now."

Chrom nodded as he rushed back to her side. "Let's end this."

Robin nodded as she led him outside and noticed Marth watching anxiously from the window. She sent Marth what she hoped was a reassuring smile before continuing on to face Validar.

Validar smirked and chuckled when they stopped in front of him. "Well, well, I know you."

"You really don't," Robin replied as she opened her Arcthunder book, "and certainly not as well as you think you might have."

"Don't even give this dastard the pleasure of hearing your voice, love," Chrom commented as he took a defensive position beside her and a little to the front.

"Just leave me a clear shot, beloved," Robin replied as the runes started appearing around her.

Marth bit her lip. "Mother," she breathed, "Grandfather isn't to be taken lightly. Fire your spell already," she said to herself.

Ignoring their banter completely, Validar laughed. "Submit to me and perhaps I will honor you with the truth,"

Robin growled. "You can take your 'truth' and shove it!" she snarled as her spell finished charging. "Arcthunder!"

Chrom snarled when he saw Validar still standing. "We're not done yet."

He struck Validar down as hard as he could.

"Thanks," Robin sighed. "That was nicely done, Chrom. I think we're done for tonight."

Chrom nodded as he let Robin lean against his chest. "Let's get back inside," he picked her up. "I don't think Emm will object if you stay in my room tonight."

Robin yelped and blushed. "That's highly improper though, Chrom."

"No," Validar whispered and glared at Chrom as he walked away with the girl Validar had been searching for in his arms. "This is all wrong. How could you have known the plan?"

"Thank the gods your safe," Chrom put Robin down and went to hug his older sister.

"I should be thanking you, Chrom," Emmeryn replied hugging her brother back.

Phila bowed low. "I beg you forgive me, milord." She didn't look up. "I failed in my duty. They should not have made it into the castle in the first place."

Chrom sighed. "Peace, Phila, you couldn't have known what was coming, only Marth could."

Emmeryn blinked. "Marth?"

"Yes, I would like to speak more with..." Chrom looked around. "Robin, where did she go?"

"Huh?" Robin looked around before going to the window. "She seems to have disappeared again."

Robin looked out the window and saw her walking away. "Not again," Robin sighed, "I'll go find her."

"Alright Robin," Chrom replied with a shrug.

 _Five minutes later_

"There you are," Robin called as she ran up to her.

Marth turned and licked her lip. "Mother."

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked with a teasing smile. "Really, you have a very bad habit of disappearing when someone needs to talk to you, daughter."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Marth looked away. "I seem to have a lot of bad habits."

"And quite a few good ones, too." Robin waved her off. "You saved our lives more than once."

Robin paused. "Is there something Chrom and I can do for you in return?"

Marth looked down, trying to hide her tears. "Just hearing your offer is enough Mother." Seeming to debate something with herself, she brushed some of her royal blue hair behind one ear.

Robin frowned as she wrapped her arms around Marth. "Are you sure there isn't anything?"

Marth half giggled, half sobbed. "I already have all I've come for." She turned tear filled eyes on Robin. "History has been rewritten."

"And what have you averted, my dear?" Robin asked and gently brushed the tears from Marth's eyes.

Marth closed her eyes and leaned into her mother's embrace nuzzling her cheek into her mother's hand. "After the death of Aunt Emmeryn," she paused, "the Fire Emblem was stolen."

"By Validar no doubt," Robin guessed.

Marth nodded. "This in turn would lead to a great war," she licked her lip again, "and the end of mankind itself soon after."

"It sounds farfetched, but I believe you. I'm sure your father will too. May I tell him?" Robin asked as she pet Marth's hair.

Marth took a breath and pulled away. "Please be careful, Mother. Father will be killed by someone close to him. Please keep Father safe."

"You don't have to ask that of me, Marth," Robin kissed Marth's forehead and stepped back.

"Thank you mother," Marth whispered as she walked away.

"You're welcome, my beloved child," Robin breathed before she turned and went back inside the castle.

 _In Emmeryn's study_

Emmeryn gave Panne a soft smile. "Brave Taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

"So, you know our true name?" Panne questioned as Robin slipped back into the room.

"Sorry," Robin spoke up, "what's a Taguel?"

"I am a Taguel," Panne replied with a snort, "The, the last Taguel."

She turned to Robin. "We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind call us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt." She scoffed. "I only helped you because my Warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends you and I."

Robin hastily took a step back. "I don't understand."

Chrom stepped forward and hid Robin from Panne's sight as the Taguel continued. "Yes, there's precious little your kind seems to understand."

She turned away from them all, "It was man-spawn like you that invaded our Warren and slaughtered my people."

"What?" Emmeryn asked with a stricken expression. "Who would do such a thing?"

Panne laughed harshly and without humor. "Do not act so shocked. You are all the same." She sneered. "Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch, even each other."

"There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal." The Exalt smiled sadly. "Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"You had no fault in this, Your Grace," Phila seemed to scold.

Panne turned back to Emmeryn. "You claim to be blameless, and yet you apologize?" She laughed in that same humorless way. "Your words are but wind."

"I know," Emmeryn had tiny tears in her eyes, "but they are all I have."

Panne gave Emmeryn a closer look, frowning thoughtfully. "You seem sincere, man-spawn." She leaned back and turned to take in Chrom, Lissa, and Robin as well. "You feel my pain as your own. I've never felt that before. Look at me."

She spread her arms. "See what I am. I will never trust mankind, but you," she paused, "perhaps you truly are not like the others."

Emmeryn's smile became just a bit brighter. "All we ask is the chance to earn your trust."

 _The next morning_

"It will take time to investigate how that assassination plot got so far," Phila reported over breakfast. "At present we have no leads."

"I'm sure it was Plegia," Chrom said after swallowing the bite of egg sandwich that Robin had gotten him.

"That's true. They'll do anything for the Fire Emblem won't they?" Robin asked as she sipped her morning tea.

Chrom gave his betrothed a nod. "Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe."

"And leave the people undefended? I think not, Chrom," Emmeryn replied. "War is at our borders. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader?"

Emmeryn sighed. "They must know that their Exalt stands with them."

"But what if something happens to you?" Chrom shot back. "What then, Emm?"

Frederick cleared his throat from where he stood behind Chrom's seat. "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?" he asked. "The other kingdoms know nothing of it, you would be safer."

"Yes please, at least that," Lissa begged from her place at the table. "Can you really expect Chrom, Robin and I to leave for Ferox with you in harm's way?"

"Hmm," Emmeryn nodded slowly, "very well."

Chrom and Robin shared a smile. "Thanks, Emm. Let us escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

Emmeryn sighed. "Alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow then."

(End)


	12. Incursion

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Incursion)

 _That night_

Robin covered her mouth with a hand to cover a yawn as she poured over the maps Chrom had given her. She had to be careful planning out this march, more so than the others.

She turned when she heard the door open and straightened when she saw that it was the Hierarch. "Did you need something sir?" she asked pleasantly as she rolled up the maps Chrom had loaned her.

The old Hierarch, Albert Von Bertram, sneered at the upstart tactician than had somehow captured Chrom's attention. Chrom was ignoring his fiancée Vivian for this… harlot. "You are planning the route we will take?"

"Yes sir," Robin paused. "Not completely planned out but I'm getting there. It will be one long week, and then we need to leave for Regna Ferox right away."

"I see," Albert walked passed her. "Carry on then."

Robin watched him. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Something's not right here." She had never been approached by anyone on the Council that she hadn't liked and who hadn't liked her in return. Ricken's father had listened with rapt attention as she explained the training she had planned for him, to become a Dark Knight.

Sumia's mother had been ecstatic to learn that Sumia was now a Pegasus Knight and well on her way to being a Falcon Knight or a Dark Flier.

Maribelle's had given her the stamp of approval when she'd mentioned Maribelle becoming a Valkyrie.

Emmeryn had been pleased to hear that Lissa would likely become a Sage.

"But for some reason, Sir Albert does not seem to like me." Robin picked up the now rolled up maps. "Beloved will want to know about this."

Marth was in danger, too, but Marth had all but disappeared after last night.

Robin left the room and ignored the quiet footsteps behind her. Let the old Hierarch believe what he wanted about her and what she could do. Her life belonged to her prince and no one else. She smiled when she came to the door of Chrom's study and knocked. "Chrom?"

The door opened. "Robin, what are you doing up so late?" Chrom asked as he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Still trying to figure the route out." She walked passed him into the room.

"Really? I'd have thought you'd be done with the route by now." He closed the door behind her.

"That's not all, beloved," Robin breathed, turning to look up at him. "For some reason, the Hierarch doesn't seem to like me at all."

Chrom gave her a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure why that would be. Emm told me a few years ago that his son had approached her about setting up a betrothal contract between myself and his sister."

"What?" Robin choked. "But..."

Chrom placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "But nothing. Emm declined, saying that I had the right to find love for myself, and I chose you, Robin."

Robin nodded. "I'm glad you did." She cuddled into his embrace as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too, my beloved Chrom…"

"We really should be going to bed," Chrom whispered as he pulled away. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," Robin agreed. "I'll stay."

 _The next morning_

The Garrison was a flurry of activity as the Shepherds made any last minute preparations to leave. It was organized chaos to watch, and Robin was pleased that she didn't have to be part of it. Several Arcthunder books had appeared on Chrom's nightstand with a note pinned to the inside cover of the top book.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I'm not sure if you're low on books or not, but I thought I'd leave you the ones I've found in my travels. I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Look out for Aunt Emm's Hierarch. He's up to something, not sure yet but I think he wants to marry Father off to someone else._

 _I wish you well,_

 _Marth_

Robin smiled. Marth was such a thoughtful child. She only had a few pages left of the book she was using, and after that she maybe had one more book. She hadn't checked. The three books were now in her book pouch along with the one that was almost finished.

Finally, three hours later, they left. Robin really wasn't happy when Albert invited himself along. It wasn't like Lady Emmeryn was going anywhere public.

Emmeryn was riding next to Lissa and behind Robin and Chrom, who were chatting softly about the rest of the route.

 _Three days later_

"My feet have blisters the size of eggs," Lissa complained.

"It's not so bad Lissa. Just a healthy stroll," Chrom chided his little sister before turning to Robin, who was, as always, just a step behind him with her hand in his. "How are you holding up Robin?"

Robin giggled to cover her pain. "My legs are like pudding." Her reply was dry but not sarcastic. "Your endurance astounds me, beloved."

He leaned close and laughed teasingly. "Should I carry you, Princess Tactician?"

"You can carry me," Lissa chirped and blushed when Chrom and Robin gave her funny looks "No, seriously, I really would be okay with being carried."

"Why don't you climb up behind Kellam then?" Robin suggested gently.

Lissa thought about it. "Okay."

Kellam smiled as he helped Lissa up to sit behind his saddle. He'd been promoted to Great Knight at the beginning of the week.

The Hierarch watched with sharp eyes as the Hussy interacted with the Good Shepherds. "Hmm."

Frederick rode up next to the man. "Is something troubling you? You keep glancing at the peaks."

Albert started and looked to the Great Knight. "Oh, just nervous I'm afraid. Ghastly times these…" He laughed nervously.

"Chrom, what's he doing here?" Robin asked curiously.

"The Hierarch?" Chrom turned to look. "Not sure, but he's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He was the one who taught Emm all she needed to be the Exalt."

"Why do you ask?" He turned back to her.

"Something doesn't feel right." She looked at the old man. "I just can't put my finger on... Chrom, look!"

Plegian brigands were surging forward towards them. The one in front could barely be heard over them all. "Time to die, Princey!" They were all laughing.

Robin's eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of Chrom. "I think we have a traitor in our midst. No one knew we were going this way." Her eyes snapped to the Hierarch.

"Damnit, how did they know we were here?" Chrom lifted his arm. "Shepherds, prepare for battle!"

Robin's sharp ears pricked as she heard the commander speak.

He took a deep breath. "Smell that, boys? The winds of fortune are blowin' our way!"

Robin stared angrily as the Hierarch left the safety of their group. "Get back here," she shouted. "I can't protect you if you leave the safety of the circle."

Chrom frowned. "I think we have our traitor."

Robin nodded in agreement and watched as the old man ran to the leader of the brigands. Her sharp ears picked up their conversation.

"Hold ,sir," Albert Von Bertram called, "I am the man King Gangrel told you about."

The Commander gave him a curious look.

"Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" Albert asked when he noticed the commander's blank look.

"The orders were to protect a man. That's true," he agreed and looked Albert Von Bertram up and down. He chuckled.

"But I see no man here, only a pig." His laughter was unpleasant. "A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his sovereign, and do you know what we do with pigs?"

The question sent shivers of fear down Robin's spine.

"Uh," Albert seemed tongue-tied for a moment. "You let them go?" he asked meekly.

The other man snorted. "What, are you a chicken now?" He sounded too amused. "We've a whole barnyard here, boys."

The rest of the Brigands chortled and laughed in the background.

"Well, it don't matter what you are." He sneered at the old man. "The axe will fall just the same."

Robin watched the old man flinch and faintly heard him squeak. This whole encounter was making her sick to her stomach.

"Kill him," the commander told one of his men. He'd lost interest in the rat in front of him. The real prize was the young prince and his tactician.

One of the Cavaliers with him viciously stabbed the Hierarch with their lance, killing him almost instantly.

"Right, now for the main event," the commander licked his lips lewdly as he eyed the tactician. "By moon's end they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital."

His voice rose. "Ho there Ylisseans. Give me the Fire Emblem, your wench of a ruler and your pretty little Tactician you have there, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

Robin stiffened. "As if I would let myself fall into enemy hands," she snarled as Chrom stepped in front of her. "Okay, let's go with Plan Delta."

"Yes, Princess Tactician!" the Shepherds all hollered.

Robin turned to Phila. "Phila, you take Emmeryn to the rear. We'll fend off these blackguards."

Phila nodded as she pulled Emmeryn onto the back of her Pegasus.

Robin took her place next to Chrom, right next to the cliff, and eyed the long drop. She knew she'd have to be careful. "Chrom."

"Yes dear?" he turned his head to look at her as the Plegians rushed them.

"Don't let me forget that we're at the edge of a steep cliff. Wouldn't want either of us to fall off, right?" she asked with a grin.

"Right," Chrom agreed and nodded his head. "I'll be here to catch you if you slip."

"Thanks, beloved." Robin squeezed his hand as they got ready to fight.

Soon the brigands were on them, and there were three for her and Chrom to contend with. Robin shot one in the face with her Arcthunder spell before dodging to the side to evade an axe. When she landed, Robin realized her mistake as she fell back, off the cliff. "Chrom!"

Chrom turned. "Robin!" he shouted, reaching for her hand.

Their fingertips touched, but they were too far apart for her beloved to catch her. Robin closed her eyes and waited to hit the water below. Tears escaped her closed eyes. It looked like she'd never be a mother after all. It had been fun while it lasted.

A Pegasus Knight gasped as she saw the tactician that had been helping her train Sumia fell. "No, Plegians here as well?" She spurred her Pegasus into action, diving as fast as she dared to catch the girl. She caught Robin. "You alright, Madam Tactician?" she asked as she turned to look back at her passenger,

Robin blinked. "C-Cordelia?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes." She turned forward and pulled her Pegasus upward and over the cliff where Robin had nearly fallen to her doom. "Prince Chrom, Captain Phila,"

Cordelia called as Robin situated herself better behind the redhead, "enemy reinforcements to the rear. They'll be upon us soon."

Cordelia came to a landing close to where Chrom stood. He rushed forward and pulled Robin back onto solid ground.

Robin wrapped her arms around Chrom and cried into his chest. "I thought for sure, beloved," she breathed.

"Hush, love," Chrom soothed her hair, "it's alright now."

Is that?" Phila gasped. "Gods, Cordelia, what happened?"

"We were ambushed. The rest of my sisters…" Cordelia shivered, unable to continue.

"Then that means?" Phila asked fearfully.

Cordelia could only nod.

By this time, Robin had pulled herself back together. "We can get her report later. Now we have to take care of these, dastards."

The fight was hard, and Cordelia and Sumia had to dive to catch their comrades several times when Robin found herself and Chrom facing the man that had killed the Hierarch.

He laughed. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor."

"We shall see." Robin smirked. "Can I take him, beloved?"

"Be my guest, love," Chrom replied. His smirk matched hers.

"Thank you," Robin giggled. The words of her spell danced on her lips as the runes surrounded her body and hand. "Arcthunder!"

"You doves think killing me will change anything?" The Commander fell to his knees. "Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border."

He laughed, hacking and coughing. "Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects!" He sneered weakly. "Save yourself. Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..."

Chrom sighed in relief as he watched Robin pet the nose of Cordelia's Pegasus. "They're gone, for now."

Cordelia walked up and smiled sadly as she watched Robin with Pudding. "Your Grace, My Prince, you must run, far and fast." She looked from Chrom to Emmeryn. "More Plegians are coming, not even a half day's march behind you."

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila demanded. "Tell me the border remains secure."

"I could, but that would be lying, Captain," Cordelia replied. "Gangrel himself led them against us."

Cordelia took another moment to center herself. "The end was upon us when the others begged me to flee and warn the Exalt. I know I should have stayed." She started crying.

She blinked watery eyes when she felt arms around her and her vision was filled with soft sky blue hair. "I can still hear their screams," she whimpered.

"Hush, Cordelia. We will avenge them," Robin promised.

"Peace, Cordelia," Phila spoke, marveling at how Robin was able to calm the other girl. "You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them," Cordelia cried from the safety of Robin's arms. "I'm weak. Their legacy deserves better."

Softly petting Cordelia's fiery red hair, Robin hushed her again.

Chrom marveled at how calm his betrothed was. For an instant, instead of Cordelia, he saw a little blue haired girl in Robin's arms being comforted the same way.

"Sometimes, Cordelia," Robin whispered, "fleeing takes the most courage."

"But, Madam Tactician, Captain Phila," Cordelia's sobs were softer but no less hard. "How can I go on? They, they were my family."

"Damn those monsters," Chrom muttered and looked away from the heartbreaking scene.

Emmeryn was frowning as she came to a decision. "I must return to the capital."

Robin's eyes snapped to Emmeryn's form in disbelief.

"Your Grace, you can't!" Phila protested.

"I fear I must advise against that course of action," Robin agreed. "They'll be waiting for you."

Emmeryn shook her head. "I should never have left in the first place." She sighed as she pulled a shield from her horse's saddle bag. "If it is discovered that I'm away when this news comes to light, our people would panic."

She turned to Chrom and held out what she was holding. "Here, Chrom, I'm entrusting this to your care."

Chrom stared down at the shield in shock. "The Fire Emblem?"

"Yes," Emmeryn pushed it into her brother's arms. "Take it to Ferox, to safety."

"And leave you behind, Emm?" Chrom asked almost hysterically. "I can't do that!"

Emmeryn cupped her brother's chin with a hand. "No part of House Ylisse matters more," she reminded him. "It possesses tremendous power."

She pulled away. "But, too much blood has been shed over it already." She mounted her horse and pulled the reins to turn it around. "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did in me."

"Emm," Chrom stood there for a second more with the Fire Emblem held to his chest, "come on, you can't!"

He took a step. "Don't talk like that," he implored her. "You sound like you've already given up."

Emmeryn smiled. "I haven't given up Chrom. I'm only giving what I can."

"Emm, please," Chrom pleaded again.

"Your Grace, really, this is madness," Robin added. She didn't want to see her future sister-in-law die.

"Sis, wait," Lissa begged. "Let me go with you."

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa," Emmeryn replied sharply. "I command it."

"This isn't fair," Lissa complained. "It's not fair. I know our people need you, but we need you too."

She ran to the side of Emmeryn's mount and teared tear filled eyes on her older sister.

Emmeryn reached down with one hand and smiled sadly as she took hold of one of Lissa's hands. "Dry your tears love. This isn't good bye you know."

Phila sighed. "Your Grace, the Pegasus knights will accompany you back to Ylisstol."

"Very well," Emmeryn smiled peacefully. "Thank you Phila."

Frederick bowed. "I will keep the prince and princess safe," his deep voice rumbled. "You have my word, Your Grace."

"I know you will, Frederick," Emmeryn gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"It is my honor."

Phila turned to the now calm Cordelia. "You stay here, Cordelia, with Chrom and Robin."

Cordelia blinked. "But, Captain." She tried to get free of Robin's gentle grip and found herself unable to move.

"Don't worry, Phila. We'll take good care of her," Robin reassured the Pegasus Knight Captain.

Phila nodded. "I know your heart is heavy, Cordelia, but this is how it must be." Phila turned her Pegasus. "Your knight-sisters will be with you, always."

Cordelia closed her eyes. "As you command, captain." She reluctantly obeyed. "I will pray for your safety."

Emmeryn turned to look at her commander. "Come, Phila. We must go."

Chrom finally found his nerve again., "No," he almost shouted. "You don't have to go. This is absurd."

Emmeryn turned back to her brother. "Chrom," her voice stern, "you don't—"

But Chrom would not be waylaid. "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone." He was just as stern. "Ylisse needs you. _We_ need you! For once, just once Emm, be selfish, please?"

Emmeryn sighed. "I love you Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything," she smiled sadly. "As for the peace I seek? You cannot see who it is for. I must go. I'm sorry, I truly am."

She nudged her horse into a walk. "Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom's shoulders slumped. "I don't need a tactician to tell me that this is a terrible plan." He looked to Robin.

Robin shook her head. "We tried to change her mind, beloved. That is all we can do."

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us," Emmeryn reminded her brother. "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart, Chrom. Safe journey, Chrom. Look after Lissa and Robin."

"Yes Emm," he replied sullenly as he watched her horse trot away.

 _The next day: Midday_

Cordelia smiled as she found Ricken. "There you are. I've been looking for you, Ricken." She frowned upon noticing that the mage seemed to be pale and panting. "Are you tired from our long march?"

Ricken turned, a glare pained across his face. "I'm _not_ a child!"

Cordelia took a step back. "I never implied that you were." She crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no shame in admitting that you need to rest. We all get tired, Ricken."

She took a slightly menacing step forward. "I'm not the only one worrying that you might be overdoing it."

"Not you," Ricken muttered unhappily. "I have no clue how you can just keep going all the time."

He stomped his foot in anger. "You always have energy and I'm never once seen you complain."

Cordelia sighed. "I'm older and have more, _different_ training under my belt, Ricken. Of course a march like this will not wear me out."

Ignoring his shaking knees, Ricken laughed. "I could march all day."

Cordelia gave him a fond smile as she began to lead him to the wagons. "Even with your knees shaking like pudding as they are?"

"They are not," Ricken argued sourly.

"Ricken, you can barely stand." Cordelia lifted the flap of one of the wagons to check if there was enough room for Ricken to lie down. "Why don't you ride in the wagons for a while? Maybe even take a quick nap?"

"Did you not hear me when I said I wasn't a child?" he huffed in irritation. "I don't need to take naps."

Cordelia let out a gust of air. "If we were to come up against an enemy now you'd die." She shook her head. "Besides, I need your help with some camp chores. You're no good to anyone like this."

She gave him a slightly evil smirk. "Or do I have to have our Madam Tactician make it an order?"

Ricken sighed. "Fine," he grumbled about being treated like a child as he climbed into the wagon.

Cordelia sighed in relief. "That was harder than I thought it would be. I should go tell Robin that my mission was successful." She walked away from the convoy.

(End)

And done! Finally got this back from my Beta~! Who I thank as always.


	13. Robin's Mystery

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Robin's Mystery)

 _Several weeks later: Regna Ferox_

Lissa stared at nothing a Chrom held Robin, who was planning their route back to Ylisstol. "S-she's safe in the castle, right?"

Brushing silent tears from Chrom's eyes, Robin turned to Lissa. "I'm sure."

"Phila and the others will protect her, and Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops." Lissa shivered.

"Lissa, careful. You're becoming hysterical," Robin warned. "You might set Chrom off again. It's all I can do to keep him silent."

It had been bad enough that he'd been refusing to sleep without her by his side on the march here. She'd been unable to completely distract him. Not even she could find something to keep his attention for more than a few minutes and to her horror not even Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour had worked.

"We'll make it back home in time. I know it," Lissa continued to babble.

Robin sighed as she hugged Chrom. Great, now Lissa wasn't listening to reason. Of course both she and Chrom were still shell shocked, but it wasn't as if Emmeryn was dead yet.

"Chrom, Robin," Lissa bit her lip, "say something."

"Lissa, what do you want us to say?" Robin asked. "'Yes of course she will'? I won't lie to make you feel better. I care way too much about you and Chrom to do that."

Chrom blinked. "What was that, Robin?"

"Nothing, beloved. Don't worry about it," Robin replied and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fine," Lissa whined. "Let me know when you get out of your own heads."

"Lissa, enough," Robin reprimanded the younger girl. "Chrom and I have a lot on our minds and even more to do."

"But," Lissa looked down as Sumia came into the hall.

"Princess Tactician, I'm back from patrol," she reported.

"Any activity we need to worry about?" Robin turned back to her maps.

"Nothing so far, but Cordelia wanted to check something out, she should be back within the next hour or so." Sumia bowed and paused. "What's wrong with the Captain?"

"He hasn't quite snapped out of it yet I'm afraid," Robin replied and eyed her betrothed with concern. "To be honest, I'm not sure how to snap beloved out of… whatever this is."

"Phila told me that a sharp slap will work wonders," Sumia lifted a finger as if lecturing on something important.

"But I don't want to hurt him," Robin fretted.

"Oh, Robin, you won't hurt him," Sumia assured the Princess Consort. "His pride maybe but nothing else."

"Well if you're sure," Robin turned to Chrom and smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

Chrom jolted back to reality. " _Ow!_ " He turned to his betrothed. "What was that for, Robin?"

Robin giggled. "Sumia told me that would get you out of that damned funk, and I'm glad it worked." She kissed his stinging cheek. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

Robin smiled up at him coyly as Flavia walked up.

"Gods that hurt," Chrom muttered as he pulled her closer.

"Well, that's what you get for falling in love with a strong woman," Robin grinned.

Flavia laughed, bringing Chrom's attention to her. "Sometimes love hurts. You're lucky to have these strong woman and not dainty flowers about." She grinned. "In any case, I have good news."

"What is it?" Robin asked, perking up. She really hoped that they'd be able to get back to Ylisstol before anything happened to Emmeryn.

"My army has finally mobilized," Flavia's grin was slightly blood thirsty. "Every last one of us is itching for a fight."

The smile that bloomed on Robin's face was beautiful. "That's wonderful. I suppose I'd better start planning our route back to the capitol then."

"I must say I'm looking forward to a few skirmishes myself," Flavia replied. "Actually, Robin, I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Hmm?" Robin froze when Flavia grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. "Wait what? I have work to do!"

Flavia chuckled. "This won't take long."

"Hey, where are you going with my fiancée?" Chrom demanded from where he stood.

Flavia laughed. "Don't worry, Little Prince. I will return your Consort to you in one piece."

The door slammed shut with a boom behind them.

Finally Robin pulled away. "Okay, what was it that you needed, Khan Flavia?"

"I just wanted to say that I am very much an admirer of yours," Flavia smiled softly. "You are quick witted, decisive and bold. Everything a superior tactician should be."

"Oh, well, I'm honored at your complement, Khan Flavia." Robin blushed and twirled a lock of hair between the fingers of her marked hand nervously. "Though I really am unaccustomed to such high praise."

Not even Beloved buttered her up this much when he was in the mood, which was often after Emmeryn had written up that betrothal contract for them after Chrom had given her that dorky confession on their march back to Ylisstol after Maribelle's rescue.

Flavia laughed heartily. "Please, dispense with the humility. I find it dull and ill fitting." She stepped forward and took Robin's chin between the fingers of her right hand. Flavia made Robin look at her.

"Especially in your case. Once this war is over, I want you to serve as my chief tactician."

Robin was speechless. "Me?" she finally squeaked. But she was to become the queen of Ylisse should Emmeryn die, right?

"Regna Ferox sorely needs military talent of your caliber," Flavia crooned. "At my side you'd be worth a legion or more of battle hardened fighters."

"Milady, I," Robin pulled away and eyed the closed door that cut her off from the safety of Chrom's arms. "I don't know what to say."

She inched towards the door "Might I have some time to think on it?" Robin begged.

Flavia found her antics amusing. "Yes, of course," she easily agreed. "You mull it over, my dear, and get back to me with an answer."

"Thank you," Robin managed to force out, "I'll do that."

Flavia chuckled as Robin pushed open the heavy doors and fled back to Chrom's side.

Chrom blinked as the doors opened and Robin dashed through them as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. He opened his arms to receive her and held her tightly when Robin all but threw herself into his embrace. "Are you alright?"

Robin was trembling. "I'm fine. No need to worry, Chrom."

Alright," he agreed as Flavia strolled back into the hall.

"You are coming too?" he asked and turned his attention back to the Khan.

"Well of course," Flavia replied, waving his comment aside. "A Khan must have her fun after all."

Robin felt that Flavia's grin showed way too many teeth for comfort.

"I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?" Robin barely managed to ask.

"Bastilio," Flavia gave Robin what she must have thought was a reassuring smile. "The oaf isn't good for much, but he'll stop a few arrows."

"Oh," Robin looked past Flavia as the man who had loaned them Lon'qu walked through the doors to the hall. As one, they all left the hallway.

 _Several hours later_

"Um, Chrom?" Robin snuggled into his side as they poured over a map.

"Yes, Robin." Chrom looked up from her handwritten notes on battle strategies.

"I'm not sure what just happened actually," Robin admitted. Rubbing her left arm with her right hand, she looked up into his face.

"Khan Flavia… asked me to be her tactician."

Chrom put his book down and pulled her closer. "What? But you're to be my wife once this is over. You won't be able to leave Ylisstol."

"I know," Robin leaned her head against his chest to listen his heart, "And I don't wish to leave your side, _ever_."

She dreaded that horrible nightmare coming true and the thought of him, her beloved king and husband, dying right before her eyes. The possibility of it being by _her own hand_ was enough to drive her insane.

She would die before she gave into whatever could possess her to do such a thing.

Robin forced her mind back onto topic. "It almost sounded like she was asking me to marry her she was so intense, but I'm sure that's not what she intended since we can't seem to be subtle to save our lives."

Chrom chuckled softly. "Perhaps we should go to bed."

Robin nodded. "We can continue this in the morning."

 _The next afternoon_

Bastilio burst into the conference room Robin and Chrom had commandeered as their War Room, causing both younger leaders to look up at him.

"Chrom, good gods," Bastilio leaned over. His huge hands rested on his knees as he fought to get his breath back. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Um," Chrom blinked and shared a bemused look with his fiancée, "is something wrong?"

When Bastilio refused to meet his gaze, Chrom felt a strange chill settle in his chest. "What is it?"

"Our scouts have reported back." Bastilio seemed to be shaking. "Dark news, Ylisstol…"

"No," Robin breathed.

Bastilio forced himself to finish. "Ylisstol has fallen."

Chrom forgot to breathe. "What?" he asked faintly. His home, Emmeryn, had fallen?

Bastilio hesitantly continued. "The Plegians captured your Exalt, and then retreated back across the border." He took a deep breath. "Gangrel has declared that she's to be executed publicly within the moon."

Robin coughed, choking in shock. "Executed?"

"Emm," Chrom breathed. His eyes went distant for a moment.

Lissa fainted.

"Lissa?" Robin caught the girl before she could hit the ground. "Lissa!"

Flavia growled from her place at the table. "The _dastard_ isn't even trying to be subtle anymore," she snarled angrily.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "It's obviously a trap."

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he came back to himself. "We have to save her!"

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back to us." Bastilio slammed his fist into the table, nearly breaking it in his rage. "It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks!"

Chrom wasn't listening. "Robin, get the Shepherds ready. We march to Plegia!"

Robin looked up at him. "Alright but we should consider our options carefully before jumping to any kind of action."

Bastilio cleared his throat. "Well, that's one option yes," he paused, "but we've seen enough royalty walking into traps for one war."

Robin smirked. Her eyes glittered almost maliciously. She had an idea.

"I don't care," Chrom almost roared. "He's going to _murder my sister,_ Bastilio."

"Chrom, breathe," Flavia ordered. "Bastilio is not advocating not acting."

"Yes." The room's other occupants turned to stare at Robin. She'd never sounded so treacherous. "We need to act wisely. We'll need our guts and our wits in equal measure if we are to save your sister, beloved."

She stood from where she'd knelt beside Lissa and prowled across the room all the while purring so deeply it almost sounded like a growl. She leaned against her prince. "The best way to deal with a trap is to spring it." Her golden eyes darkened as she laughed a darker laugh than Chrom had yet heard, which wasn't hard. "I'll think of something, _b_ _eloved._ Don't I always?"

She gave him a smile with way too many teeth before walking from the room. She paused at the door only when Flavia spoke up.

"Are you certain you're up to the task," Flavia asked and almost took a step back when Robin turned to look at her with those darkened eyes. "It won't be easy. You hold all of our lives in your hands."

Robin's chuckle was dangerous. "I am up to the task," she purred. "I do not take this responsibility lightly." Then she was gone.

Flavia laughed. "She's got stones that one." The Khan licked her lips. "I like that. Sshe's a keeper, Prince Chrom. You had better never let her go."

Smiling himself, Bastilio huffed. "No hesitation, no mincing words. She's either brilliant or a fool." He was looking forward to working with her.

He waved Chrom's silent glare away. "I suppose we'll find out once we march. We've an Exalt to save."

Chrom shivered and blushed when he realize how tight his pants had become. He was glad that the table would hide his reaction to his fiancée. "I don't think I've ever been so scared of Robin before…" or turned on. Her question while they'd hunted that bear all those months ago suddenly made all the more sense.

"I'm glad she's on our side." He took a few deep breath and hoped that his pants would loosen. "I'd hate to be Plegian right now, or worse, King Gangrel."

(End)

Robin _is_ Grima. I'd expect there to be some carry over. Grima is evil, which means that if Robin wanted to she could be just as bad. In this case, yes, Dark is sexy, especially if it's on your side.

Seeing as how Robin is utterly devoted to Chrom in this fic, well…

Thank you to my beta for looking this over.


	14. The Grimleal

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Grimleal)

Robin pulled her hood down and wiped her brow. "It's much too hot to be marching." Her darkened golden eyes took in everyone else from her place behind her prince. "I think we need to take a break, or risk death by heat stroke."

Chrom turned to look over their soldiers and nodded in agreement. "I think Frederick is the only one not sweating. _That's not fair_."

Robin eyed the Great Knight then turned to look at their Cavaliers. "Yes," her breathy voice accepted. "Even Stahl and Sully are sweating on their horses. How does he keep cool?"

"Have you noticed anything strange, Robin?"

Robin looked back up at him. "Now that you mention it, yes." Her eyes scanned the landscape. "I'd have thought we'd see more of Gangrel's troops, but we've barely seen any."

Chrom nodded. "Let's set camp for a while. I think we all need to cool down."

 _An hour later_

"I'd like to think that it's our own cunning that's gotten us this far," Chrom sighed and watched as Robin, again, refined her plans to save his sister.

"I agree," she didn't look up from her work, "but we've seen too little of the Guard."

"I wonder where they are." Chrom looked down at the board his fiancée was playing with. "Whatever his trap, Gangrel's in no hurry to spring it."

Robin's hands stilled. "That's not it."

Chrom blinked. "No?" He turned to look into her eyes.

That dark chuckle was back. "No, he wants us to make it to the castle." Had her eyes darkened another shade?

She smirked. "No doubt he plans to cut off any escape route I plan and kill us all." She brushed feather-light fingertips down one of Chrom's cheeks. "Don't worry. I've thought of _everything_."

Chrom shivered. "If you're sure."

She turned when Frederick opened the tent flap. "What is it?"

Frederick frowned. "Milady, milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

Chrom closed his eyes. So much for their break. "Understood." He turned to Robin. "Get everyone ready to move."

"Of course my prince," she agreed as she packed up her board and pieces. She silently swept from the tent.

"The sand is going to bog down our units," Frederick muttered as he and Chrom followed her.

"Only mages and fliers will be unhindered," Chrom agreed.

"Then Miriel, Ricken, Cordelia and Sumia are a must for this battle." Robin looked back at them with those darkened eyes and smile. "We can discuss strategy as we walk."

Chrom quickened his step so that they were again side by side. "Any ideas?" He eyed her curiously.

Robin dropped back just slightly. "A few. Sumia and Cordelia will be with our cavaliers I think, and then Miriel will pair up with Virion again." She licked her lip. "Then, I was thinking that Ricken could help Maribelle, and since Lissa is so close to becoming a Sage, I'd pair her with Kellam."

"And then the two of us as always, right?" Chrom prodded.

Her smile softened. "Yes, I'll ferry you across the sand, _l_ _over_."

 _Three village dessert_

The young blonde with pointed ears panted and looked behind with fear filled eyes. "Have I lost them?" She hoped she had.

"Wait!" the ginger haired older man shouted as he caught up.

She screamed in surprise, leaped high into the air, and whipped around to see who it was. " _Get away!_ "

The man sighed. "Why you no comprehending wee one?"

The girl moaned. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"Please be keeping down with voice," the man pleaded quietly. "You give away position. Very bad that!"

"Great, my throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and if that wasn't enough," she glared up at him, "some big weirdo is trying to _kill me_!"

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart," Gregor pouted. "Why you treat like villain?"

Robin shook her head. "I can't believe I heard that over the crunching of our footsteps."

"What's wrong Robin?" Chrom asked and turned to follow her gaze.

"Something is going on over there, but I'm not sure what."

He nodded. "Shall we take care of it?"

"Yes, I think we should," she agreed.

"You there," Chrom called, "what are you doing with her?"

"You mean Gregor?" Gregor asked. "Gregor do nothing wrong!"

"Your companion seems pretty freaked out to me," Robin called. "What are we supposed to think?"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin," Gregor slumped, "and all for doing good deed. Listen, friend. Gregor only want to—"

Gregor turned around when he noticed the sky blue haired woman he was talking to tense and placed himself in front of the girl he claimed to have rescued. "Grimleal…" he snarled.

"Beloved, what are the Grimleal?" Robin's eyes narrowed. The man that had appeared was too far away for her to hear what he said, but the man and girl didn't like him.

"Oy, this most terrible." Gregor turned to look at Robin and Chrom over his shoulder, "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

Robin put her hand on Chrom's arm. "I really don't think he's with them, beloved."

Chrom nodded his head in agreement. "Why are they all after her?"

"Gregor not knowing," Gregor replied with a shrug.

Chrom shook his head. "This is making my head hurt. We can sort him out later. We need to protect the girl."

The girl stared. "Y-you're going to help me?"

"Why not?" Robin asked with a smile. "You need help, so we'll do everything we can to keep you safe."

"Just hold on until we get there. We'll drive them off," Chrom called. "Lon'qu, pair up with Sumia. She'll get you over there."

Nodding, Lon'qu swallowed. He'd help this girl as best he could.

"Oh great, there are villages here." Robin cast her eyes around. "We need to warn them."

"Cordelia," she called and turned to the other Pegasus Knight, "I need you to warn all the villages."

"Yes, Princess Tactician!" Cordelia pulled her reins taught, ready to move.

Sumia landed her Pegasus so that Lon'qu could mount on his own. "I'll get you too them as fast as I can."

"T-thank you." His knuckles white, Lon'qu held onto her saddle.

Sumia dropped Lon'qu off by the girl and Gregor.

"What's your name?" Lon'qu asked.

"N-Nowi," the girl, Nowi, replied as one of the Grimleal attacked her from behind. Nowi turned and held up a stone in one hand. " _Get away from me!_ "

Lon'qu ignored this and leapt at the attacker after Nowi set the Thief on fire, killing him.

Robin turned. Her Arcthunder spell hit the mercenary she'd been keeping off Chrom's back. "She's a dragon?"

"By the Gods," Chrom breathed. "I never thought I'd see a Manakete."

Robin looked intrigued. "Maybe it's not she that needs our help, but we who could use hers." She looked up into Chrom's eyes as she shot an enemy behind him.

"Yes, I think you're right."

Cordelia huffed slightly as she made it to the closest village. "Ho there," she called, "there's a battle outside your walls, but we'll do our best to protect you."

An elder met her. "Gods praise ye, good people. Gods praise ye one and all." He motioned for one of the others to bring a gift. "We lives in constant fear of what the Grimleal will do to us, so we does! 'Ere! Take this staff with me blessings. It can fetch distant comrades to safety. Be sure to place it in the hands o' one gifted in spells or the like. Magic folk be able to reach the farthest with it."

"I shall, Elder. Thank you," Cordelia bowed before re-mounting her Pegasus as the gates to the village closed behind her. She put the Rescue Staff in the sling on her saddle and eyed the battlefield. "There's Lissa. I think I'll drop this off with her before I head to the next village."

Lissa was healing Nowi when Cordelia touched down. "Lissa, here, something for you."

Lissa looked up. "How nice." She reached over and took the Rescue Staff. "I've got one already, so, when I see Maribelle I'll give it to her."

Cordelia shook her head. "Couldn't see her with all this sand. That is why I brought it to you."

Lissa waved her off. "You should head to the next village."

"Will do." Cordelia had her Pegasus take off again. It took her five minutes, and two fights to reach the second village. "Ho there, sir!" she shouted over the noise.

"Yes Ma'am?" the villager asked.

"There's a lot of fighting going on." She smiled. "We'll do your best to protect your village though."

"You have our thanks for the warning. Please, take this. It's my family's treasure." He handed over a Master Seal. "I would offer more, if only I could. A fellow with enough experience could use it to grow even stronger."

Cordelia slipped it into her saddle bag. "We'll do our best. Thank you, sir."

He waved before the gates closed.

Cordelia knew that Robin would want the Seal so that she could hand it out to the next person to get a promotion, but when she looked around, she noticed that Robin and Chrom were in the middle of a fight with three of their enemies. "I'll give this to her after the battle."

She headed to the last village. Three more battles and she was there.

"Really? You'll protect the village? ...This little dung heap?" the woman asked when Cordelia had explained the situation to her. "Goodness, you're kind! I suppose I should give you a little something."

Her husband brought something out. "Here. Someone with enough experience could use this to start a new life." The woman said as she handed the Second Seal to the Pegasus Knight. "It's like running off to join a circus troupe...But more classy-like."

Cordelia knew that her Princess Tactician would be ecstatic that they now had a Second Seal, not that anyone really needed it yet. "Thank you, Ma'am."

When Cordelia looked around again, she saw that Robin and Chrom were fighting the general.

Robin growled. "What is he, fanatical?"

"Seems so," Chrom glanced at her. "Do you want to take him or should I?"

"Let me," she looked up at him lovingly. "Don't worry, alright?"

The general laughed. "You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?"

Robin didn't answer as she concentrated on her spell. " _Arcthunder_!"

Chrom tensed as the spell hit. "We're not done yet," he jeered almost playfully as he attacked the man.

Robin laughed as Chrom rushed back to her side. "Here's how it's done, beloved." She shot another Arcthunder spell, and the man faltered.

"Master Grima," he coughed and fell to his knees, "my life force is yours."

Robin blinked. "Grima?" Something about that name was familiar and tickled at the back of her brain. That was something she should have known, right?

"Let's worry about that later." Chrom slung his arm around her shoulders as Nowi approached with Gregor and Lon'qu.

Lon'qu didn't seem to mind Nowi as much as the other women in the Shepherds, probably because she was a Manakete.

Nowi sniffed. "This was just the _worst day ever._ "

Robin pulled her into a hug. "Hush now, little dragon. We will take care of you."

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears." Gregor put a hand on Nowi's shoulder. "The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

Nowi sighed as she shrugged Gregor's hand off and leaned against Lon'qu's legs. "You're right. Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier."

Nowi shrugged and looked up at Lon'qu. "I just get nervous around people outside my," she looked away, "age group."

Gregor burst out laughing. "Your age group?" He snorted in amusement. "Gregor much closer to your age than others here."

Chrom coughed. "Say, it is Gregor, right?"

Gregor nodded.

"Gregor, can you look after her? We need to press on." Chrom turned to Robin. "I think we've wasted enough time."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead." He looked around at all the dead bodies and laughed a bit guiltily. "True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable. So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you."

He twiddled his fingertips. "Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

Robin turned back to him. Her mind was already assimilating Gregor into her plans and what his place in Chrom's army could be. "You're a sellsword?"

Gregor nodded happily. "Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

Chrom looked down at his fiancée. "What's going on in that head of yours, Robin?"

"That Gregor can continue Donnel's training." She grinned up at him. Her golden eyes glittered darkly in the bright sunlight.

Knowing that Robin knew best, Chrom nodded. "Sure, why not? You're hired."

Nowi pouted. "What about me huh?" she exploded but calmed when Lon'qu put his hand on her shoulder. "I _won't_ go back to the auction block!"

"Wait, you mean like a slave?" Lissa asked.

Nowi nodded, not daring to speak.

"How could they do that to such a beautiful dragon," Robin wondered from where she stood. Her mind already began working Nowi into her plans as well, especially since she seemed attached to Lon'qu.

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine." Nowi agreed. "They made me transform for them. They drank and laughed and called out tricks."

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?" Robin growled. She sounded a lot like Nowi's dragon form. "Even if she _can_ turn into a dragon."

Chrom's cheeks flushed as he listened to Robin mutter about what she would do if she ever met men like that. "Robin."

"Hmm? Yes, beloved?" she purred and leaned against him heavily.

Chrom coughed, tried, and failed to get his composure back. "She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think." He recited from his lessons. "Manakete live a very long time."

"Really?" Robin smiled. "How old are you Nowi?"

Nowi blushed. "I don't know, a thousand and something?" she grinned. "But look, no wrinkles."

Frederick nodded. "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally." He looked from Robin to Gaius. "Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."

"Grimleal?" Robin sighed, there was that word again. "Will someone _please_ explain who the Grimleal are? That term sounds familiar, but it's driving me crazy. And while I asked earlier Chrom, I do still want an answer."

Chrom kissed her forehead. "The Grimleal are the followers of the Fell Dragon Grima," he pulled her closer, "the selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"I see." She tucked her head under his chin. "This does not bode well for us."

Her eyes darkened. 'Grima must never be allowed to awaken,' Robin decided as she played with the string that held Chrom's cape in place.

Flavia came up behind them. "Well, shall we get some rest?" She grinned. "We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength soon enough."

Robin nodded. "Shepherds, back to camp!"

"Yes, Princess Tactician!" they all called as they began shuffling back to the base camp.

Robin was sharpening her steel sword by the fire several hours later when her sharp ears picked up sound coming from Lon'qu's tent.

"Lon'qu, play with me." Was that Nowi's voice?

"No." That was definitely Lon'qu.

"Oh come on please?" Nowi asked. "It's boring playing by myself!"

Lon'qu sighed. "I like being alone. Go ask someone else."

"I was going to but they all look super busy," Nowi pouted.

"Are you saying I don't?" Lon'qu seemed to be getting slightly frustrated. "Because I am busy, very busy in fact."

Nowi sniffed as she tried not to cry. "That's not fair."

Lon'qu stiffened slightly. He was glad that he wasn't facing her. "Your tears have no effect on me." Maybe explaining his problem would get her to go away?

"Besides...everyone knows I have a crippling fear of women." Lon'qu looked at the crying Manakete over his shoulder.

"...And yet, why do I not feel that fear around her? I must learn why," he muttered to himself.

Nowi sniffled again. "What did you say?" She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can't hear you."

The things he'd do to find out why Nowi didn't scare him. "Nothing of importance." He gave her a small smile. "I have decided that I will play with you for a bit, but like I said, I still have some things I need to do so we can't play long, alright?"

"Yay!" Nowi hugged him. "You're the best, Lon'qu!"

He chuckled, "Stop hopping around, what game do you want to play?"

Nowi blushed; she hadn't actually thought that far yet. "Um." Her frown looked more like a pout. "I know. Let's play house."

"I'm not sure I know that game," Lon'qu admitted. "It doesn't really sound like a game I'd enjoy." He trailed off, not wanting to upset the petite dragon girl.

"It'll be fun." Nowi tried to reassure her savior. "You get to play Dad."

Lon'qu sighed. "If you insist, just remember I don't have much time to play."

"Great." Nowi's smile could have lit up the whole camp. It certainly left Lon'qu dazzled. "I'll be Mummy."

"Is that it?" Lon'qu asked.

Nowi nodded. "Yep."

"I was kind of hoping for something with dice," Lon'qu shook his head, "not that it matters."

Robin giggled as she slid her now sharpened sword into its sheath and hopped up to go find her beloved. She couldn't wait to tell him about Lon'qu and Nowi's attraction to each other.

(End)

Wow, my Beta's on a roll.


	15. Emmeryn

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Emmeryn)

Chrom sat staring into the firelight the next night. His Shepherds were maybe two days away from their destination. Even with Robin at his back and by his side he wasn't sure what to do. "Emm," he lowered his face into his hands.

What if they couldn't save her? What if they got there too late?

"Beloved?"

He looked up. "Robin?"

It was his fiancée. Her eyes were darker, but he would love her no matter what. "We'll save Emm. You'll see." She sat at his side gracefully and leaned into his side.

He nodded. "I wish I knew what to do, Robin."

Robin flicked one of his bangs out of his eyes. "I might be able to take your mind off your troubles for a while," she purred and climbed into his lap.

"Urk," Chrom blushed brightly, "h-how are you going to do t-that?"

He swallowed as her body molded to his. Well, he was definitely distracted now. "I-is this a-all you had in m-mind?"

Robin's arms wrapped sensually around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. "How many children do you want. Have you given it any thought?"

"Ch-children?" Chrom asked. He was trying and mostly failing to keep his mind on his fiancée's choice of topic. "N-no, not really." He couldn't breathe properly.

"No?" Robin asked as her darkened golden eyes going wide in surprise. "Really, no thought at all?"

"I-I had been waiting u-until a-after our w-wedding." He was having way too much trouble stringing his words together.

"Surely you want at least one…" she purred.

Oh Gods, her voice was going right to his groin. He was having enough trouble concentrating on his training when she was training with Frederick. If she didn't stop, he might destroy the whole camp.

Robin chuckled—the vibrations felt delicious against his chest—and then she got up.

"Give it some thought, beloved. Then come find me with your answer," she purred before standing with the grace of a Cat Laguz and left him sitting there.

Chrom gazed after her and then pulled Falchion across his lap to hide the bulge in his pants. Was Robin trying to drive him crazy?

Robin smirked as she returned to her tent. "Maybe that will get beloved thinking about Marth."

Her smirk softened to a loving smile. "Our beautiful daughter," she opened the flap of her tent and walked inside, "I do hope that she's not the only child we'll have."

Robin opened her journal and wrote another entry before pulling out her board and getting back to work. "We'll have to rescue Phila and the others, too. Maybe send Donnel and Gregor and," her eyes narrowed, "Cordelia?"

Yes, that would work. "Let's see, Nowi, Lon'qu, Gaius, Lissa, Chrom, myself, Frederick, Miriel, Maribelle and, Ricken? Yes, Ricken." Robin smirked. "We'll be outside, handling the army, and,"

Her head snapped up when the flap of her tent opened. "Beloved, I'm busy. Don't bother me please, unless you have an answer for me?"

It was Flavia.

Robin forced herself to look back at her board and eyed her layout. "Wait, if I leave it this way then if we're attacked from here then our flank will be exposed." She tugged at her hair in irritation. "Why didn't I see that earlier?" she growled.

Flavia chuckled. "Look at you." She wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders and ignored the way Robin tensed at her touch. "Everyone else is resting, yet here you are studying battle maps on your own."

Robin was pretty sure Flavia was jesting.

"You're not only skilled, smart, and brave—you're hardworking and diligent, too!" Flavia grinned.

"Oh," Robin ducked out of Flavia's arms, "I'm just doing my job." Flavia made her very nervous for some reason.

"Were that we were all so dedicated." Flavia almost looked amused. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I brought you something from the town florist."

Robin wasn't sure how to respond as she took the rare desert flowers from the older woman. "Um, goodness." She reached for a vase and sniffed them politely, "They, they smell lovely… Thank you." What in the name of Naga was she supposed to do with them?

"I've been told that the fragrance of flowers soothes the soul and heals the flesh." Flavia leaned against the table with her hip. "You must remember to take a break sometimes and recover your strength. I don't want you keeling over before I've secured your services for myself."

Robin gripped the table. "Are, are you truly serious about hiring me," her fingers turned white, "to serve Regna Ferox?"

Flavia chuffed in delight. "Of course I am. As a tactician, your judgment is supreme, and your talent both rare and true." She leaned forward with a wide smile. "Why do you think I have such love for you?!"

"Eh?" Robin squeaked. What the heck did _that_ mean?

Flavia walked to Robin's side and turned the younger woman so she could look into those golden eyes. "In fact, I want you to join the royal family and help me aid the people of Regna Ferox!"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Robin asked as she backed up to put some distance between them again.

Flavia frowned. "Is it not clear?"

"W-well," Robin shook, "I'm engaged to marry Chrom, and besides, we're both women anyway."

Robin shook her head. "It, I don't think it would work." Her eyes shifted nervously as she looked for an escape route.

Flavia chortled. "I've better things to do than worry about a person's gender, Robin. I only care about talent, brains, and character." She took a step forward. "And as I keep saying, you have all of those qualities in spades."

Robin backed up. "Ah, that is, I was not." She stopped when she felt the tent flaps behind her and decided that a retreat was in order. "I need to go."

She slipped from the tent and dashed off to find Chrom.

Flavia pouted like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away. "Damn and blast! What's gotten into that woman?" She shook her head, also exiting the tent. "I thought an orphan like her would leap at the chance to be my adopted sister!"

 _Chrom's tent_

Robin slipped in and sighed in relief. "Wow, she comes on strong." She sat next to Chrom's half asleep form and sighed. "I wonder what the heck she's asking of me."

She curled into his side and smiled when his arms encircled her in a warm embrace and yawned. They would be saving Emm tomorrow. She needed her rest.

 _The next morning_

One of their spies reported in just after Robin had brought Chrom his breakfast. "What do you have for us?" she asked as she sat next to her beloved.

He bowed. "The exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard if from the king's own lips, sire."

Robin looked thoughtful.

"This is it then?" Bastilio's eyes narrowed.

Chrom shewed then swallowed. "Just as you predicted." He gave his betrothed a sideways look.

Robin nodded. Her eyes darkened as she thought of ways it could go. "So far yes," she agreed, "but tomorrow will be the real test."

Flavia smirked. "Chin up, there. Show some confidence." She patted Robin's left shoulder. "It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for."

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry." He finished the last of his breakfast and slung an arm around her. "This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

She laughed. "And here it was me reassuring you last night." She kissed his cheek. "I hope you're right."

 _The morning of the exalt's execution_

"No, Chrom," Robin moaned almost silently in her sleep and clutched his sleepwear tighter as she curled further into his embrace.

Chrom blinked awake and yawned, but didn't move. He brushed the budding tears from her eyes as he sat up. "I wonder if you often have nightmares," he whispered, not wanting to wake her.

Robin gasped silently as sat bolt upright, instantly wide awake.

"Nightmare?" Chrom asked, brushing sweaty sky blue hair out of his fiancée's face. "What's wrong?"

Robin looked up at him. "Is that what that was?" she muttered almost to herself. "It must have been. I'm sorry, Chrom. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. I was half awake already."

She smiled weakly.

"Will you tell me about it?"

She bit her lip. Tell him that she dreamed that she would murder him? No. "I, I can't remember it anymore." She hated lying to beloved.

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. "We'd better get up before Frederick sends someone to look for us."

She nodded and watched as he got up.

 _Plegia Castle: Midmorning_

Chrom gasped when they got to the castle. "Look at where Emm is!"

Robin's eyes widened in fear when she followed her beloved's finger and took a deep breath. "Flavia, get ready," she told the blonde woman behind her.

"Just give the signal Robin." Flavia grinned.

Robin nodded as she strained her ears to hear what Gangrel was saying.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse." He was acting as if this was a traveling show. "Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind."

"Alright, I've had enough," Robin snarled. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black and starting to glow a bloody red. "Flavia?"

Flavia growled. "I've got him," she threw her axe as hard as she could and killed the man behind Emmeryn. His body fell off the cliff and landed with a sickening thud.

Robin raised her hand. " _Everyone, now!_ "

"Spread out. Keep to your partners," Chrom called.

"Take out the soldiers first. We'll deal with _Gangrel_ later." Robin finished as she pulled Chrom to their place.

"Oh will you now?" Gangrel laughed. "We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men, kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

"Everyone pair up as you can," Robin called. "Donnel, you know where you are right?"

"Yup, your Ladiness," Donnel called back. "I be with Sully."

"Beloved?"

Chrom smirked. "Don't worry. I've got you."

"We need to make our way around the castle walls and into the courtyard," Robin licked her lips. "Hopefully, by the time we're done, Gregor will be back with the surviving Pegasus Knights."

Robin could hear someone muttering. It was one of the dark mages.

"So we are to kill or die here?" She turned away in a huff. "What do I care of these Ylisseans?"

She put her Dark Magic Tome back in her book pouch. "We're given no reasons to fight just orders." She flipped her dark hair over a shoulder and crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"What's the point? I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate for myself anyway." She just wasn't going to fight them. Besides, she could feel a familiar darkness nearby.

A lone monk panted as he reached his destination. His eyes widened and his heart dropped when he saw Emmeryn where she stood at the edge of a cliff. "Exalt Emmeryn, no!" The grip on his axe tightened. "Gods speed me to her side."

Chrom looked at the monk. "Robin, I think I may need to chat with that Monk there."

"I'll follow your lead," she replied.

"You there," Chrom called when they were close enough, "why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens," the monk smiled. "You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

"You know me?" Chrom asked and blinked. "Wait… Libra?"

Libra smiled. "Know you? Of course, sire. All Ylissean clergy do." He brought his hands up. "I must thank the gods for uniting us."

"Pray later," Robin interjected. "Like _after_ we get the exalt back please?"

Chrom gave her a nod. "Robin is right. It's action that's called for right now."

"Ah, too true," Libra agreed. "We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution." He hefted his heavy axe over his shoulder.

"We?" Chrom asked. "Can we expect more aid then?" Please let there be more War Monks on the way.

"Alas, there were." Libra sighed. "I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle."

"Everyone else is gone then?" Robin asked sadly. It would have been nice to have more healers in the army.

Libra nodded. "But no longer. Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party."

Robin nodded. Her mind was already placing him where he'd fit best.

"Your love for my sister is clear." Chrom clapped Libra on the back. "We'd be honored to have you Libra."

"Thank you, sire," Libra replied. "Where shall I go?"

Robin gave a sharp whistle, and both Maribelle and Frederick galloped over.

"Yes, Princess Tactician?" Maribelle asked.

"Maribelle, please pair up with Libra here," Robin gestured.

Maribelle smiled. "Alright." She brought her horse over to Libra's side. "Will you need help mounting?"

"Nay, Milady." Libra replied as he pulled himself up behind her easily.

Robin gave Maribelle a nod and the two rode back into the fray.

Chrom looked back up at his sister and took a deep breath. "Now what, Robin?"

"We must go forward," she replied and turned to Frederick. "Stay close."

"I shall milady," Frederick replied.

Robin stabbed a barbarian when he tried to attack Chrom from behind and took notice that one of the dark mages wasn't fighting. "Look, Chrom."

"I wonder why she'd not fighting," Chrom muttered as he used his foot to push a dead archer off his sword.

"Let's go find out, beloved."

"You there," Chrom called as he and Robin made it to the Dark Mage's side, "you seem reluctant to fight."

The Mage blinked. Her eyes widening at the sight of Chrom. "You must be her brother. Emmeryn and I began something of a friendship while she was imprisoned here." She smiled. "I'm Tharja."

"That doesn't change the fact that you seem reluctant to fight." Robin pointed out as she cut down a Cavalier and their horse that was behind Chrom.

Tharja shrugged. "Death comes for all of us eventually." She reasoned. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

She did a double take at the sight of Robin. " _Princess Robin_?" Tharja breathed. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. Was her liege lady really standing here in front of her after being missing for her whole life?

"Wait, does that mean you don't believe in Gangrel's nonsense?" Chrom asked as he skewered a thief that was about to harm Robin.

"I'm just trying to keep my options open," Tharja gave them an amused look. "I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well."

"And I'm a bit of a rebel," Tharja admitted with a smirk.

"Maybe you should rebel and fight for us then?" Robin asked. "We're here to save Emmeryn."

Tharja blinked. "You would really trust me?" She shook her head. "What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"No offence meant Tharja," Chrom looked from her to his fiancée, "but I believe Robin is much more dangerous to me then you are. Besides, my sister, the exalt, would want me to trust you."

Tharja smiled. "Alright then, your sister said the same. Count me in." She shot her darkest spell at a dark mage that had been creeping up on her princess.

"Glad to have you, Tharja," Robin smirked. "Why don't you climb up behind Frederick over here, and we can finish with these morons."

"It would be my pleasure," Tharja purred, "Princess Robin."

Robin blinked in surprise as Tharja jumped onto Frederick's mare. "What the seven hells did that mean?" she asked as the pair rode away.

Chrom shook his head. "We can ask her later." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I think we can reach the General now."

Robin blinked and turned to look. "You're right. Let's go get him."

Chrom nodded. They ran together. "Let's put him out of his misery."

The general laughed. "You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!"

His jeer just made Chrom and Robin angrier.

There was already magic crackling in her hand. "Shall I show you how it's done lover boy?" she asked as she sent her attack at the man.

"Certainly," Chrom agreed and grinned when he noticed that the general wasn't dead, "but we're not done yet."

"Killing me," he fell to his knees, "will only feed Plegia's rage."

Sumia flew overhead. "Princess Tactician, their Wyvern Riders have fallen."

Robin nodded up to her. "Chrom, the skies are clear. You may give the signal whenever you wish."

"I'll do it now then," he replied. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The rescued Pegasus Knights flew in, Phila in front. "Your Grace," she called as she urged her pegasus forward.

"Phila," Emmeryn breathed, "I'm so glad to see that you're safe."

"Khan Bastilio and milord's new mercenary freed me," Phila replied and nudged her Pegasus closer. "Come, we must hurry."

Gangrel stared at Phila speechlessly for a moment before growling, "What? Pegasus knights? How did they?" His eyes snapped to the Grimleal Cloaked woman standing next to the prince and snarled. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

Aversa smirked and chuckled softly. "Neither do I." She snapped her fingers.

Robin's eyes widened, and she held her marked hand as it began to burn. She watched in horror as Risen appeared. "Archers," she breathed. "Phila, flee, give us a few minutes and try again!"

Phila looked down in terror. "We can't. We're surrounded."

"Oh no, they're everywhere." Robin realized that all of them archers. The one thing she hadn't even _considered._ "Chrom, what do we do?"

Chrom gazed down at her. His fiancée's eyes were wide. "I don't know." His own voice was faint, and he wasn't feeling well. How could _Robin_ not know what to do? She _always_ knew what to do!

Gangrel smiled widely and laughed that insane cackle of his. "Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?" He was starting to sound like a hyena. "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!"

Her hair falling into her eyes, Robin's form shook as she watched each of the Pegasus knights die. She may not have known those women long, but they had been her friends. In the shadow of her bangs, her eyes darkened. "No," she breathed her voice dark.

Chrom turned. "Robin?"

"Phila!" Emmeryn called, heartbroken as she watched the body of the knight, _her friend_ , fall to the ground.

She turned impossibly dark golden eyes on her beloved. "We must be ready to retreat. I'm sorry, beloved. I never thought they'd..."

Chrom swept her up in an embrace. "We can still save her," he reminded her. "As long as Emm is standing there still breathing we haven't lost yet. Don't give up yet Robin!"

"I won't." Robin hid her face in his chest and flinched each time another body hit the ground. Sumia and Cordelia were the only Pegasus Knights left now.

"Exeunt one Pegasus Knight!" Gangrel seemed to sing. "Watch how they fall, one by one!"

Robin turned to glare at the man. "Have we really lost?"

"It feels like we have." Chrom spat. "I dare not send Sumia or Cordelia."

"Mm," Robin raised her eyes to look at Emmeryn, who had the saddest of eyes. Her wonderful Exalt had never wished for any of this to happen, and Robin herself was at a loss of what to do.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes." Gangrel smirked down at Chrom and Lissa and all the other Shepherds. "Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

Robin chuckled. "Grovel? Beg? Never!" She shook her head. "Look at him, throwing a tantrum as if he were a small child."

She turned her dark eyes on her fiancé. "Promise me that no child of ours will be allowed this kind of behavior."

"Never, Robin, never," Chrom agreed easily.

Robin nodded. "I'm sure we'd all give our _lives_ before begging for them from a small child such as Gangrel."

Gangrel slapped his knee as if he were at a bar listening to a funny story. "Oh, now THAT is a good line." He snickered. "A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance."

Robin growled as she was reminded of where Emmeryn stood. "As if we need a reminder."

"The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..." Gangrel smiled, and waited for one of them to make a move.

Chrom slipped from Robin's side. "Emm, hold on!"

"Chrom, don't!" Robin called after him urgently.

But Gangrel had already made his move. "ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

Robin glared. A forgotten voice in her mind told her to kill all who would oppose her, and she struggled to keep the murderous intent inside. "I'll kill you," she breathed and glared up at the Mad King as Chrom stood frozen in place.

She knew that her beloved's eyes were wide in fright, and her voice carried.

"Go ahead! I welcome it." Gangrel sneered. "Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!"

Robin looked from Chrom to the other Shepherds. She knew that all of them would be too afraid to move. She longed to reach for Chrom's hand but he was too far away, and if she moved then it would be her fault. Emm, would die!

"What of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?" Gangrel asked.

"Now he's just being sarcastic," Chrom snarled.

Robin kept her mouth shut, afraid that she might give Gangrel just what he wanted.

"No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" He spat to the side. His 'toys' weren't fun anymore.

"Damn you," Robin and Chrom snarled at the same time. Both wished that glares really could kill. Gangrel would be ash on the ground and the rest would be long gone. Emm would be safe. That was what they wanted most of all.

"Now, now, my boy, no one needs die today." Gangrel's demeanor completely changed, setting off alarm bells in Robin's mind. "Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

Chrom began to falter. "I..." He looked down.

Robin snarled loudly. "Chrom, beloved, you can't trust him," she reminded him hotly.

"I know that." Chrom glared up at the Mad King. "I'm not an idiot, Robin."

He spun on the spot to look at her. His fists trembled. "But if I just say no, he'll kill her. The gods are cruel, damn them!" There were unshed tears in his eyes and he was visibly fighting not to let them fall.

"My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Robin looked down. She hated hearing her beloved in pain like this. "If I could take this pain from you I would. If I could make this decision in your stead I would. Just know,"

she closed her eyes and twined the fingers of her hands over her chest, her heart, "no matter the path you take, no matter the choices you make," she opened her golden eyes to meet his cobalt,

"I will follow you."

Chrom felt his heart stop as he realized exactly what she meant. How could he have gotten so lucky as to find a woman so devoted? And this was his betrothed? What had he done to deserve her?

He knew that Emm wouldn't want him to give up the Fire Emblem, and his people needed him to be strong and choose right. He wished Robin knew what to do so that she could tell him like she did on the battlefield.

Robin watched with sad eyes and noticed Marth, horror written on her daughter's face, was hiding behind a nearby pillar. She knew what must be going through the girl's mind. She'd failed her aunt, failed her father, and everyone else.

But Robin knew that Marth wouldn't move. She didn't want to be the one to cause her Aunt Emm to die either.

"Beloved, I know it's hard. Sometimes there is no 'right' choice, but here, there is no choice at all. Compared to the thousands of lives in your country, any single person…."

"I know." Chrom hung his head. "You don't have to say any more, Robin."

Why did his family have to suffer? His sister symbolized Ylisse at its best.

"What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket?" Gangrel looked confused for a moment and then gleeful. "Oh, so delicious. I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it."

He started laughing uncontrollably. "'THE EXALT IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!' Your halidom will collapse before you could even begin your rule..."

"We'll see when that time comes," Chrom snarled, "but first, I'll see you dead."

Emmeryn watched with tears in her eyes. She threw her shoulders back. "No, wait," she called, in a strong, loud voice, surprised that her voice hadn't wavered. "Grima's Daughter lives! Even now, she rests under Naga's powerful wings with Naga's Favored Son!"

Gangrel turned to her with a snarl. " _Silence_!"

The remaining soldiers froze and turned to stare at the exalt. Princess Robin had finally been found?

"Emm," Chrom whispered. He didn't know what to do. What did Grima's Daughter and Naga's Favored Son have to do with anything?

Emmeryn paid no mind. "Is there no hope that you will listen to reason, King Gangrel?" she pleaded as she had all those months ago.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground." Robin got the impression that Gangrel didn't want to hear Emmeryn speak anymore. "Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people. Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

Emmeryn glared at him.

Chrom couldn't take it anymore. "ALL RIGHT! All right. Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped," he bit his lip, looking from Emmeryn to Robin, "but I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today. The people need their exalt, and we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." He finished.

Emmeryn sighed and smiled sadly. "Chrom, thank you." She let a single tear fall.

"I know now what I must do." She stepped forward so that she stood on the ledge.

Chrom's eyes widened. "Emm, what are you?"

Emmeryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Plegians, I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out." She opened her eyes and her sweeping gaze found those of many, Plegian and Ylissean, finally coming to land on Robin and Chrom's tear filled gazes.

"Free yourselves from this hatred. From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world." She leaned forward, and felt her feet leave the ground.

Chrom's eyes widened. "Emm, no!" he called as he raced forward.

"Chrom!" Robin called as she went after him. She knew that they would not make it before she hit the ground.

Emmeryn landed with a sickening thud and lay still.

Chrom fell to his knees. "Emm," he breathed brokenly as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Oh gods," Robin breathed as she came to her beloved's side. Emmeryn's body was not pretty to look at.

" _Damn you, Gangrel_!" Chrom glared up at the man.

" _No_!" Lissa screamed as Kellam pulled her into an embrace.

In the sudden silence, Gangrel seemed to be the only one to find humor in the demise of the young exalt. He burst out laughing. "Well now! How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing."

He was treating Emmeryn's death as if it was his favorite show. "I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact, and I've seen many fall." He smiled fondly. "So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted!"

"But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" he chuckled darkly. "Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!"

"Gangrel," Chrom pushed himself up, "you die today!"

Robin wrapped her arms around her beloved. "Beloved, wait." She tugged at him as she tried to get him to follow her instead of rush to his death. "You can't."

She gave Bastilio and Flavia grateful smiles when they rushed up to help her hold him back.

"No, boy," Bastilio reprimanded. "I've secured the escape route. We need to flee."

Chrom reached out with an arm. "Her body, I have to…"

"I'm sorry, Chrom, beloved," Robin whispered, "but we have to _run_. I promised Emm that I wouldn't let you do anything stupid."

"No." Marth was in tears. "I'm too late. Once more, our bleak future has been rewritten, and darkness once more awaits us."

Marth fled.

Chrom wasn't the only one who looked back as the Shepherds fled from the Plegian capital.

(End)


	16. Renewal

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Renewal)

Tears in her eyes, Tharja looked down at the folded plans in her hands. Emmeryn hadn't been her best friend, but they'd been close. Now she had to find Princess Robin. "I never thought that I'd be grateful that Queen Marc took her and fled, especially with that mark on her hand. No doubt Validar would have wanted her."

"That doesn't change the fact that I need to find her now." She lowered her face into her hands. "This is a small camp. How hard can it be to find one Plegian Princess?"

She stopped short when she came to a tent.

"Now this exercise really works the stomach muscles. Ready?" That was that Great Knight's voice. His name was Frederick, right? "Just 300 this time! 299...298...297..."

"Oh, I'm going to die." That was Princess Robin's voice!

Tharja rushed in as Robin collapsed on the floor. "That's some dedication, princess," she whispered as she watched Chrom picked Robin up silently. Tears fell from his eyes.

Tharja watched solemnly as Ylisse's Prince carried her Princess from the tent.

"Milord, make sure our Princess Tactician eats," Frederick called after him.

"I will," Chrom called back. He seemed lifeless.

"What a taskmaster," Tharja muttered and shook her head. "Can't he see how broken those two are? I should curse him, curse the whole camp to leave them alone. Gods, that would take forever."

"Maybe it would be easier to curse Princess Robin and Prince Chrom so that they would be left alone." Tharja was happy to see that her princess and charge had found love. "Maybe…"

"Come at last Tharja?" Frederick asked as he looked up from his notes. "I'm afraid you missed the session."

"Eep!" Tharja turned to face him. "Oh, darn…" Why would he say something like that?

"We did look for you," he closed the book, "but it's important to keep schedule."

"Oh, I see." Tharja blushed slightly. "That's too bad. I had something to deliver to Princess Robin, but well…"

"In the end, I had to start Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour without you." Frederick smiled. "But seeing as you're here, I suppose I can work in a private session."

"Um, you did hear me when I said I had something to deliver right?" Tharja asked and backed up. "Oh dear." Had she really heard those capital letters?

"Next up, biceps. I should warn you, this may burn a little." He grabbed Tharja's arms and began moving them. "Aaand ONE! Aaaaaand TWO! AAAAAAND THREE!"

Tharja gasped in pain. "What's happening?" She tried to make the black spots in her vision go away. "My vision is fading. There's blackness everywhere."

Frederick blinked. "I say, Tharja, you appear to be unwell." He let go of her arms., "Let's pick this up again tomorrow. Get a night's rest and eat some beans."

"You're joking," Tharja panted. "Why do you want to torture me?"

She turned to glare at the Knight. "I'm only Princess Robin's Retainer!"

Fredrick smiled. "A sound body leads to a sound mind Tharja. I happen to be Prince Chrom's Retainer. It would be too bad if you couldn't keep up with our Princess Tactician. I'll see you at dawn tomorrow."

Tharja glared after Frederick as he left. "I'm a Dark Mage. I don't need biceps the size of beer barrels," she muttered, "and now I have to go find Princess Robin _again._ "

 _Captain's tent_

Robin finally stirred.

"Robin, are you alright?" Chrom asked quietly as he laid her on his bedroll.

"No, I'm not." Crying into his shirt, she sat up and threw herself into his arms. How could she have messed up so badly? Emm was gone. "She was supposed to be there for us, _with us_ , Chrom."

Chrom wrapped his arms around his betrothed and hid his face in her hair. This wasn't easy on him either. He knew what she was talking about. Emmeryn was supposed to plan their wedding, and now they'd have to do it themselves.

"I'm so sorry," Robin apologized. "I thought…"

"Shh," Chrom hushed her. "You thought of everything, _you did_."

"No I didn't." She pulled back and looked up at him with pained eyes.

"How were we supposed to know that Risen could be controlled like that?" Chrom reasoned as he pet her hair. "So, yes, based on the knowledge we had, you did think of everything."

Robin tried to calm herself. "That future Marth told me about will come to pass now."

"We will do everything we can to fight it, Robin. You are to be my wife when this is over. Don't think that way. Please?" Chrom begged.

She looked away. "Alright."

She and Chrom turned to the tent flaps when they heard voices.

"Good day sir." Was that Maribelle? "Here to offer up a prayer?"

"Indeed," that had to be Libra, "and yourself?"

Maribelle giggled. "I make it a habit to pray each morning."

"A commendable endeavor." Libra smiled and bowed slightly. "Might I join you milady?"

"But of course."

Libra frowned. "Come to think of it, I fear I haven't thanked you properly."

"Whatever for, Libra?" Maribelle asked curiously. She hadn't done anything special had she?

Libra chuckled softly. "Have you forgotten?" He hadn't thought Maribelle to be forgetful. "It was an all-too-common happening for me, I'm afraid. I was approached by a pack of drunkards who had taken me for a woman."

He was amuse. "I suspect they still feel the sting of the tongue-lashing you gave them now." He gave her a thankful bow. "Not to further endanger my masculinity, but you were my knight in shining armor."

"Oh, that," Maribelle blushed and giggled. "I was given quite the dressing-down myself back at camp."

She nervously brushed a piece of imaginary lint from her skirts. "A number of others thought it rash of me."

Libra coughed. "Well, _I_ am grateful of your just and decisive valor." He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "You have my thanks, Lady Maribelle."

Maribelle's cheeks went rosy. "I acted mostly to quell my own indignation at those boors, I assure you," she turned away, gazing up at Libra shyly through her bangs, and almost stuttering, "but if I was of some small service to you as well, so much the better. Your words help bolster the strength of my convictions."

"You are most welcome then, milady."

Libra and Maribelle walked out of earshot.

Inside the tent, Robin dried her eyes. "It sounds to me like the others are starting to pair off themselves."

"I'm happy for them," Chrom agreed as he pulled Robin into a tender kiss.

 _Several hours later_

Marth silently crept into the Shepherd's camp and watched as each of her parents' companions went about their chores and activities. She needed to find her parent's tent. She hadn't slept in the last two days since Emmeryn had fallen to her death.

She listened to each tent she passed. "How hard can it be?" she muttered. "The Shepherds aren't that big yet."

Marth smiled when she found the tent she wanted. and slipped inside. Luckily for her, her mother was the only one in the tent.

Robin looked up from her board and book of battle strategies. "Dear, Marth, what are you doing here?"

Marth's shoulders were shaking. "I'm sorry, Mother," she sniffed as she tried her hardest not to cry, "but I…"

Robin sighed as she closed her book and put her board and pieces away. "Come here, Darling."

Marth almost literally threw herself into her mother's open arms and let her tears fall. She felt like she was eight again, the day her mother told her that Father would never be coming home again. Worse, she didn't have her siblings to cuddle with in her misery, and if she stayed to long and was discovered in her mother's lap like this, well, there would be a lot of questions.

Questions that Marth herself could not answer yet, and answers her mother would not have. Marth didn't want to do that to her father. "Why? How could anyone want hurt Aunt Emm, why would anyone want to _kill_ her?"

Withholding her own tears so that she could be the strong mother Marth needed Robin sighed. "I can't tell you that, Marth." She pet her daughter's long blue hair softly. "I guess some men are hurting so much that they just can't see the hands of the people that want to help them up when they fall."

"Then they are morons," Marth muttered angrily, "and they deserve whatever they get."

Her sobs were dry now, and her eyes were drooping, but Marth didn't want to leave the safety of her mother's arms. Bad things seemed to always follow. Marth laid her head on Robin's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can you sing for me, Mother?" the scared eight-year-old inside her asked.

"I shall," Robin breathed and thought hard. The words and sad melody of an old song came to mind, but she couldn't remember from where. Maybe it would work.

"You're shattered-" Robin breathed. The wind began to pick up and carry her words through the camp-"like you've never been before. The life you knew in a thousand pieces on the floor."

Chrom looked up when a hauntingly familiar melody reached his ears and he turned towards where his tent was.

"And words fall short in times like these, when this world drives you to your knees." Robin let her tears fall as she took a breath. "You think you're never gonna get back to the you that used to be."

She closed her eyes and let the melody carry her away as she lost herself in the words. "Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away."

Robin picked Marth up as the girl went limp against her. "Step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door. You don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been…" She lay her daughter on the bed she shared with Chrom, and Marth curled around her and place her head in Robin's lap. "And tell your heart to beat again!"

Cordelia looked up from where she was with Ricken. "I know that song," she breathed and got up from her seat.

"Cordelia?" Ricken asked as he rose to follow her.

Tharja looked up from where she was polishing her dark magic tools. "…Princess?"

Frederick looked up from polishing his Silver Lance. "How could Lady Robin know this song?"

Chrom's pace picked up. He was almost running through the camp.

"Beginning," Robin swayed with the melody as Marth's fingers clutched her Tactician Cloak in her sleep, "just let that word wash over you. It's alright now love's healing hands have pulled you through. So get back up, take step one."

"Leave the darkness. Feel the sun, 'cause your story's far from over, and your journey's just begun." Robin took a deep breath, not noticing that the flap of the tent had come undone and was flapping in the light evening breeze.

"Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away. Step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door. You don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again." Robin's voice was strong yet soft, and though quiet, everyone in the camp could hear her words. "Let every heartbreak and every scar be a picture that reminds you who has carried you this far."

Chrom came to the tent and pulled the flap aside and gaped at the sight.

"'Cause love sees farther than you ever could. In this moment heaven's working everything for your good." Robin's eyes opened and looked down at the tear-stained face of her daughter. "Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes, and breathe it in."

Chrom pulled the flaps closed and tied them shut as tightly as he could. He loved the sound of his fiancée's voice.

"Let the shadows fall away. Step into the light of grace." Her voice filled the tent, and Chrom marveled at how her voice could be so soft and yet so powerful at the same time. "Yesterday's a closing door. You don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again."

"Mother," Marth breathed as she relaxed.

Robin smiled. "Your heart to beat again, beat again. Oh, so tell your heart to beat again." [1] She let her voice trail off.

Chrom smiled. He knew now what Robin had been about to say all those months ago in Ferox: Marth was his daughter. He was not about to let anyone else know however. He could be very good at keeping secrets when he wanted to be after all.

The next morning Marth was gone, but Robin and Chrom didn't mind. It was easier for her to slip away in the frenzied rush to get their base camp broken down so the Shepherds could move on. They especially had to be fast since Plegia's army was on their heels.

"Hurry, there should be carriages waiting just through the ravine," Bastilio called and waved soldiers towards the area.

"Cordelia," Robin called, "where's my Pegasus?"

"She's with Pudding and Shining Armor," Cordelia called back. "I've got her done up for you already."

Robin dashed over and mounted the winged horse "Thank you."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Sumia asked as she mounted her Pegasus, Shining Armor.

"I was thinking maybe Tiny Hero-King," Robin admitted. She'd been thinking about Marth.

"That's a good name," Cordelia agreed as she handed Robin a Bronze Lance. "You'll need this."

Robin nodded and adjusted the Second Seal pinned to her Tactician's Cloak. "Thanks."

Robin seemed to be the only one to notice that Chrom hadn't moved. "Chrom," she called, "come on, please?"

Chrom turned to look at her. "I-I'm coming," he replied as he pulled himself up behind his fiancée.

Robin looked back at him over her shoulder. "It'll get easier," she reminded him.

Chrom gave her a sad smile in return. He was glad that she hadn't said better. Because how could things get better? Emm, the best big sister in the history of _ever_ , was dead.

"We're almost-" Bastilio stopped. "Damn!"

Robin gasped and pulled Tiny Hero-King to a stop as Plegians blocked their way. "We must get through them," she shouted to her army. "We'll have to fight our way out."

"Robin, get higher," Chrom told her. "We need to see the battlefield."

Robin nodded as she spurred Tiny Hero-King higher into the air. "It looks better from up here," she muttered. "There aren't as many as I thought there would be."

"Ylisseans, I offer you mercy," the general called. "Surrender to me now and live."

Robin glared and fled to the front of the group. "Surrender? I don't think any of us know what that word means."

"Princess Robin?" the General asked in shock. He shook his head. "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom's eyes narrowed as anger. " _Don't ever speak her name_!" he thundered.

The general bowed his head. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom, but the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me." He turned pleading eyes on Chrom and Robin. "I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" Robin shot back with a snarl. "I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand."

The Plegian sighed sadly. "I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Princess Robin, Prince Chrom." He wished it could have been different. "I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

Robin's grip on her lance tightened. "Charge! Cordelia, Sumia, you're with me. Cordy, make sure you grab Ricken."

"Yes, Princess Tactician," Cordelia pulled Ricken up behind her before flying over.

"Sumia, grab Miriel. She'll be helpful," Robin barked.

Sumia flew over and Miriel clambered on. "We're here."

"Good," Robin hefted her lance. " _Charge_!"

The shepherds surged forward. Each one met a Plegian head on.

Ricken snarled as he sent a blast of Arcwind at a Sage that was trying to sneak up on him and Cordelia. "We've got company, Cordy,"

Cordelia looked over her shoulder. "So we do. Can you handle it, Ricken?"

"You bet," Ricken smirked up at her. "I've got this. Die!"

Cordelia smirked. "Nicely done, Ricken!"

Lon'qu and Nowi weren't having any trouble. "Pay attention, Nowi," he called as a Cavalier approached them.

"Don't overdo it, Lon'qu." She held up her Dragonstone and transformed. A moment later she spat fire at the enemy.

Lon-qu huffed as he caught the Cavalier's sword. "Predictable, and much too slow." He cut the man and horse down. Lon'qu climbed onto Nowi's back. "Let's keep going."

She nodded and flew over the battlefield.

The general growled when he noticed the interlopers. "What are those—thieves I see scattered about? So, they found our battlefield." He snorted and hoped that the queen would forgive him when he saw her in the afterlife.

"They comb it for trinkets and spoils, then scurry away like mice. Pah! We shall bring them justice later. First, the Ylisseans!"

Robin kicked an enemy soldier off her lance. "These morons, they'll never beat us."

Chrom smirked as he beheaded another. "You know not all of them will be."

"True. I think we have a clear shot to the general now."

They could see a soldier approaching. "Let's see how this goes before we do anything," Robin whispered.

Chrom nodded. "Of course, love."

"Forgive me, sir, but I," the soldier bowed his head, "I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened, I just can't."

The general sighed. He'd known this could happen of course.

His second in command took offence to the soldier's words. "How dare you question the general's orders?" he spat. "You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death."

"B-but, sir," the lance user's shoulders slumped, "these people are—"

The general waved for them both to stop. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad." He took a deep breath as he looked over the battle ground "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death." The soldier looked away in shame.

The general's eyes once again found the Pegasus Knight wearing the Plegian Tactician Cloak. "She's familiar somehow. She reminds me of Queen Marc."

The Wyvern Rider stared. "But, sir, Princess Robin has been missing since she was born."

"I know that," the general spat. "I want one of you to live through this. I will ask her name."

He turned to look at the lance user. "You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"So be it. Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed."

The Wyvern Rider and Soldier's eyes widened. "But I cannot abandon you sir!" the lance user protested.

"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well." And he had, before his wife and daughter had gone missing. "He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go."

"Wait, sir, there is a cause I do believe in," the young soldier drew himself tall, "loyalty to my general."

The man smiled. "That's a good lad."

Robin snarled as she pulled her lance from a mage. "Dastards, the lot of them!"

"We are within range of the general. Let's go confront him." Chrom hopped back up behind her.

"Hold on tight then." She spurred Tiny Hero-King forward.

Feeling older than he really was, the general sighed. He'd been hoping that he would live to see Princess Robin found and wed to Prince Chrom. It looked like he would not. He just hoped Tharja would be able to find the girl. "Call in the reinforcements," he called tiredly, "Draw them close, then strike."

Robin hissed. "We need to be careful. Let's end this now."

Chrom hummed in agreement.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them," Mustafa declared to Robin and Chrom, then blinked. Was that...? "Princess Robin?"

"I am Robin," Robin confirmed, "but you won't live for much longer."

"After you Robin," Chrom invited.

Robin smirked. "Don't mind if I do." She had Hero-King swoop down and aimed her lance at his heart.

Mustafa winced as she pulled the lance from his side. "May you live long and happy, Princess Robin." He seemed sad as he hefted his axe to attack her.

"Hold on," Chrom slide between Robin and Mustafa, catching the axe on Falchion. "I'm coming, Robin. Face me, Mustafa."

Mustafa felt himself fall from the prince's attack "Well done. Please, Princess," he coughed, "spare my men."

Tharja gasped when she saw the General fall. "Father!"

Mustafa coughed again as Tharja came to his side, "Keep Princess Robin safe… Tharja," he went limp.

Tharja sniffed, "As you wish Father."

Frederick rested a hand on Tharja's shoulder. "Who is Princess Robin?"

Tharja took a deep breath. "Princess Robin is the daughter of King Gangrel. Father told me that she took after Queen Marc, but for her eyes, she has her father's golden eyes."

"All the Plegian people were looking forward to her birth." Tharja turned tear filled eyes to the other Royal Retainer. "You may not know this, but there was a treaty created that would bring everlasting peace to our two countries."

Tharja closed her father's sightless eyes and stood. "Princess Robin was to be wed to Prince Chrom once they reached maturity," she turned to watch as Robin shook in Chrom's arms, "but something went wrong."

"How is that?" Frederick asked as he pulled the Dark Mage up onto his mare right behind his saddle.

"The Priest that was brought in to bless her, Validar-" Tharja gripped the back of the saddle. Her knuckles turning white-"attempted to abduct the princess. In the process he completely erased King Gangrel's memory of both Queen Marc and Princess Robin."

"The queen asked my father to help her run." Tharja watched as her father's right hand man fled on his wyvern. "I think her plan was to flee to Ylisse so that her daughter could grow up safely and close to her betrothed."

 _On the other side of the ravine_

A pink haired woman ran over. "Khan Bastilio," she called breathlessly.

"Olivia," Bastilio smiled. "Sorry if we kept you waiting."

Olivia rested dainty hands on her knees and she bent over to catch her breath. "When I didn't hear from you, I thought," she looked up with tear filled eyes, "I feared the worst."

Bastilio waved Robin and Chrom over.

Robin nudged her Pegasus and they came to his side. "Yes, Khan Bastilio?"

"Chrom, Robin," Bastilio grinned as he gestured to Olivia, "Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

Olivia pouted. "Only if you hurry. Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

Bastilio nodded. "Right. Pile in, you lot, and bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole."

Robbin and Chrom directed the non-riders in the Shepherds into the caravan.

"Ready?" Olivia asked as Gregor swung up to sit next to her. "Hold on tight!"

(End)

[1] Tell Your Heart to Beat Again by Danny Gokey, I don't own, obviously!


	17. Robin's Mystery Deepns

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Robin's Mystery Deepens)

Robin leaned against her Pegasus in the make shift stables of the camp. "Nothing, all of that-" she threw the brush she was using to groom Tiny Hero-King violently against the wall and slid to the ground, tears in her eyes "-for nothing!"

Her plan should have worked. "Oh, if only Emm had given me just a few minutes. I'd have had a working plan that would have saved her life." She finally fell into a sobbing mess. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury until now.

Between trying to keep Chrom calm and sane, and Marth sneaking into their tent every night, Robin hadn't had the time to grieve for her exalt herself.

Hero-King nuzzled her and Robin dejectedly pet her nose. "I'm not sure I know what to do anymore," she admitted to her Pegasus. "How can I keep everyone else safe now?"

Drying her eyes and put herself back together, she shook her head and got up. "I should make sure that beloved isn't contemplating suicide." She tied Hero-King to her place and left the tent.

"Princess Robin!"

Robin turned. "Tharja? What are you doing?"

"This camp is small. It should not have been this hard to find you." Tharja huffed and puffed. "I have something for you from Emmeryn."

Robin's eyes widened as she stared down at the roll of parchment. "What is it?" Looking into the Dark Mage's eyes, she took the thick roll hesitantly.

"Those are your finished wedding plans, Princess Robin." Tharja bowed. "Emmeryn asked that I make sure they fell into your hands."

Robin pulled the plans tightly to her chest. She and Chrom had been afraid that these had been lost with Emmeryn's death. She lowered her head to hide the newly forming tears building in her eyes. "Chrom will be glad to have these. We were afraid they'd been lost."

Robin looked up at the strange Dark Mage and gave the older woman a weak smile. "Thank you, Tharja."

Tharja smiled. "You need to go make sure your prince is alright. If you want, I could cast a hex that would cause everyone to leave the two of you alone."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Tharja. Thank you though." Robin gave the Dark Mage a more genuine smile and walked off.

Tharja smiled. "Good luck with that prince of yours, Princess Robin."

Robin came across Lissa next. The young princess was crying and sobbing her eyes out. "Oh, Lissa, are you alright?" she asked and hugged the girl from the side.

Lissa hid her face in Robin's shoulder. "Emm, oh Emm!"

Robin closed her eyes and pet Lissa's hair. "It'll get easier, Lissa," Robin promised. "Come on. Let's go find Chrom. He might possibly be in the War Tent."

Lissa nodded miserably as Robin pulled her to her feet. "Why did she have to die, Robin?"

Robin licked her lip, and then bit the inside. "I do not know." The tactician glared at nothing. "She was just trying her best to be the right kind of ruler. Some people just can't stand the thought of peace, Princess."

Lissa nodded as Robin opened the flap to the War Tent and pushed the princess inside before following.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured," Frederick was fuming as Robin let the tent flap fall and made her way to Chrom's side. "I have failed as a knight."

"No, Frederick." Robin slipped her hand into Chrom's. "Emmeryn chose this, and we could not have changed her mind."

Flavia looked ready to kill someone. "What now, oaf?" she wondered as she leaned against Bastilio's chair.

"I'm not in charge anymore," Bastilio reminded her grimly. "Don't look at me."

"Don't be like that," Robin scolded. "Khan Flavia was probably just looking for advice."

Flavia sighed. "I picked a fine time to regain the full throne didn't I?"

Robin rested her forehead against Chrom's marked shoulder. "I'm sorry. My plans weren't enough."

"I thought we already went over this," Chrom hissed as he pulled Robin flush against him. "You did your best, love. It's my failures that haunt me."

"I felt so powerless," he breathed into her hair.

Robin sighed. "It's not your fault either, Chrom."

Chrom pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. "She did it for me, so that I wouldn't have to make that choice." He slammed his fist on the table. "She did it so that I wouldn't have to feel the guilt for the rest of my life."

Robin pulled back slightly. "Chrom, beloved, listen to me."

His grip tightened. "She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people."

Robin sighed as she grabbed his chin. "Look at me."

Not sure what to say to her, Chrom blinked.

"I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was." She pressed their cheeks together in an effort to bring her beloved king some form of comfort. "But together, maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side."

She pulled out of his embrace and took his hands in hers. "You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself."

Robin gave him a watery smile as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes and cupped his cheek in one warm, gloved hand "You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

Frederick shooed everyone else out of the tent so that Chrom and Robin could have some privacy before following them out himself and tying the flaps closed so that they wouldn't be disturbed. They'd come out when they were ready.

"But what if I can't, Robin?" he asked, staring up into her eyes. "What if I'm not worthy?"

Robin sighed as she pushed Chrom into a chair and clambered into his lap. "I don't believe that for a second, Chrom. You are a strong young man and I love you very much. Everyone makes mistakes."

"What if I drag you down with me?" He cupped one of her cheeks in a gloved hand. Chrom didn't want to drag this little slip of a powerhouse down. He'd always seen her as more than a woman, more than a lady. She was a young goddess, sent to him by Naga herself, to guide him through these trials.

"You won't," she reassured him, "and even if you aren't worthy of Emmeryn's ideal now, I know you. You'll keep working at it until you are."

She got up and pulled him from the chair. "And if you fall down, if _we_ fall down..."

Robin untied the stings and pulled the flaps open to reveal all of the Shepherds gathered outside of the tent. "Then, well, what are friends for?" she asked as she opened her arms to indicate all the friends they'd made since they'd met.

"All of these people follow you for a reason, Chrom," Robin smiled, "but I suppose I should let them tell you themselves."

Nowi jumped up with a sad smile. "That's right~! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

Tharja smiled. "You have my princess's heart, and you gave me your trust." She bowed. "It's only right that I do the same. Harm Princess Robin however…"

Lon'qu snorted from behind Nowi. "If you weren't worthy, I'd have left long ago."

Nowi sent Lon'qu a reproving look.

"What? It's true."

Virion smirked as he dusted off his pants. "It took great courage and charisma to unite us," he hummed. "Clearly, you possess these talents equal to my own."

"I know that we all look up to you, Commander," Ricken's mouth was in a firm line. "You're a hero to us." He stood as tall as he could just in front of Cordelia.

Chrom had to look away to hide his tears. "Thank you, everyone." He strode forward, relaxing slightly when Robin's hand slip back into his. "Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds," his eyes hardened, "my warriors, there is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" With Robin at his side, he felt he could do anything

"Count me in," Lissa almost shouted. "I'm tired of crying."

Maribelle nodded. "Hear, hear, darling. Our people have suffered enough."

"I would gladly fight and die for House Ylisse," Stahl proclaimed.

"Die? Really Stahl?" Sully asked as she gave them all a bloody smirk. "I will fight and _kill_ those dastards for House Ylisse!"

"Our hearts echo yours sire," Libra announced.

"I will be the unbreakable shield at your side!" Sumia stamped the butt of her lance hard on the ground.

"I'm with you too!" Kellam declared and was very happy when Robin gave him a smile and nod.

Vaike said something, but everyone ignored him.

"How much you pay Gregor?" the mercenary laughed. "Gregor make joke."

He stopped when no one else laughed. "Why you look at Gregor like that?"

Panne stood tall next to Stahl. "Your sister earned my respect," she told the young prince with soft eyes. "The last Taguel will champion her."

"You have grown strong, milord," Frederick called from behind Tharja. "I may have set a poor example as a knight," Tharja turned and placed a supportive hand on the other retainer's arm as he continued, "but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

Robin pulled her hand from Chrom's to wrap both of her arms around the arm with his brand. "I am the wind at your back, remember, and the sword at your side."

She smirked and purred deeply as she stepped around to face him. Her arms fell from his. Her hand finding his again. Their fingers twined together this time. "I will strike down all the enemies you come across, and guide you to our brighter future."

Chrom smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you all, you honor me with your fealty." He stood taller, prouder. His voice was stronger. "I shall not falter again. We will answer this outrage. The Mad King must be stopped."

Flavia chuckled. "Right, it's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary." She smirked at the prince. "The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

Bastilio laughed as well. "You young folk, your passions run so hot. If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in."

Olivia played with her fingertips. "I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once."

"Really?" Chrom asked her.

Olivia nodded and blushed. "Y-yes, sire." She ducked her head. "It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice. Although all I can do is dance, and I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest."

Bastilio guffawed. "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms," he boasted. "Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard. You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

Olivia hid her flaming face in her hands.

"She's just much too modest," Bastilio finished with a wide grin.

Chrom decided not to question Bastilio's change of address for him.

"You've earned the title, boy," Bastilio explained. "Now where were we? Oh, yes. I was just about to start cracking skulls. Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel."

Flavia smirked. "Hear that, boyo? You get the _fun_ part!"

"I thought," Chrom couldn't meet their eyes for long.

"You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader," Flavia grinned and clapped Chrom on the back, "and Robin has a knack for guiding troops to victory."

Bastilio nodded. "You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks." Chrom's grip on his fiancée tightened.

"Alright, enough talk," Flavia clapped her hands together. "It's time to raise some hell."

Chrom nodded. "Right."

Robin purred in agreement. "Let's show him our might." She turned once again darkened eyes to Chrom's cobalt. "Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

Chrom's eyes darkened, narrowing. "Let him try," he snarled quietly. The sound sent shivers down Robin's spine. "This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."

(End)

Thank to my Beta as usual!


	18. The Mad King

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Mad King)

Flavia sighed. "How hard can it be to find one girl in a camp that's not that big?" She finally found Robin in her tent, playing with her board, some maps and a book on strategies. "Ah, there you are, Robin."

Robin jumped and turned around. "K-Khan Flavia!" Oh great! She wasn't ready. She didn't have an answer.

"Well?" Flavia leaned against the table and looked deeply into Robin's nervous eyes.

"Have you thought more about my proposal?"

"Oh, right." Robin bit her lip, not meeting the older woman's eyes. "You mean the one about me coming to Regna Ferox right?"

"And joining my family." There was that grin with too many teeth again. "Don't forget about that one."

"Yes, about that, um," Robin licked her lips and played her fingers, "I'm, not sure what it means."

Robin began to sweat. "We're both women, and there's nothing wrong with that of course but."

Flavia rolled her eyes. "And? So what if we're both women?" She laughed. "That's no impediment as far as I'm concerned."

"It is for me. I'm already engaged," Robin almost yelled back before deflating. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Flavia waved the apology away. "Why?" She was curious. Of course she knew Robin was engaged. It wasn't like she was asking for the other woman to marry her. "Isn't it more important that we hold love for each other? Any other details—"

"This is a bit more than a detail. Look, I'm just not ready to make such a drastic change." Robin took a deep, calming breath. "Besides, now is not the time to even consider such things, is it?"

Flavia pouted as if her favorite toy was being taken away. "Then I take it you wouldn't consider coming to Regna Ferox anytime soon?"

"Well, with this war still raging, it's hard for me to think even a day in advance." Robin looked down at her board and pieces and the maps and books scattered on her make shift desk. "Besides, beloved merits my undivided attention right now."

"He deserves that much at least."

Flavia sighed. "I'm disappointed, Robin, though I understand your position." It looked like Robin didn't want to be her sister, too bad.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. Um, but," Robin peaked up at Flavia through her bangs, "I do hope we can continue to be friends?"

"Oh, of course." Flavia waved it away and tryied to act like she wasn't disappointed. "Still I'd grown somewhat used to imagining our happy future. Adopting you into the royal family and finally having a sister of my own."

"Perhaps we could even have been bridesmaids at each other's weddings, but forgive me. You're right." She might bring it up again after the war was over, but if Robin only wanted friendship there wasn't much Flavia could do. "This isn't the time for idle fantasies."

"Sister?" Robin breathed. So that's what this was about. She was relieved. Now Chrom didn't have to fight for her off the battlefield.

Flavia shrugged. "But if it's friendship you want, then friendship we shall have."

"You, when you said you loved me," Robin blinked and tried to get rid of the tears in her eyes. "You meant as a sister?"

"As an adopted sister but yes." Flavia gave her a hopeful look. "Did I not make that clear?"

"No, you didn't, not really." Robin bit her lip as a tear fell from her eyes. "I thought...never mind what I thought."

"You thought," Flavia was having trouble containing her mirth, "you thought that you and me?" She burst out laughing.

Robin hid her flaming face. "Oh Gods I'm so embarrassed," she muttered. "The way you were talking…"

Flavia smiled. "Blazes, girl, you're turning as red as Bastilio after two barrels!"

Robin cleared her throat. "Anyway, I will consider your offer, the sister one," she smiled shyly and felt lighter then she had in ages, "but not until this war is over for good."

Flavia's face lit up spectacularly. "Fair enough, but know this, I'm not the kind of woman who gives up easily." She walked around the table and pulled Robin into a hard bear hug.

"I yearn for you like a wolf yearns for the still-beating heart of the deer."

Robin yelped almost silently as she struggled to get out of Flavia's hold. "And when the time comes, you will be my prey."

"Um, Khan Flavia," Robin finally managed to get away, "you know-"

Flavia acted as if she hadn't heard the younger woman speak. "Yes, my lovely fawn. You shall be mine, now and forever."

"You're doing it again." Robin fled from her tent. She didn't slow until she got to the mess tent.

Robin sighed. "Wow, Flavia sure comes on strong, but I'm glad she just wants to be my sister." She paused when she saw Olivia make her way out of the mess tent with a tray.

"I wonder where Olivia is going?" Robin followed the pink haired girl.

"Um, Gregor?" Oliva called when she found the man. "Excuse me. I have your dinner if you're hungry."

Gregor looked up from sharpening his sword. He smiled as he put his tools away. "Gregor is big man, yes? And big man is always hungry. So, it was your turn to make with the cooking, eh?"

"Oh, um, yes," Olivia blushed as she handed him the tray. "It's actually my first time, so if you don't like the food, just...let me know."

Gregor gave her a soft smile. "Gregor shall sample and give report." He took a big spoonful and stuck it in his mouth.

Olivia looked down nervously and played with her fingers. "Well?"

Gregor gave her a huge smile. "This is tastiest live stew Gregor has eaten in whole life!"

Olivia's eyes widened and her face went a bright pink. "Oh! You recognize it? N-not many people outside of Regna Ferox know this dish." She looked away. "Er, or like it, for that matter."

Gregor shook his head. "Gregor is sellsword. He serve masters and travel to countless lands." He patted the space of log next to him.

Olivia nervously sat next to him.

"Is good for the reminding. Gregor has large bag of secret spice." Gregor pulled out a large bag, opened it, and added a tiny bit of the contents to the stew. "Here. He put in stew and you taste."

He handed Olivia the bowl.

Oh, um." Olivia took it and gingerly picked up the spoon and took a tiny bite. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's twice as good, and you only added that tiny bit."

She was amazed.

"Gregor's spice can turn thin bowl of gruel into feast fit for king," Gregor boasted, happy that he'd made her smile.

"It's amazing what a tiny pinch of seasoning can do for a meal." Olivia agreed with a shy smile. "Would you be willing to share some with me?"

She stuck her lower lip out in an adorable pout. " _Please_?"

Gregor quickly looked away from her to look in his bag only to find it empty. "Many regrets, but Gregor is out of spice." He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "He can make more, but it takes time, yes?"

Olivia lit up and giggled. "Perhaps I can help?" She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "I mean, I could gather the ingredients or something?"

Gregor grinned. He liked this pretty girl. "This is happy idea. When you finish cooking meals for local oafs, you come find Gregor, yes?"

"I'll do that," Olivia agreed shyly as she got up to go back to the Mess Tent.

Robin smiled as she slipped away. "I'm glad that everyone is finding love." She really needed to find Chrom.

 _Three weeks later_

Robin leaned against Chrom's side. Her golden globes opened as Frederick entered the tent.

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia." He bowed to them. "The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Robin frowned. Her eyes turned back to the flaps as they opened again, admitting Tharja.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence." Tharja smiled mysteriously, "There has been infighting, desertion..."

Frederick gave the other retainer a nod. "Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success." He shrugged. "Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible, but why," Chrom's eyes strayed to Robin, who turned to meet his gaze.

"Could it have something to do with Emmeryn and her cryptic message?" Robin asked. "Though, I'm still not sure what Grima's Daughter and Naga's Favored Son have to do with anything."

"The 'Tale of Grima's Daughter and Naga's Favored Son' is an old fairytale, Princess Robin," Tharja explained. "Grima and Naga have always been at odds, and when Naga's Son and Grima's Daughter are born they are kept apart."

"One day they meet, totally by accident and end up spending the day together." Chrom picked up. The tale had been among his favorites when he'd been small. "For the next several years the two meet up in secret, falling in love deeply, as time went on."

He gave Robin a loving smile. "Three years after they meet, they agree to marry in secret, and after they are wed, Grima's Daughter falls pregnant." His eyes saddened and he seemed to be looking far away for a moment.

"Grima becomes enrages when he finds out that his daughter is pregnant by an unknown man, and his rage only gets worse when he learns that she has wed Naga's child." Chrom pulled Robin closer. "Because of this Grima nearly kills Naga's son, if not for his daughter throwing herself between them and begging that her father spare the love of her life."

"Grima complies, but only because he doesn't want to see his daughter sad," Chrom wound the story down. "The story ends with Grima's Daughter giving Naga's Son three children, two daughters and a son: Butterfly, Seacircle, and Mars."

"That's a beautiful story," Robin breathed.

Rolling his eyes Frederick nodded. They had no time to tell stories right now. "Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field." He bowed his head in regret. "Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

Chrom's eyes filled with tears and looked away from them all. "Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

Robin smiled sadly. "It is because of their desertion that we will win."

Chrom nodded as he turned forlorn eyes to look into hers. "I hope she can see this, wherever she is." He stood straighter. "Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

 _Midmorning: the next day_

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel jeered.

Chrom glared. "No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die," he pulled Falchion from its sheath, "and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch!" Gangrel snarled. The hate he felt was palpable. "You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

Chrom growled. "I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?!" Gangrel threw his head back and gave a blood curdling laugh. "You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

Chrom closed his eyes. "Maybe you're right. I will never be my sister." When his eyes opened they were blazing in anger. "I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory."

He pulled Robin closer, his grip tightening. "Were I alone, I might be driven to madness, or worse," he shook his head, "but I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

Robin smirked. "Not only that, but you have me behind you."

"Are you done? May I vomit now?" the mad king asked as he laughed. "What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey!"

"He is really starting to tick me off," Robin hissed from her place beside Chrom. "What does he know about pack animals? Wolves will always defend each other and their cubs."

Chrom nodded. He knew she was right. His Robin was a tamed wolf that would do anything he asked.

"Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince," Gangrel sneered. "They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

Robin smirked evilly. "Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" she asked her dark eyes gleaming with malice, "You are a poison, a festering wound, and _we_ will do what _dear Emmeryn_ could not."

Chrom shivered. "My sister would never wish anyone dead, so we shall do the deed for her!"

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince," the Mad King taunted. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle next to your sister's corpse!"

Olivia raced up. "Milord, I'm here!" She put her dainty hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath back. "Am I too late?"

"No, Olivia, the battle hasn't started yet," Robin replied. "You're on time."

"I don't claim my dance as anything special," Olivia shifted nervously, "but Khan Bastilio says it renews the spirit."

"We welcome all the help we can get, Olivia," Robin reassured the girl. "Just stick with Gregor. He'll keep you safe."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Yes, P-Princess Tactician."

"Pair up everyone." Robin looked over the Shepherds. "This is the day we bring down a mad man."

"Yes—draw closer!" Gangrel crowed. "Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step."

" _Charge,_ " Chrom shouted.

The Shepherds surged forward, clashing with what was left of the Plegian army.

Robin and Chrom looked like they were dancing as they fought together, seamlessly dodging and blocking attacks meant for the other. Robin's eyes widened when she saw a huge army behind them: Plegians. "Chrom, look!"

Chrom turned his head from where he was blocking a sword strike meant for her. His eyes widened in panic. "No…"

They came charging down the hill, and it was only then that Robin could hear their battle cry. " _Long live Princess Robin_!"

Robin watched in bewilderment as the Plegians deserters clashed with those loyal to King Gangrel a few even taking hits meant for her and Chrom's Shepherds. "What is going on here?"

"…Let's not question it Robin," Chrom replied. "Come on. In the confusion we'll be able to sneak up on Gangrel."

"Uh, yes, that's a good idea actually," Robin agreed as her hand slipped into his and he pulled her across the battlefield.

Because of how many Plegians were fighting on either side, Robin and Chrom only needed to kill three more of Gangrel's troops before they got to the Mad King himself. "There he is," Chrom whispered.

Her dark golden eyes gaining a slightly red glimmer, Robin nodded. "Let's kill him for what he has done to us."

Gangrel smirked. "Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" He laughed madly. "Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!"

The glimmer of red in Robin's eyes grew darker, but it was Chrom that spoke.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel," his glare wasn't quite as scary as Robin's, "but as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!"

"We can do it, beloved," Robin growled smiling darkly. "Just stay calm, and I'll cover you."

"Are you ready?" Chrom gave her a blood thirsty grin of his own. "Because you know my strength is yours."

Robin chuckled. "Always, beloved," she purred. She snapped her book open and brought her hand up. Electricity crackling as her spell charged. "It's time to tip the scales."

Chrom frowned. He almost raced her spell as she let it fly. "My turn. Your end has come, Gangrel."

He brought Falchion down hard, ending what little life Gangrel would have had.

Gangrel stumbled and fell to his knees, "All men die alone." He coughed up a lot of blood as his eyes fell on familiar sky blue hair and golden eyes. "Be...sure…to take care of… Naga's Son… Grima's Daughter…" He fell face first in the grass.

Robin blinked as her rage left as quickly as it had surfaced. "What?"

All around them, the Plegians who had chosen to side with Gangrel threw down their weapons while the Plegians that had aided her and her beloved were chanting their names.

"It's over?" she turned to Chrom. The wind blew her hair into her face. She closed her eyes to keep her hair out of her eyes.

One of the soldiers ran up. "Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse."

Chrom nodded. "Order our forces to cease fighting at once."

Everyone laughed and chattered to each other as they left the Prince and his tactician alone.

Chrom pulled his gloves off and gently brushed her sky blue hair out of her face. Smiling when she blinked up at him. "Robin."

Enjoying the feel of his bare skin on hers, Robin smiled up at him. "What's wrong, beloved? You look so serious."

He looked away. "I, I feel as if I owe you an apology."

"Why?" she asked as the wind stopped.

"This wasn't your fight."

Robin's confused look turned into a loving smile. "I chose to fight, beloved. You can't force me to do anything."

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost." He confessed, turning sad eyes back to his betrothed. "Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

"Don't say that!" Tears began to sting her eyes and she did her best to blink them away.

"It would have been for me, for all of us."

Chrom laughed softly as he turned back to her. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything, and about you, Robin." He gave her a tentative smile. "In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I...I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

Robin sighed as she reached out and took his hand. "I think of you as a great man. I always have." She smiled lovingly up at him. "You are very dear to my heart, Chrom."

"I never want to let you go," he whispered as he pulled her into a tender embrace. "Does that make me selfish?"

Robin gave what sounded like a broken laugh. "Then I am, too, for I wish to never leave your side." She looked up at him, "I'll say it again. No matter what path you take, no matter the choices you make, I will _always_ follow you."

Chrom's face went bright red at the reminder. Truly, what had he done to deserve this woman? "Robin?"

"Yes?" she turned impossibly soft golden eyes to his.

His eyes fell to the ground, and he felt like fidgeting. "We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart," he looked at her through his bangs, "so now I'm going to follow mine. What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is…"

He paused to take a calming breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," she breathed.

The wind picked up again and blew her hair back into her face as Chrom picked her up and swung her around.

"With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future," He laughed happily. "My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people, but then, we can begin our life together."

He kissed her softly.

She giggled when he pulled back slightly and opened her eyes to gaze down into his. "I'm a tactician remember? I'll think of something."

"Thank you."

"You know, I can't help but think about the day we met." She linked her hands behind his neck as he put her down. "It's strange. It seems fate has brought us together. I'm a lucky woman to have met you."

He knelt and took her right hand into his as he slid the ring he'd given her months before off her right ring finger and onto her left. Kissing the back of her palm, he slid the ring into place.

"Luckier still now," she finished with a bright blush.

"I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace." He stood and leaned down to kiss her again. "I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

"I'll love you forever, until the world turns to dust." She pressed her cheek to his happily.

 _Shepherd's Camp_

Panne's eye twitched as she watched Stahl stand there, fidgeting. "Why are you hovering around me while I eat?"

"I'm trying to see what other kinds of food you like." He blushed and played with one of his gauntlets. "You can't keep eating nothing but dumplings. You'll get scurvy."

"Then sit down and join me." Panne rolled her eyes in frustration. This man-spawn had been following her around since she'd joined the army. "Do not hover like a jackal."

"Oh, thank you." Stahl tried to fight his deepening blush as he slid into the seat next to Panne. "That's very kind. What's this red thing?"

Panne smirked; it was time to have a little fun with him, "Fire fruit. Its juice can make human skin blister and itch for days on end."

Only half listening to his crush, Stahl took a bite. "Hey, that's pretty good." He blinked. "Wait, what did you say about juice?"

"Oh, gods! It's on my fingers!" He flinched as his eyes started to also burn, "And in my EYES!"

He almost fell off the bench.

Panne caught him. "Hello? Stahl? Are you dead?" She chewed her lit worriedly. "Nod if you are not dead."

Stahl groaned. "N-no, I'm fine." He let her take most of his weight and was surprised when she didn't complain. "Just a...little light headed is all."

Panne frowned. "You cannot enjoy the meal properly when you're in such a state." She started licking the juice off his face.

Stahl's eyes twitched. "Panne?" he asked, afraid of angering her. "Maybe I just fainted, but were you licking my face just now?"

She pulled away with a small grin. "Yes. It is the way we taguel clean each other." She tilted her head to one side in a way that Stahl found absolutely adorable. "Is that a problem?"

"No! No, it's not a problem." Stahl blushed brightly. His heart was pounding. "I'm glad you saved my eyesight and all. It's just a little odd to be licked by a beautiful woman."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, strange man." Panne shook her head as she held out the fruit she'd been munching on for him to try. "Here, try this fruit instead. It should be safe for human skin."

"Are there supposed to be teeth marks on this?" he gave her a questioning look, "Or were you eating this?"

Panne glared. "Do you refuse to take it just because it's been in my mouth?"

Realizing that he'd almost trod on her toes, Stahl back peddled. "Gracious, no. N-not at all." He laughed nervously as he finally banished the blush from his cheeks. "Why should I care? So, er...here goes..."

He took a big bite with Panne watching closely.

 _Half an hour later_

"Then it's finished." Flavia sighed in relief. "Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."

"We've won," Chrom agreed as he opened the flap and Robin preceded him into the tent, "but somehow, I don't feel like celebrating."

"Victory can be as bitter as it is sweet," Bastilio groaned as he stretched his arms. "It's good that you learn that now."

"Today was indeed bittersweet," Robin agreed as she brought up her left hand to rest her chin on.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today," Flavia looked down, already mourning the lost. "We need to see to our dead."

"After that, then we will attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia." Chrom bowed his head. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—"

Flavia giggled. "In that case, the Fire Emblem will do," she joked. "Just kidding. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."

Chrom gave her a weak smile in return.

"Yes," Bastilio smirked, "pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy."

Chrom laughed weakly. "I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol."

And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom, but with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. In his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed. But then, two years later...

(End)

My Beta really loves Princess Robin, that will be important later.


	19. The Royal Butterfly

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Royal Butterfly)

Chrom looked up from where he was standing with Robin, who was holding their first daughter as one of his guards came into the throne room. "Yes?"

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox," the guard reported.

"Raimi do you think?" Robin asked silently.

Chrom nodded. "See them in at once."

The guard opened the huge doors and let Raimi into the throne room. "Prince Chrom." She bowed.

"I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia?" the queen asked, her cloak and hood hiding her face. "Well, this is a surprise. Is my sister alright?"

"Let's find out." Chrom looked down at Raimi from the dais. "Is something amiss?"

"I fear so," Raimi sighed, her shoulders slumping. "The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What's happened?" Chrom made his way down the stairs. His wife followed close behind. "The khan hasn't been hurt has she?"

Raimi shook her head. She bit her lip and looked over Chrom's shoulder. "No, it's something else. I fear we will need your tactician as well. Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly." The woman snarled silently. "The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion?" the queen breathed and held the bundle in her arms tighter than before. "Are you sure?"

"You are certain of this?" Chrom echoed.

Raimi nodded. "Yes, milord." She squeezed her fists at her sides. "The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you."

Carrying a bundle of cloth himself, Frederick walked up as Raimi stepped back. "What do you make of this, sire?

Chrom shook his head. "Ill business to be sure." He turned fond eyes to his wife and what she was holding, then turned his eyes to Frederick and his load. "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once."

Raimi bowed and left the throne room.

"Chrom…"

Chrom turned back to his wife and smiled as he pulled her hood back, revealing Robin's face and sky blue hair. "I know what you're thinking, Robin, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt." He cupped her cheek with a hand and watched as she closed her beautiful golden eyes. "I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

"No, that's not what I was thinking actually." She smiled up at him before looking down at the burden in her arms and pulled the cloth back. "I was actually going to suggest we discuss strategy as we travel."

"But," Chrom looked down at their baby girl, her eyes opened revealing the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. "Lucina is newly born. She needs her mother now."

"You told me when I first fell pregnant that House Ylisse has a tradition of wet-nursing," Robin reminded him as she shifted Lucina to her father's arms, "and you and Lissa turned out rather well from where I stand. Lucina is a strong child. She takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye proves it."

Chrom shifted his hold so that he didn't need both arms and pulled Robin closer. "I'm not just worried about her. I'd worry about you as well." He looked up from his daughter's tiny face into his wife's eyes.

She giggled and smiled teasingly. "All the more reason to keep me close, no? Together we can do more than we can alone. Remember?"

Chrom chuckled and wondered not for the first time, what he'd done to deserve such a woman. His Robin was a Goddess made flesh in his eyes. "Yes."

Her stomach bulging just slightly, Lissa giggled from where she stood. "Aw, let her come, Chrom." She leaned against Kellam. "You could use her strategic thinking anyway."

"All right, Robin. Just promise to stay safe," Chrom pleaded. "Lissa and I had Emm, of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"As do I," Robin agreed as she brushed Chrom's bangs out of his eyes with her fingertips. "You have my word."

Tharja came in. "Frederick, give me Noire."

Frederick handed his burden off to his wife. "I will ride ahead and assemble an escort for you, milord." He left the room.

"Thank you, Frederick," Chrom called after the man.

"Tharja, will you be coming with us?" Robin asked.

Tharja smirked. "Of course, Noire will be fine if I'm allowed to leave her with our Royal Butterfly?"

Robin nodded. "They'll be fine then."

Tharja nodded happily. She was just worried that Henry might be dead. She needed her fellow Retainer if she was going to keep her Queen Robin as safe as possible.

Robin ran her fingers gently down Lucina's tiny cheek and smiled brightly when her daughter grabbed one of her fingers and held on tightly. "I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep." She poked him teasingly.

Chrom huffed and blushed. "Have I changed that much?"

"No, in some ways you haven't," Robin kissed him softly, "but you've grown as a leader and, of course, as a father."

Chrom rested his forehead against Robin's. "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

"Mm," Robin agreed. "So, when do we leave?"

"After we find a wet-nurse."

Robin nodded.

 _One month later_

Chrom and Robin bowed slightly after entering Flavia's throne room. "I apologize."

"We would have been here sooner if we could have been sister," Robin smiled.

"All that matters is that you are here now," Flavia hugged Robin before giving Chrom a nod. "How is Lucina, Robin?"

"She's been an angel so far," Robin replied with a smile.

"Is it true that the Valmese have warships set to sail?" Chrom asked from right behind his wife. "What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that I'm afraid," Flavia shrugged. "The details remain hazy. Just a moment. Oaf, where are you?" she called. "You big, bald—Chrom is here!"

Bastilio ambled into the room grinning when he saw Chrom. "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from." He stepped to one side. "I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Robin blinked when she saw who it was. "Virion?"

"Are you sure that's our archer?" Chrom looked at her.

She nodded.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all?" Virion bowed grandly. "Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

"We all know who you are, Virion." Chrom groused and put himself between his wife and the skirt chasing archer. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"You know nothing. Prepare for my great unmasking. Long have I posed as archest of archers. Yet that was but a ruse."

Robin sighed again. "Gee and we wondered why Sully called him Ruffles," Robin deadpanned as she rolled her eyes. "I wish he would get to the point."

"Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am—" Virion went on, ignoring Robin until he was interrupted by the woman at his side.

The redhead cleared her throat. "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche." She bowed in greeting. "Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche, you stole my moment!" Virion actually whined.

"Greetings, Cherche," Chrom smiled. "It's a pleasure. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" he almost pleaded.

"That may speed things along, yes," she agreed.

"Then please. Time is of the essence." Robin requested.

"Very well, then." Cherche bowed again. "First, concerning our origins. We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly."

Virion laughed. "Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."

Chrom's eyebrows shot up. "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?"

"The Valmese." Virion sighed. "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed."

He snorted disdainfully. "And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

Robin smirked. "Why do I get the feeling that he was about to say retreat?"

Chrom chortled. "You aren't the only one." He turned back to Virion. "You fled for your life."

"More or less, yes," Cherche agreed. "While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety, I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add," Virion cut in, annoying everyone else. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources. It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma—"

Cherche cleared her throat and sent her lord a glare. "As I was saying…"

Virion gulped. "Yes, yes, all right. It was only a jape. Please, by all means, you may con—"

Cherche finally interrupted with a sigh. "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days." Bastilio frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord." She sent Bastilio a halfhearted glare as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. "At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of yours again," Virion laughed and slapped his knee. "That wonderful...needling, chafing wit."

Chrom shared a glance that said everything with Robin, who nodded. She would look over Cherche as he spoke to Virion.

"I believe you both. Bastilio," Chrom turned to the other khan, "we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world." Virion spoke up, ignoring the way Robin was looking he and Cherche over. "You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

Having finished evaluating Cherche, Robin turned to him with an evil smirk. "Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" she asked cheerfully.

Virion almost squeaked.

"Anyway, I need to borrow Cherche," Robin pulled the woman out of the room.

"You are Robin, the tactician that my Lord Virion was waxing on and on about right?" Cherche asked curiously as the doors shut behind them.

"Yes," Robin slipped out of her Tactician's Cloak and folded it over one arm, revealing what was underneath, "but I am not just a tactician anymore. I am Prince Chrom's wife and Queen of Ylisse now."

"How did you meet Prince Chrom?" Cherche asked as she admired the royal sky blue dress Robin wore. "My Lord Virion has been going on and on about how he desired you since he came home before we were forced to leave."

"Funny story that." Robin smiled. "Chrom swears I must have been attacked. I had scratches and bruises on my arms and legs when he and Lissa found me."

She blushed and looked down. "Lissa healed me right up though, and then Chrom helped me up. I've been by his side ever since."

"How sweet that is," Cherche agreed.

(End)

Really, we must all thank my beta for their wonderful job done on fixing this story's problems.


	20. The Seacomers

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Seacomers)

After several long days of marching, the Shepherds had made it to the harbor early. Robin was sitting in her strategy tent and staring at her board and pieces. "So if the cavaliers spread out in a fan," she placed the pieces and rested her chin on her left hand thoughtfully, "and the pegasus knights sweep in from the flank..."

Her head snapped up when she heard the tent flaps rustle. "By the gods if that's not Chrom with the answer to my question…" He _still_ hadn't told her how many children he wanted.

"Goodness," it was Virion. "I can practically see smoke rising from your head. Whatever could have you working at such a fevered tilt?"

She sent him a glare. Her voice was like a glacier. "I'm practicing strategies and scenarios on this game board. After a hundred forced marches, these pieces are still ready for more. It saves me from running everyone ragged with training exercises."

Ignoring her tone he sat across from her. "How very clever. You even carved little enemy forces for them to fight. I'm impressed."

Virion picked up one of the pieces and examined it. "That doesn't happen often...with other people, I mean."

Robin gave the foreign royal a flat look. "Well, as long as I control friend and foe alike. It's not as effective as I'd prefer." She grudgingly admitted and watched with hawk eyes as Virion put the piece back on the board.

"After all, I can't plan for the unexpected when I know all the moves ahead of time."

"Then permit me to be your opponent." Virion struck what he must have thought was a noble pose. "I shall strike with the nobility of the lion and defend with the grace of the swan!"

Robin fought the urge to hide her face in her hands. "Because swans are good defenders?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I accept. So then, we'll take turns moving units until one of us claims the other's commander. Agreed?"

"Agreed and agreed again! Oh, what fun!" Virion gave the Queen of Ylisse a smirk. "Begin, please, by all means."

Robin looked down and made her first move.

Twenty minutes later, Robin realized her mistake. "Hold, I need to retract my last move." She reached for the board.

Virion laughed "Were that all enemy generals so generous, but alas, this is war." He was ignoring the ring on her finger as he gazed at the Queen of Ylisse lustfully. "Checkmate, my good lady."

"Blast," she muttered and glared at the board in distaste. "I hate to admit it, but I am well and truly beaten."

Virion thought that he'd made some headway with the Lady Tactician, as he'd always called her. "Oh ho! I told you I was both a lion and a swan, did I not?"

Robin huffed angrily as she picked up all the pieces and began to set them away. "More like a chicken and the far end of a horse." As a queen, she _never_ would have used Virion's strategy. "I'm no noble lord, but your strategy wasn't exactly what I'd call honorable."

"Good Heavens," Virion was taken aback by her words, "aren't we plainspoken?"

Robin shook her head. "At any rate, I appreciate the practice," she stood gracefully from her chair, "but I must return for a meeting."

Virion stared. His chance to woo her was evaporating by the second. "But I've barely had time to gloat!"

"Ah, well," Robin chuckled as her cloak billowed behind her, giving him a glimpse of the royal attire underneath, "all part of the simulation. In actual war, you see, the loser is never present to witness gloating."

"No wait don't leave, Robin." Virion called as the flap of the tent opened to reveal Chrom and Tharja. "Let us play another game."

"Ah, there you are milady," Tharja bowed. "Prince Chrom and I have been looking for you everywhere."

Chrom bowed slightly himself and held out an arm for her to take. "Shall we, love? Tharja got very worried when she noticed that you weren't there. It only got worse when she noticed that Virion was also missing."

"Lead the way to the War Tent then, beloved." Robin looped her arm with Chrom's and kissed his cheek.

Chrom led Robin from the tent as Tharja glared at the archer.

Chrom stopped as soon as the flaps closed. "Let's see how Tharja punishes him shall we?" He gave Robin an unrepentant grin.

Robin nodded and they both put their ears to the tent sides.

Tharja was glaring darkly at Virion even as he was giving her a once over that wasn't as nice as Robin's. "Oh how nice," Tharja hissed angrily, "I was going to ask for a volunteer from the audience. Tit for tat become a CAT."

Virion started acting like a cat.

"Oh my, that was fast," Tharja's frown turned into a smirk. "Let's try another one, shall we? Jeepers creepers close those PEEPERS!"

Virion fell asleep.

Tharja chuckled darkly. "My, my, this guy is a walking magnet for curses…" If that was the case, then maybe his punishment for trying to woo a married woman would be _fun_. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You are so beautiful," Virion snored. "Please marry me."

Tharja's vision went red. "As if I would choose anyone but my Frederick, but enough of this." She lifted a hand. "Spiders and flies... Open your EYES," she snarled.

Virion came awake, seemingly confused. "What?! Where am I?! Oh, alas! It was but a vivid dream. I've never slept so soundly in my life." Pretending not to see Tharja, he looked around. "Such a pity I awoke at that moment. She was on the verge of saying yes. We would have exchanged sweet nothings, and then, under the light of the moon—"

Tharja cleared her throat.

"Ah, greetings." He turned. "Tharja, I believe? How may I be of service this fine day?"

"Service?" Tharja's smirk was dark. "That's not a bad idea at all. Oh, you're going to be perfect." She smirked.

Virion laughed delightedly. "Oh, my good lady, you flatter me. Though I must admit, you're not the first woman to tell me such a thing." He gave her a lusty smile. "However, you ARE the most lovely. Perhaps I'm still dreaming, mmm?"

"Enough, I have a long list of chores for you to do." Tharja grinned evilly. "Sputter and spidge... Build me a BRIDGE."

"As you command, milady." Virion gave her a salute. "Virion, AWAY."

Tharja began to giggle. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy punishing him for putting the moves on Queen Robin."

Tharja grinned as she came out. "Let's go find Frederick."

Chrom nodded and pulled Robin closer as they headed for the war tent. "The Valmese should be here in a couple of hours to sometime tomorrow." He looked down at his wife. "I was hoping that you'd take a look at what will be the battlefield before then so we can plan properly."

"You know I will do my best, Chrom," Robin replied.

He smiled softly. "I know."

 _Midmorning: the next day_

Robin frowned as she watched the ships make dock in the harbor. "Are those the Valmese ships?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Chrom agreed from behind her. "Let's see what they do first."

Robin nodded. "We're too far to hear anything, but I'm not liking what I'm seeing."

Her eyes widened. "The Elder was just killed. I take it that they are not willing to listen to reason."

"I'd say so." Chrom turned to the Shepherds. "Prepare to engage!"

"Milord, are you certain?" Frederick asked as he exchanged a worried glance with his wife. "Another war..."

Chrom turned to his retainer, a sad look on his face. "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick," he shared a pained look with Robin before turning back to Frederick, "And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace."

Cherche flew over on her wyvern and gave the boats in the harbor a look of great distaste. "Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause." She patted her wyvern's head affectionately. "My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well."

Chrom smirked. "Glad to have you."

Cherche bowed. "Glad to be here."

Robin raised a hand, and everything stopped. Her hand dropped. " _Charge_!"

Chrom pulled himself up onto Tiny Hero-King and pulled Falchion from its sheath. "Let's get them."

"I counted at least twenty. I fear we'll have to take them all." Robin spurred her pegasus to go faster. "I really doubt that they will surrender if we take out their commander."

"I must say I agree," Chrom growled. "Now, Miss Dark Flier, ready?"

"You bet." She turned to give Chrom a grin. Her eyes were gleaming a slight red. "I'm always ready to knock a few heads."

Chrom had a similar grin. "I love it when you're like this," he purred and cut down an axmen that had come to fight them.

"Oh Chrom," Robin purred darkly, "flattery will get you _everywhere_." She threw her javelin into an archer and followed up with an Arcthunder attack.

Together, the two carved a path through the Valmese army and were the first ones to make it to the Commander. "You will not leave this place alive unless you surrender," Chrom glared.

The commander laughed. "You are nothing," he taunted, "a speck of sand on the boot of the great empire."

Robin's growl was the most dangerous that Chrom had ever heard. "Then you die today," she snarled, snapped her book open and charged her spell. "Chrom, you can have the first crack at him, my magic needs to charge for a bit."

Chrom slid from behind her silently and dashed at the man. Anyone that could make his wife so angry was bad news for everyone. "As one?"

Robin nodded. "We can do it."

"Then I will not fail." Chrom cut into the enemy commander harshly and pulled back so that his wife had a clear shot.

Robin smirked. "Here's how it's done, beloved." Her spell was completely charged. "Checkmate!" She flung her spell as hard as she could at the man.

The man couldn't dodge. "What... H-how... Ahh..." He fell face forward to the deck. Then the ship's rocking caused him to slide across the deck of the ship and into the ocean.

Robin blinked as her rage fled and felt somehow drained. "Chrom." She fell sideways. out of Hero-King's saddle.

Chrom caught her, thankfully. "Yes Robin?" he asked as he brushed damp bangs out of her eyes.

Robin shook her head, but the drained feeling persisted. "Is that all of them?" She looked around to check on each of their Shepherds.

"Yes," Chrom held her tightly, "but victory's come with a price."

"The town is in shambles," Bastilio grimaced, "as is my army."

Frederick rode up on his mare, Tharja sitting behind him as usual. They both looked concerned. "This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea." He shared a glance with his wife as she slid off his mare to check on Robin. "If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

Robin nodded as she yawned and shooed Tharja away, "That is troubling news indeed."

"That's not the half of it," Flavia snarled angrily. "This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come."

Robin hissed. She didn't like the sound of that.

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks." Bastilio shook his head almost in defeat. "There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

Chrom's grip on his wife tightened. "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea." He looked down at his queen. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

Robin bit her left thumb nail. "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage," she eyed their Shepherds, " _if_ we meet them on land."

She chuckled a bit darkly. "But if we were to catch them at _sea_ …"

Chrom shook his head. "Robin, we don't have a fleet, neither do the Feroxi," he reminded her.

Robin giggled. "Don't worry Chrom, _I've thought of everything_ …" She traced her fingertips down Chrom cheek and sat back to watch the others come to the conclusion she'd already decided on.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does?" Bastilio looked stumped for a moment.

Flavia gave him a scrutinizing look. "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

Bastilio smirked. "Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

Robin was nodding. "Plegia." She was glad that she wasn't the only one that had thought of it, even if Chrom wasn't going to be happy.

Chrom blinked, and then glared down at his wife halfheartedly. "No. Absolutely not." He shook his head. "Out of the question."

"But Chrom, they have the gold we need," Robin needled and traced his cheek and chin with the tip of a nail as she pressed her face into his neck. "Besides, I'm their _Princess Robin_. I get the feeling that they will do anything for me."

She purred deeply as she tried to entice her husband. "Won't you reconsider?"

Chrom took a few deep breaths as he tried not to lose composure and failed at that. "Very well," he finally agreed and thought back to 'The Tale of Grima's Daughter and Naga's Favored Son.' "Send a messenger, and request a summit immediately."

His grip on Robin tightened. "Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed," Robin agreed against his neck. She felt even more drained than before.

"You know, Robin," Flavia grinned at her sister, who peeked at her over Chrom's shoulder, "for your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

"I am indeed," Robin yawned. "May Chrom and I retire. I find myself very sleepy"

Flavia chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to be alone so that you may have your way with your prince?"

"Who said that wasn't part of the plan?" Robin asked coyly. "I have to get my beloved alone first though."

Chrom hid his flaming face in her hair. "Robin."

Robin chuckled as he carried her to a carriage. "What? It's not as if I ever leave you unsatisfied in our bedroom games." She grinned up at him. "You especially like it when I pretend to be Grima."

Chrom kissed her in a desperate attempt to shut her up, but he could feel her mirth deliciously against his chest.

(End)


	21. Of Sacred Blood Part One: Meeting Bird

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Of Sacred Blood Part One: Meeting Bird)

 _One week later_

Frederick and Tharja walked in on Robin lying down on a couch with her head in Chrom's lap, and Chrom running his fingers through his wife's silky hair.

Robin's eyes opened. Both she and Chrom looked over at the pair. "I wonder, did they finally send a reply?"

"Let's find out," Chrom sent Frederick a nod, a clear command to report.

Frederick and Tharja bowed, and Frederick began. "Milord, we have word from Plegia." He grimaced. "They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle."

Tharja growled. "It's really a poor choice of venue. Whoever the new 'king' is obviously does not realize that you will be bringing our Princess Robin with you," she sighed and crossed her arms over her ample chest, "but then I don't see how we have much of a choice."

"Maybe not," Robin waved Tharja's concern aside. "I think they realize that we have next to no time to spare. Carrion Isle is little more than a three day march from here."

"I will continue to think it callous of them to put you at such risk until I see the state of the defenses myself," Tharja retorted. "Your safety is my top priority, _Princess Robin_."

Robin smiled. "I know, which is why I'm not particularly worried."

Chrom smiled. "Cautious as always, Tharja, Frederick the Wary." He leaned back. His fingers never stopped running through his wife's hair. "Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hangs over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that."

"They do," Robin stretched as she sat up. "Shall I get the others ready to march?"

"We leave tomorrow, at dawn," Chrom agreed.

 _Three long days later_

Tharja was not happy about the state of Carrion Isle's defenses. "It's like whoever is ruling in your stead at the moment cares nothing for your safety," she griped as they walked into the darkened main hall.

Robin sighed. "Calm down, Tharja. I'm sure it's not what you think."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tharja muttered to her husband, who nodded after a moment of thought.

"I'm with you, Tharja. There's something fishy going on here." Frederick gave her a glance.

"You know," Robin breathed into Chrom's ear, "it's so dark here. I'm starting to agree with Tharja…"

"This place is very dark," Chrom agreed. "I see someone up ahead."

"Let us hope that it is our hosts," Robin frowned.

Chrom nodded again.

Aversa stepped out of the shadows to greet them. "Greetings, Prince Chrom, _Princess Robin_." She bowed to them both. "Plegia welcomes you."

"Aversa," Robin breathed. What could Aversa be doing here?

Aversa smirked. "What can I say?" she chuckled. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve this new king?" Robin asked. "This… Validar?" Her eyes widened at the name.

Chrom turned to her. "What's the matter?"

Robin shook her head. "It could just be nothing."

Aversa, ignoring the byplay between husband and wife, nodded. "I do."

Frederick gave the woman a suspicious stare. "They say he worships Grima."

"Well of course. He's Grimleal," Aversa smirked. She found this all very amusing. "We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time."

She sighed. "He kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but." She turned with a smile. "Ah, here he is."

Robin turned curious eyes to the opening doors behind Aversa. Her heart froze at the sight of who it was. She surprised Chrom by stepping forward and putting herself between him and this new king.

"Robin?"

"It has to do with the nightmares," she gave him a fierce look. "I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to you."

Chrom blinked. "But I thought you said you couldn't remember them."

"That doesn't mean I can't get impressions from them," Robin reminded him. "We've seen his face before."

Chrom took a good long look at the new King Regent of Plegia and almost reacted. "You're right. Did we kill him?"

"I'm pretty sure we did, in fact, I'm positive we did." Her eyes narrowed angrily, "He's the one who sent the assassins after Emm."

Validar inclined his head, "An honor to finally meet you, sire." His smile sent shivers of unease down Robin's spine. "I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

Tharja tensed, and Frederick had to hold her back to keep her from cursing the man. "Tharja!"

There were tears in her eyes, "He's the man that tried to steal Princess Robin!" she snarled. "He's the reason Queen Marc fled!"

Frederick turned his own glare on the man.

Chrom had to force himself to be cordial. "The honor is mine, good king." He cleared his throat. "Is it possible we've met before somewhere?"

His laugh sent chills of fear down Robin and Chrom's spines. "I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty."

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe," Robin almost spat silently.

"And you must be Lady Robin," Validar bowed.

Tharja finally slipped out of Frederick's hold and stepped in front of Robin. "I think you meant to say Regent, King Validar," she snarled angrily.

Validar took a step back as Frederick joined his wife in keeping the royal couple away from the man. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean."

"Don't lie," Tharja hissed. "You knew who her mother was when you destroyed her father. It is because of _you_ that Grima's Daughter has been missing since she was born."

"But whatever you had planned cannot be now, for she is safe with Naga's Son and together they will bring peace. Just as it was foretold!"

Validar almost broke character to kill the little brat of a retainer. It was a good thing he'd already gotten rid of the other.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know of me," Robin muttered and felt that strange rage rising in her chest again. It was directed at Validar.

Validar tried to pull the talk back on track. "The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician," he sang her praise, "and indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

"You don't even deserve to be in this room," Tharja spat. "Never mind on the throne in Princess Robin's stead, never mind even in the same _room_ as Princess Robin."

"My," he sighed. Tharja was making this harder than he had thought it would be. "The talks haven't even started and already things are breaking down."

"My apologies, we meant no disrespect," Frederick spoke up before his enraged wife could make things worse.

"Then let us get to it," Validar smirked almost nastily.

Aversa stepped in, clearing her throat. "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports." Her smile seemed pleasant enough, but it gave Robin a bad feeling, "We would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

Frederick's eyes narrowed "That is, surprisingly generous of you." He looked down at Tharja, who was still enraged.

She took a deep breath. "We must keep them as far away from Prince Chrom and Princess Robin as we can," she whispered before turning to Aversa. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets."

Validar sighed theatrically. "I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war." He gave them his most glib smile. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom reassured him. "Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince." The Plegian Regent bowed. "I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

Chrom nodded. He had his best polite smile on his face. It was the one he used when dealing with his counsel, "As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

Aversa pouted. "Oh, so soon?" she acted as if she was genuinely sad, "but I have one more introduction to make."

Chrom looked at her over his shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around his wife. "...Yes? And who would that be?" He didn't want to waste any more time.

"A hierophant," Validar volunteered, "the highest of her order in all Plegia."

That sentence caused Robin to freeze and turn around. Her eyes widened in fear as a figure in a strangely familiar, though tattered, tactician's cloak walked out of the shadows. Robin's breathing became ragged as they got closer and closer.

Robin took a deep breath and tried to get her composure back. It wasn't working very well. "So you lead the people in worship?" She tried to be polite but something inside was urging her to attack this person, to keep Chrom away from them. That they were more dangerous than they looked. "We were just discussing religion earlier actually."

The darkness of that hood was making her very nervous. "I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" Robin asked when she got no response.

The figure chuckled softly in amusement. "The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it." The hooded woman walked passed Tharja and Frederick. She brought one hand up and gently traced Robin's face with a clawed nail. "And the blood is strong..."

Robin tried to blink the red from her vision. Something inside was screaming to her that this woman was a danger to her husband. "Beg pardon. Were you talking to me? What are you talking about?"

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl." Frederick tried to distract the woman, to give Robin time to get away. "In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

Chrom's blood nearly froze when he heard his wife's familiar quiet, almost loving, laugh come from under the cowl. "You are a long way from Ylisse, sir." She reached up.

"But very well," she pulled her hood back, and Chrom could barely see the familiar glint of gold in those cerise eyes. "Is this better?"

Chrom almost didn't react in time as Robin made to lunge. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"She'll kill you," Robin hissed in pained anger as she struggled to get out of Chrom's arms.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Tharja hissed angrily. "You can't be Princess Robin!"

The older version of Robin smiled sadly at the royal couple. "My name is Robin. Oh and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it?" She looked away as she felt her heart break again. And chuckled a sad, broken sound. "What a strange coincidence... To avoid confusion I suppose I could permit you all to call me Bird."

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it," Validar muttered. He had been wondering this himself for quite some time. "What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your way."

Robin's eyes were a solid red as she finally got an arm free and brought it up, thunder magic crackling in her palm. " _I will not let you touch Beloved_!"

"Robin," Chrom turned her around and pulled her close. "Robin, please!"

When it was clear that she was beyond reason Chrom leaned down and kissed her deeply, his lips to hers.

Robin blinked several times before closing her eyes, leaning in and kissing her husband back. The red drained from her eyes as the rage drained from her heart, though none could see. "I'm sorry Chrom," she whispered into the kiss.

"Hold just one moment," Frederick almost shouted.

"Yes?" Aversa asked in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tharja hissed. "Why do your hierophant and Princess Robin—"

Aversa smiled snidely, "I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead." She turned to go deeper into the fort before looking over her shoulder. "Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

(End)


	22. Of Sacred Blood Part Two: Validar's Lies

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Of Sacred Blood Part Two: Validar's Lies)

 _That evening: near midnight_

Robin sighed as she sat up in the cot she shared with Chrom and looked down at his peaceful face. "Well, at least one of us can sleep tonight," she whispered and leaned down. She kissed his temple, went to great pains not to disturb him as she got up, and left the tent.

"I need some air," she whispered. Maybe a walk would help her sleep. It wasn't as if she was going to go far anyway. There was a tree just outside of camp. That should be a good enough place to get some thinking done.

"It's just no use." She sat down heavily under the tree and looked up at the star filled sky. "I can't sleep, and, who was that? I don't understand. How could she have my face? Sure it's older but…" Her shoulders slumped as she leaned against the tree and she closed her eyes. It was just more proof that she was the most dangerous to her beloved's life and his continued existence.

"Robin," a voice breathed on the wind, "heed me, Robin."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stood from her seat so fast that she almost fell back down from lightheadedness. "Who's there?" she called as she looked around in a slight panic. She reached into her cloak and unsheathed her Silver Sword, a gift from Chrom on her last birthday.

She relaxed her stance slightly when she saw she was alone. "There's no one here. I'm alone." She shook her head. "That encounter with Bird, or whoever she really is must have made me paranoid." She shook her head as she got ready to sheath her sword and head back to camp.

"Heed my call, Robin," that same voice pleaded.

The sword fell from her hand as she reached up to clutch her head. "That voice, who?" She fell to her knees in pain. "How can that voice be in my head?"

"What's happening to me?" she moaned as a figure appeared before her in her mind's eye. She recognized him; Validar.

"You!" she snarled kneeling down farther to rest her head on her knees. "What have you done to me?" the Queen of Ylisse demanded.

"Why?" Validar asked sinisterly. "Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?"

Robin whimpered but didn't say anything.

"Have you truly forgotten?" his voice sounded loving, as if he was her father asking her what was wrong when she'd skinned a knee.

Under her closed eyelids, Robin's eyes started glowing a dark cerise. "Get out of my mind!" She snarled through the pain, but it persisted.

Validar chuckled. "Such arrogance. You dare take such a tone," he snorted, "with your own father?"

Robin snarled. That couldn't be right. Tharja had been calling her Princess Robin since they'd met, long before Validar had become the King. "My what? Why should I believe you?" She struggled to get out.

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose," the Sorcerer cajoled. "Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny."

"No," Robin shook her head as tears rolling down her cheeks. "Get out."

Tharja stopped on her patrol when she saw the glint of silver in the moonlight. "Princess Robin?" she asked and became distressed when she saw the state her liege was in. She ran into camp. "Prince Chrom!"

Chrom blinked wearily when he opened the flap of the tent he shared with Robin. "What's going on, Tharja?"

"Something's wrong with Princess Robin." She pulled him to where she'd seen Robin struggling. "She needs your help."

 _Under the tree_

"Why do you resist us, Robin?" Validar implored. "Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga!"

"You have no say with what I do with my life." Robin bit passed the pain. "I will never be what you want me to be."

Validar frowned. Robin's will was stronger than he'd anticipated. "Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!" he demanded. He was done being nice.

"No." Robin shook her head her vision swimming. She looked up when she heard someone's footsteps, and her husband's running form swam into view. "Chrom."

"Robin!" Chrom fell to his knees when he got there and pulled her into his lap. "Are you alright?"

Validar made a noise of disgust. "Not this one again. No matter. In time you will see the truth." He muttered almost to himself angrily. "And that is all it will be—a matter of time."

Then he vanished into the air.

Robin groaned as the splitting pain in her head began to fade away. She took a few deep breaths and rested her head against Chrom's chest.

"Tharja came and got me," Chrom pet her hair lovingly, "and the screaming woke me."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." Robin hid her face in Chrom's shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you, beloved."

She rubbed her head. "I think I'm ok now."

"That's a poor choice of words." Chrom took her into his arms and stood, carrying his wife bridal style. "What happened?"

Robin pulled away to look up into Chrom's eyes. "King Validar," she bit her lip before throwing a way underpowered thunder spell at the tree she'd been sitting under. "Somehow he spoke to me in my mind."

The tree had some scorched bark, but other than that, nothing was wrong. Chrom turned back to the woman in his lap. "What did he say?"

"That he was my father." Robin looked up at him. "Tharja would know if he's telling the truth or not, but I cannot say myself. I felt some kind of connection with him, and I don't like it."

"Do you think that Bird...?" Chrom couldn't finish asking.

"I think she might have been led to believe that he was," Robin agreed. "I'm sorry. I don't remember. I wish I did."

"Though now," she fisted one hand in his cape, "now I'm not so sure I want to know."

"You are yourself before you are anyone's daughter," Chrom smiled, tilted her head up with the tip of a finger, and leaned down to kiss her softly, "and the woman I love. The mother of the three children I want."

Robin's eyes teared up as she hugged her husband closely. "Three sounds lovely," she breathed. "I love you so much, Chrom."

Chrom got up and set Robin on her feet. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied and turned sharply at the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Tharja, Frederick, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Princess, we are under attack," Tharja panted.

"Risen," Frederick finished.

"But, we posted sentries didn't we?" Chrom asked, his chest tightening in fear.

"We did," Robin agreed. "I set up the rotations myself."

"Then how could this happen?" Chrom asked as he pulled Robin bodily back into the camp to find the others. Tharja and Frederick hurried behind them.

"From what we can tell, they made a stealthy approach," Frederick frowned.

Tharja nodded. "Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them," she trailed off ominously.

"It must be Validar," Robin hissed, "The timing is too perfect!"

"I agree," Chrom growled as everyone assembled. "This must be his doing."

He raised his voice and began giving everyone orders. "Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!"

"Yes, sir!" the rest of the Shepherds shouted and rushed about to collect their weapons.

 _Sunrise_

Robin eyed them all. "I hate fighting in a gorge like this. There are archers and mages. Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia, look out!"

"Yes, Princess Tactician!" the three shouted.

Sumia gripped her staff so hard her knuckles were white. "I don't like this." She didn't want anyone to die.

Cordelia glared as she gripped her Fire Tome tightly, Ricken perched behind her. "I suppose things could get a lot worse," she hissed.

"Yeah," Ricken agreed. "I see Wyverns, but I'm not sure how much worse this could get."

Cherche gripped her hand axe tightly as Gaius clambered up behind her saddle. "You might want to hold on Gaius," she smiled back at him.

"Don't worry. I'll help Sumia keep you guys safe," he reached for the staff slung over his shoulder and patted the sword at his side.

"I'm more worried about Sumia. She doesn't have a partner yet," Cordelia bit her lip.

"I can handle it," Sumia huffed as a flock of crows flew in.

"What is this?" Robin asked. "A storm of crows?"

"It's here," Chrom replied. "Let's hope they're harmless."

Tharja grinned when she heard an achingly familiar laugh. "Henry!"

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost?" a white haired man laughed as he appeared from the flock he couldn't be much older than Tharja. "Or perhaps a lost CAWs?"

He looked around. "Oh, hey, Tharja." He grinned. "Long time no see."

Tharja laughed heartily. "I've missed you, Henry."

Henry gave Frederick a look. "I'm, glad Tharja found a love bird." His smirk was even more bloodthirsty than Sully's. "Hurt her, and I will kill you."

Frederick blinked in confusion.

Henry turned and froze. " _Princess Robin_?" He flung himself at her in a desperate hug. "I have been looking for you everywhere. I'm so glad that I've finally found you."

Robin blinked as Henry pulled away and began slotting him into her half concocted plan. "Nice to meet you, Henry." She smiled when she saw Chrom glaring. "Beloved, I don't think you have to worry."

Henry laughed. "What's wrong? CAW-strophobic?" He grinned. "Oh, I slay me."

Robin giggled.

Chrom growled. "Not if these Risen do it first," he snapped. "This is no time for japes. Hide yourself, boy."

Henry pouted. "You know, I thought you were all right." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Turns out you're all FRIGHT."

He burst out into that laugh again, and Sumia found herself blushing. "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are aware of that, Henry," Tharja snapped. "Enough, Princess Robin might find you funny, but it looks like Naga's Son does not."

Henry sighed. "You take all the fun out of things, Tharja." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Tharja twitched. "If we weren't about to go into battle Henry…" she threatened from her seat behind Frederick.

Henry turned back to Chrom and Robin. "Anyway. The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means..." Henry paused for a second. "Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe?"

He snapped his fingers. "Oh, Trapped! Right! They say you're trapped."

"We know," Chrom thundered. "I just want to know where they all came from."

Henry opened his mouth to tell another joke but Robin's glare silenced him. Maybe it would just be better to tell them why he was here in the first place. "Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you!" he hurried to explain. "I know magic. What do you say? Birds of a feather and all that?"

He gave Robin and Chrom an innocent smile.

Robin looked at him closer. "Are you a Plegian Dark Mage?"

Henry gave her an enthusiastic nod. "I was to be your other Retainer had your mother not run off after that dastard Validar did something to you and your father." He grinned again.

"Wait, your Robin's other Retainer?" Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. "…That explains so much."

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing." Henry smirked up at Chrom and Robin, who here mounted atop Hero-King. "Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards."

Robin rolled her eyes. "All that matters is that you are here to help us." She smiled and pointed to one of the other pegasi riders. "Go mount up behind Sumia, and keep her safe you hear me?"

"Yes, Princess Robin." Henry dashed over and pulled himself up behind Sumia, who gave him a smile.

"Let's do our best, right?" she asked.

"Right!" Henry pulled out his dark magic tome as they waited for Robin to give the signal.

He turned to look at Sumia. "Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses." He told his partner and the rest. "If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir."

Robin and Sumia giggled, but everyone else groaned.

"Alright," Robin called from the front, "we can't stay down here. Let's follow those paths up to the cliffs. Pegasi and Wyvern, watch out for the archers and mages."

Chrom pulled Falchion from its sheath. " _Charge_!"

Kellan and Lissa charged to the left followed by Maribelle and Libra.

Sully and Donnel led the charge to the right followed by Stahl and Panne and Miriel and Virion.

Nowi activated her Dragonstone and Lon'qu hopped up onto his wife's back as they followed Robin and the other fliers down the center.

Lissa, Gaius, and Sumia kept an eye out for injuries as they usually did. Sumia blasted Risen left and right with her fire magic. Cordelia often combined her wind with Sumia's fire.

 _Two brutal hours later_

Robin hissed when she noticed that she was down to her last page. "This Tome is just about done," she muttered.

Chrom grimaced. "Do you have anymore?"

"No, this was the last book. I was meaning to buy more, but things got so very hectic."

"First thing we're doing when we get back to the harbor then," Chrom agreed.

Robin nodded. "Henry was right, but now all that's left is the Chieftain." She tried to wipe the sweat from her brow using a dirt covered arm only to smear mud on her face.

Chrom smiled as he watched her. "I love you, you know. Maybe I should take the Chieftain?"

"That might be the best idea yet." Robin sighed. "I'll back you up."

"Are you ready?" Chrom asked. "Just stay focused."

"Ready? I believe that that's my question to you." Robin asked in return and grinned when she got a nod. "Then let's do it!"

Chrom launched himself from Hero-King's back. "I will not fail!" He ducked under the Risen's huge axe and slashed its chest.

"My turn," Robin called as she spurred Hero-King to catch up to Chrom. "It's time to tip the scales!"

That brought the Risen down for good.

Robin smiled as she slid off of her pegasus. "We did it."

"We couldn't fail Robin," Chrom pulled her close and kissed just under her ear.

Robin giggled. "That's true."

 _In camp_

Sumia tried not to trip as she raced around as she tried to help pack up so they could get back to Ferox. "Oh no, oh no." Sumia pulled at a strand of hair. "What do I do now?"

Henry blinked as he came upon the cutie his Princess Robin had paired him with. "Hey-o, Sumia. What's shaking?" He gave her a concerned once over. "I heard some almighty smash over here."

Sumia struggled not to whine. "I was carrying this huge stack of bowls to put them away you know," her shoulders slumped, "and I tripped on... well, something, and-"

Henry laughed. "Wow, you sure know how to make a mess."

"You don't have to rub it in you know," Sumia snapped before sighing. "Sorry, it's just, what am I going to do? How is everyone going to eat?! I don't know when I'll have a chance to replace them, and I can't just pour the soup in a trough and make them share! Or maybe I could...?"

Henry already hated seeing Sumia down like this. "Hey, no need for the soup buffet." He slung an arm around the young woman and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I can fix the bowls."

Sumia turned to stare at Robin's other retainer. "Really? But how?"

"I'm a mage, remember?" he asked as he flicked her nose. "I just wave my wand and mutter a little incantation."

He waved his wand at the bowls. "and presto! The busted bowls are busted no more!"

Sumia stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Holy snap! That's amazing!" She turned to him in admiration. "I didn't know you could do that with magic."

Henry shrugged. "It's just temporary unfortunately." He smiled, glad that he was able to put a smile back on her face. "Tomorrow they'll be in pieces again, but at least folks won't have to eat out of their hats tonight."

"That's fine," Sumia wanted to hug him. "This gives me time to buy new ones tomorrow. It's funny."

She giggled. "I used to think magic was all scary and weird, but I guess not." She gave him a big smile.

Henry shook his head. "Oh, that spell can certainly be used for evil. All it does is reverse time." Contemplating briefly how to explain how bad it could be, he paused. "See, so if something bad happens to someone, and you cast it on them..."

He looked away but kept going. "They have to experience that same tragedy over and over again." He laughed again. It was his coping mechanism.

Sumia winced. "That sounds horrible."

"I know right?" Henry gave her a pained smile. "It really is."

(End)


	23. Marth: The Butterfly

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Marth: The Butterfly)

Chrom wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. "That's the end of them."

Robin nodded with a yawn. "Why did they have to attack in the middle of the night?"

Her husband shrugged. "I don't know," he sheathed Falchion, "but Gods, I thought it might never-"

An Assassin Risen appeared between Chrom and his wife.

"Beloved, look out!" Robin called.

Chrom turned and stepped back in surprise. "Ah!" He went to pull Falchion back out of its sheath, but he wouldn't pull it fast enough.

"Father, no!" Robin looked up and saw Marth jump from a pegasus' back and drove her Falchion through the assassin's head to save her father. She panted and turned to Chrom. "Thank the gods you're safe."

For a moment, Marth had thought that she'd been too late to save her father.

Chrom blinked. "You called me 'father'." He smiled. "Why would you do that?"

Marth looked down and away, her cheeks flushing. ""Did I? I..." She managed to give the King of Ylisse a nervous smile. "Ca- _May_ we speak privately?"

Chrom smiled. "Perhaps we should." He turned to Robin. "Love, make sure the camp gets packed up as quickly as possible. We don't want to linger."

"As you wish, Chrom," Robin agreed. "Don't take too long."

Marth whistled and the pegasus from before swooped down and landed in front of her. She gathered the reins and pet the pegasus' nose as a distraction. "I'm not even sure where to begin." She dared to look from the pegasus to Chrom.

There was a smile on Chrom's face. "I already know that you really aren't 'Marth' though I have nothing else to call you." He came to her side and leaned against the pegasus' side. "I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal."

Marth licked her lip as she listened and kept her eyes on her pegasus.

"Whoever you are," Chrom reached over and gently pushed a stubborn strand of blue hair behind Marth's right ear, "Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

Finally turning to him, Marth blushed. "Thank you, but," she bit her lip and shifted the weight on her right ankle, "I think I would rather you know the truth."

Chrom's lips twitched upward in amusement. "Alright, as you wish."

Marth's grip on the reins of her pegasus' bridle tightened. "Here." Staring intently into his eyes she took a step closer. "Look closely, and all will be made clear."

It was clear that she was nervous.

Chrom brushed the hair out of Marth's eyes and froze for a moment when he noticed what was in her left eye. He gently turned her head gently to get a better look. "That's," he let his hand fall away, "the Brand of the Exalt."

That could only mean one thing. Marth was Lucina. But how? He looked to her side, Falchion.

Chrom could see the tears in Marth—no— _Lucina's_ eyes when he looked back into her face. His heart ached so much that he couldn't even smile at the fact that his daughter would one day become a beautiful young woman, just like her mother. "Lucina…"

She nodded and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep her tears form falling.

Chrom smiled sadly as he noticed the strands of sky blue that peppered her royal blue hair. "You deserved more from me," he looked at Falchion again, "than one sword and a world of troubles."

"Father…"

"I'm sorry." Chrom wasn't sure how to make it better. With Robin he'd give her a hug and a kiss. For the little girl back in the castle, he'd pick her up and hold her or maybe just rock her gently.

Now, he seemed to be the father of a teenager, and he was totally out of his depth. He wasn't sure what to do with this girl, much less what to make of her, but he knew that he hated it when either of his girls cried.

Lucina's tears had finally broken free, and she looked down trying to hide them. In truth, she hadn't known what to expect of her revered father. She could barely remember the man. All she had were her mother's stories to go off of.

She made to wipe her tears away. Her eyes widened as she looked up when her father beat her to it. "Oh, Father." she threw herself into his arms before she knew what she was doing, crying into his chest, "Father…"

"Sh," Chrom whispered and wrapped his arms around the distraught girl against his chest and let her cry herself out. "It's alright, Lucina, I'm here now."

Finally Lucina pulled away and wiped the last of her tears from her face.

"Feeling better now, Lucina?" Chrom asked tenderly.

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry." She gave a weak, watery laugh. "It all just rushed back at once I suppose." But it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was plain that she was feeling much better now that whatever she'd been holding in had been let out.

Chrom frowned slightly. He was new to this whole 'Father' thing, and the little princess back in the castle hadn't started speaking, yet it sounded strange to his ear but not unwelcome. "Father…"

Lucina played with her fingers and licked her lip. "Should I call you something else?" she asked nervously.

Chrom chuckled and shook his head. "It just sounds strange to my ear." He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I have to admit, I like it."

Lucina giggled. "Oh, Father."

Chrom couldn't help but notice that Lucina's face lit up the same way her mother's did when she smiled. He smiled proudly, knowing that this would take some getting used to.

Robin blinked then smiled when she approached. She knew that Marth was her daughter, but everyone else might get the wrong idea. "I'm sorry, Chrom," she called to her husband. "We are ready to move out."

Chrom gave her a nod. "I guess it's time we left then." He blinked at her concerned look. "What is it?"

Robin shook her head. "It's just while I know that she's our daughter, no one else does. Marth obviously had something she really needed to get off her chest, but she was crying. You know I trust you."

Chrom nodded and saw where she was going with this for once. "Yes, this is how ill rumors are born. I suppose I should have been more careful with Lucina and gone a little farther."

"Ah, so we finally have her name then." Robin smiled. "Are you feeling better Lucina?"

"Yes, Mother," Lucina blushed, looked away, approached, and let her mother see her Brand, finally.

Robin nodded and pulled the teen into a hug. "I just hope our baby Lucina is alright."

"I'm sure I'm safe, Mother." Lucina hesitated. "I'm from about… no, more than ten years into the future."

Robin nodded. "A very dark future you said."

Lucina nodded. "I didn't come alone, but I haven't been able to find any of the others yet." She bit the inside of her lip. "To be fair, I haven't looked anywhere but Ylisse really. I was too afraid to linger in Regna Ferox after you beat me, and, Mother, you always warned me to stay away from Plegia because of the Grimleal."

"So, what happens?" Chrom asked slinging an arm around Lucina's shoulders.

"Mother disappeared soon after I turned ten," Lucina lowered her head. "After promising that she'd teach me magic, the other side of being a tactician."

Lucina's shoulders shook. "Soon after that the fell dragon was resurrected." She swallowed and blinked away the renewed tears away as best she could. "His roar is a death knell for mankind, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..."

"I… disappeared?" Robin asked in disbelief. "Chrom, our whole company? All of us? Dead?!"

Lucina nodded. "After a while of trying to find you, we had no choice but to assume that you'd also died, maybe even trying to save one of the other's parents." Lucina trailed off. Talking about her mother's disappearance had always been hard.

Robin pulled Lucina into a tighter embrace as the girl began to cry again. "I don't know what to say."

Unable to bear the sight of his daughter in tears and his wife close to joining her, Chrom turned away. "A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us." He punched a nearby tree. "She carries Falchion, my same sword, and the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was..." Lucina sniffed. "It was all I had left of you."

Chrom nodded and turned back to them. "There is only one Falchion, Robin. I believe her."

Robin nodded. "I saw her come from the future, but I knew she was your daughter the moment you fought in Regna Ferox."

"You knew for _that_ long?" Lucina turned wide eyes on her mother.

"Yes," Robin grinned impishly, "and I'll share a secret."

Lucina perked up. "Oh?"

Robin chuckled. "I was jealous of myself for a while."

Lucina burst into laughter. She hadn't realized that her mother could be so silly. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again." Lucina paused and looked up at her parents. "In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but we became separated."

"Don't worry. If they're out there, we'll find them Lucina," Chrom told her.

Robin shooed Chrom back to the troops. "So, my daughter." She smiled sadly.

"Yes, Robin, your daughter," Lucina looked away.

"Chrom and I are truly blessed." Robin sighed. She was happy with what she was seeing as she gave her daughter the once over she gave every new troop they picked up, and liking very much what she was seeing. "You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman."

Lucina blushed and smiled shyly as she looked down. Now she was really nervous, though the Ylissean Princess wasn't sure why. "Thank you, Mother."

Robin chuckled. "You've always called me that."

"Well, I knew you'd figure it out first, Mother." Lucina's shoulders slumped in fear. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't," Robin reassured her daughter. "I love you with all my heart. Though, there were a few times I was afraid I wouldn't get to have you."

"Really?" Lucina sounded scared.

Robin nodded. "Watching Donnel with his mother got me thinking about any children I might one day have." She gave her daughter a smile. "I've loved your father since the day he found me, and when I saw Donnel and his mother, I couldn't help but look up at my Commander and think of you."

Tears welled up in Lucina's eyes and she sniffled. "Oh, Mother…" She hugged Robin as tightly as she could manage again.

Robin hugged Lucina back and pet her hair softly. "You are the finest daughter a mother could hope for, my Tiny One."

"Mother," Lucina smiled widely, "I've missed you more than you'll ever know." She was proud that she didn't even flinch at the familiar nickname.

"You'll, still teach me magic, right?" she asked hopefully.

Robin chuckled. "Of course dear."

(End)


	24. The Royal Twins: Disowned From Time

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(The Royal Twins: Disowned by Time)

Lucina was sitting and sharpening her Rapier when she suddenly hissed. She dropped the stone reaching down to clutch at her right ankle. "Ow." She blinked. "My mark… it burned."

That could only mean one of two things: her mother was close, or Marc and Morgan were around here somewhere. Since Mother was out scouting with Father, and thus nowhere nearby... "I finally found Marc and Morgan."

Lucina sheathed her Rapier and put it away before getting up. "I need to go get them before something happens."

She was their older sister. It was her job to keep them safe with Mother and Father gone. She'd been doing a terrible job so far, but how could she have kept an eye on them? They lost touch in the time stream, and while she'd seen them clinging to each other, they'd all been quite uncertain if they'd even appear in the same time frame.

 _Divine Dragon Temple: Ruins_

An eye-like portal opened and spat out two preteens, a boy and a girl. The boy landed first. Then the girl landed on top of him. "Ow! Marc, can you please get off of me?"

"Yeah." The girl, Marc, rolled off of her brother, sat up, and looked around. "Where are we?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't like this." They had never been left on their own as they were the youngest of the second generation of Shepherds. He got up and held his hand out to Marc. "We need to find Lucina."

Marc nodded. "You're right, but where should we start Morgan?" she asked and pulled her replica of their mother's tactician cloak tighter against her body to conserve heat. "It's really cold. Do you think we could be in Ferox somewhere?"

"Maybe." Morgan shivered and pulled his own cloak tighter around himself. "It would be nice to see Aunt Flavia again."

 _Shepherd's camp_

Tharja and Frederick watched as the new girl raced passed them. "Where do you think she's going?" Tharja asked.

Frederick shook his head. "Lord Chrom and Lady Robin will be back in a few minutes. We shall inform them that the new girl left then."

Tharja nodded as she picked up the cloth she'd been using to polish her tools. "Yes, I do not think Princess Robin will be happy that Marth has left camp without saying anything."

Frederick stood. "I'll go assemble a team to bring her back."

"I'll just finish with this, then I'll join you," Tharja pulled her husband down to kiss his cheek.

"See you in a bit then," Frederick left.

Lucina whistled and her pegasus swooped down. She leaped onto her back. "Ok, King, let's go find Marc and Morgan."

The pegasus whinnied and flew faster.

 _Ruins_

Marc turned to the left. "Do you hear that Morgan?"

"Yeah, shuffling footsteps." Morgan turned to look at his sister. "Risen you think?"

"Maybe." Marc shivered. "I wish Luci and the others were here."

"I bet she's on her way. You can feel Mother's Mark heating up can't you?" Morgan pulled out his book on fire magic.

Marc licked her lip as she pulled out her book on Wind magic. "Yes, I'm not sure how many Risen are here. We'll have to be careful until Lucina gets here."

They stood, back to back, ready to defend themselves. They were both hit hard on the sides of their heads.

 _Shepherd's camp_

Nowi and Lon'qu followed Henry and Sumia to where they would be meeting Frederick and Tharja. They met in the middle of camp by the fire.

Nowi looked at everyone else there. "Ok. Why are we here?"

Frederick frowned. "The new girl our Prince Chrom and Princess Robin recruited is gone."

Tharja nodded. "Frederick and I saw her leave as if the hounds of hell were on her heels."

"Her pegasus is gone too," Sumia reported and looking down. "I tried to stop her, but she's _just like_ Tiny Hero-King and just as stubborn."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I put a tracking spell on her isn't it?" Henry grinned. "When are Princess Robin and Prince Chrom returning?"

"In the next minute or so," Lon'qu looked up at the position of the sun, and true enough, Robin and Chrom walked up to the meeting a minute later.

"What's going on?" Robin asked curiously.

"Marth left camp," Frederick reported.

Robin tensed. "Which way did she go, Frederick?"

Frederick and Tharja both pointed to the north. "That way."

Chrom frowned. "I've heard that there's treasure too that way in what used to be Naga's temple."

"Then let's go. She can take care of herself, but it never hurts to have back up." Robin slipped into the supply tent.

Chrom went to get his horse. "We're going after her."

"Milord," Frederick was untying his own horse, "allow us to accompany you."

Chrom had already mounted his mare. "Keep up."

Robin was already waiting on Hero-King with Sumia and Henry by her side. "We need to hurry."

Frederick pulled Tharja up behind his saddle as Nowi activated her Dragonstone and let Lon'qu onto her back. "We're ready."

They left camp at a gallop.

 _Ruins_

"Is this the place Chrom?" Robin asked when they arrived.

Chrom nodded. "It has to be. These ruins are spoken of to have the legacy of the divine dragon." He grimaced at all the Risen. "Of course no one mentioned the Risen. I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

"There she is." Robin pointed.

Lucina was taking out Risen left and right with Falchion, but the wind wasn't blowing the right way for Robin to hear what she was saying.

Morgan groaned as he woke. "Where am I?" He held his head in one hand as he sat up. "Marc?"

Marc shook her head as she woke. "Morgan?" She groaned in pain as she too sat up. "How did we end up here?"

Morgan shook his head. "I have no idea," he rubbed his left ankle in pain, "but it feels like Lucina is close."

"Yeah." Marc nodded. "We'd better go find Big Sister before we get in even more trouble."

Morgan froze. "You hear those?"

Marc met his blue eyes with hers. "Yes, footsteps, probably not friendly either."

"And those stairs. There are more of them coming," Morgan agreed. "Think. How would Mother handle this?"

Chrom and Robin pulled to a stop next to Lucina as she savagely killed another Risen. "I hope you have a reasonable explanation over why you left camp so abruptly?" Robin growled.

Lucina flinched and turned to look at her mother. "Um, Mother…" Oops.

"And why you didn't bring someone with you if you were going scouting?" Chrom gave his daughter a look of deep displeasure. "Not to mention you left without telling anyone."

Lucina whimpered quietly. "I thought one of the others was close, and since the Risen chased us through the gates I wasn't sure if I had the time to get a rescue party together. I promise not to run off again," she added hastily.

"You had better not." Robin smacked the back of her daughter's head lightly.

Lucina whimpered. She didn't like it when her Mother was angry with her. It was something she always dreaded. Her mother was scary when angry. Then a sound caught her attention. "There. There they are."

Lucina spurred her pegasus onward and sliced a Risen in two before it could reach the two smaller blue haired children.

Chrom had followed his daughter closely, and pulled the girl up behind his saddle. "Are you alright?" he asked as he parried an axe.

Marc blinked blearily up at him. "Who are you?" she asked as his face swam into view.

Chrom huffed. "I would ask you the same." He speared another Risen on Falchion. "More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone."

"I don't know," Marc frowned as she opened her book of wind magic to help him. Her eyes never left the strangely familiar sword. "I woke up in this field and can't remember anything else really, other than my twin brother."

Chrom snorted in laughter. "This sounds almost painfully familiar."

Marc blasted a Risen going for her older sister. "I remember my name. It's Marc."

"I'm Chrom."

Marc's eyes snapped to his face. Wasn't that her father's name? Yes, it was.

"And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent. I met someone very dear to me in the same way. Her name is Robin."

Marc bit her lip. "Is she a tactician?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Chrom asked.

"I'm afraid I've forgotten most things. I can barely remember my father. He died when Morgan and I were small, but he was a great king." Marc's shoulders slumped.

"Maybe I know your father," Chrom replied, striking another Risen.

Marc giggled. "You should. He's you."

"Then that means that Robin is your mother as she is my wife." Chrom pulled away from the battle. "Do you remember an older sister?"

"Luci is the best sister ever," Marc grinned.

"Then you must have come with her from the future," Chrom continued with a frown. "I wonder how many more children there are. If Robin and I have three…"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any more." Marc looked down. She felt bad for not being able to give her father how many companions she and her siblings had.

"We can ask Lucina later," Chrom waved it away. "I suppose it's a blessing that you even remember me, or Lucina. Maybe something will come back once you've met with Robin. Until then, you'd best come with me, and stay close. I don't want you hurt."

"Alright, Father," Marc agreed, "but you don't really have to worry. I can defend myself. You just lead the way."

Robin had reached down and pulled the boy up behind her saddle, away from the approaching Risen. She had her mount go higher, away from any Risen on the ground. It was lucky that Lucina had already killed the one archer. "You don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" she frowned at his familiar blue hair. "Are you alright?"

She could see flecks of dried blood on the tips of his blue- _royal blue-_ head of hair.

Morgan's eyes widened, and then he smiled. "There you are, Mother." He hugged her tightly, keeping his Fire Tome close, and ignored how his mother, who had been gone for years, tensed. "I was beginning to think we would never see you again." There were tears in his eyes.

Robin swallowed. "I'm sorry, what?" She pushed the boy away slightly to look into his eyes. She didn't have a son, yet. "Who are you?"

Morgan blinked. "Mother?" She couldn't have forgotten him, right? He still remembered the gist of their mission. "You look younger. I suppose that means we made it then. Lucina's going to kill me for forgetting."

"You traveled here with Lucina then?"

Morgan nodded. "Yes, Mother, but we got separated. I know I shouldn't have let go of her hand." He looked away. "I'm Morgan, Mother. Can we just go home now? My head hurts so bad."

"Hey, it's ok," Robin put her hand on top of his head. "Don't force it. You'll only make your headache worse."

Morgan nodded timidly.

Robin sighed. "Nothing too it. You'll just have to stay with me, Morgan." She started analyzing the battlefield. "It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Chrom hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me."

Morgan giggled. "Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too?"

Robin nodded as she had Tiny Hero-King dive so that she could take out a Risen about to attack Chrom. "Yes."

"Like mother, like son, huh? Oh, that's too funny."

Robin smiled, the tips of her mouth quirking upward. "Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. Just try to stay close, will you?"

Morgan nodded eagerly. "Yes Mother!"

 _Three grueling hours later_

Lucina slid from Tiny One's back and ran to her younger siblings. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"We're sorry Luci," Morgan looked away, "I didn't mean to let go, you know I didn't!"

Lucina hugged him, "Just don't worry me like that again, do you understand?"

"Yes sister, we understand," Marc hugged her.

Lucina sighed in relief, "Thank goodness we found you."

"I think we hit our heads pretty bad," Morgan admitted, "I don't remember why we were going to the past anymore."

"And I don't remember Mother," Marc agreed.

Chrom was standing nearby with Robin, looking for something, "Here it is," Chrom picked up what looked like a stone.

"What is it?" Robin took it gingerly from his hands.

"Naga's Tear," Chrom wiped his brow free of sweat, "I can feel the power coursing through it."

"It should keep us safe in the battles to come, right?" his wife looked up at him with hope filled eyes.

"I hope so," he agreed.

"Wow Luci," Marc breathed.

"Is that really what's been happening?" Morgan shivered.

"That's everything up until this point," Lucina hugged them both tightly. "How old are you two?"

"We're still eleven Sister," Morgan told her.

Lucina's eyes widened, "Really?"

The twins nodded. "To make it worse, we don't really remember anything." Marc closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"We remember you Luci, but I'm the one that remembers how awesome Mother is and that we all wanted to be tacticians like her," Morgan bit his lip, "Marc only remembers what little we could have of Father."

"Don't apologize," they three turned, "We'll help you get your memories back."

"Mother," Lucina looked away.

"Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well." Robin chuckled, "My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too."

Marc shook her head, "As long as we are all together, everything else will work itself out."

"Yeah, we've got a future to save!" Morgan agreed.

"You both really do take after me," Robin chuckled as Frederick and the rest of the rescue party approached them.

"Marc and I have always wanted to be great tacticians like you, Mother," Morgan praised.

Lucina caught him in a headlock, "What was that Morgan?" she asked almost sarcastically, "I seem to remember studying much harder than you and Marc ever did for her lessons…"

Robin chuckled, "Well, we can continue those lessons now that we're all together again."

Chrom chuckled, "Don't get too carried away Love, I still need my Tactician."

"Worry not Beloved, I'll have three little helpers," Robin grinned, "By the way, Lucina."

"Uh, yes Mother?" Lucina asked.

"You have KP Duty for the next month."

Lucina actually whined, "No, please Mother, anything but that!"

Robin gave her a flat look that caused Lucina to make herself smaller, "Be thankful that I didn't decide to send you back to Ylisstol."

"…Yes Mother." Lucina bowed in defeat.

(End)

First of the Paralogues! I love Morgan, and I figure that Lucina would of course forget to inform anyone, or get a team together if her little sibling(s) are in trouble.

Note: Lucina can cook, she's good at it, but she doesn't like too.

Thank you Beta!


	25. Flames on the Blue: Part One

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Flames on the Blue: Part One)

Gaius was polishing his staff in one of the cabins on the flagship of the fleet that Plegia had sent them. He didn't really like the idea of setting sail, but he'd do anything their Queen Robin asked. Every Shepherd would. He looked up when the newest recruit entered. "Oh, hey Cherche." He got up, intending to put his Staff back in Inventory.

"Hello, Gaius." Cherche followed him from the cabin. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

"Sneaking?" Gaius huffed. "Why would I be sneaking somewhere? I'm a Shepherd, same as you Cherche. I'm just going to put this Staff back in Inventory."

He paused. "Though it is getting rather late, I suppose I'd better do a quick check of the perimeter." He gave her a grin. "Just to make sure there aren't any enemies sneaking up on us."

Cherche giggled as she watched Gaius put his staff away. "Such diligence should help us all sleep easier at night." She grinned impishly. "Are you a Trickster?"

Gaius blinked and turned to look at the redhead. He chuckled shortly. "Well, that's the first time a lady's ever said _that_ to me. Thanks."

"Of course. You're a seasoned rogue and a man of the world. I envy your experience." Cherche gave him a flirtatious smile and ran the tips of her nails along his shoulders.

Gaius blushed as he watched her walk ahead.

"I honestly believe you are one of the most important cogs in the Shepherd machine." Her smile became almost predatory. "I wish to work with you more," she purred.

He laughed in embarrassment. "Never been called that either." He shrugged as he watched the Wyvern Rider closely, "Thanks, and, it would be nice to work with you again as well."

"Which is why," she smirked, "I want to put that worldly experience and wisdom to better use."

Gaius sighed. "And there it is. Right on schedule."

Cherche gave him what was supposed to be an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Gaius gave her a sardonic smile. "You don't butter up a guy like that unless you want something."

Cherche put a hand over her mouth. "My, but you ARE a sharp one...Aad I mean that sincerely." She shifted her weight onto her right leg. "Well, I might as well get on with it. I've been hearing rumors about you."

"Oh?" Gaius frowned and turned to face her. "Do tell."

Cherche grimaced. "I hear you're planning to sneak away from camp and abandon the Shepherds."

"I see," he sighed. "So you came all the way out here to see if I'd do a runner."

Looking adorably sheepish, she shrugged. "I had to know if the rumors were true."

Gaius sighed. "I like being complimented as much as the next guy but please," he turned to give her a heartbroken look, "could you not beat around the bush next time and just ask?"

"You're not angry?" Cherche was surprised.

"All part of being a thief," Gaius shrugged, "or ex-thief. I wouldn't last a week if I got burned every time someone spied on me."

"I see." A sneaky smile made its way onto Cherche's face. "In that case, I'll have to put more effort into not getting caught."

"Um," Gaius blinked. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just didn't spy on me?"

Cherche giggled. "I wouldn't be too sure about _that_."

In another cabin Marc and Morgan were taking a look around what would be their cabin for the journey to Valm.

"This place is a mess," Morgan muttered as he found yet more clutter in what was supposed to be his bunk.

"Yeah we really should clean up more…" Marc paused, causing Morgan to come to her side and look over her shoulder.

"What? Is that a," Morgan asked and paled.

Marc nodded silently, just as pale, as one, they screamed racing from their bunk.

Lucina turned from where she was ascending the stairs. "I've never seen the twins run so fast." She jumped back down. "Marc, Morgan what happened? Are you both alright?"

"Lucina!" they both wailed and came to a stop and cowering behind their older sister.

"Alright you two," she pulled Marc and Morgan close, "calm down. You know I'm here to protect you."

"Now then," she looked down into their terrified eyes, "tell me what happened."

"R-r-roach!" Marc squeaked.

"A roach!" Morgan agreed somewhat more calm now that the thing wasn't in sight.

"A roach? As in, a bug?" Lucina gave them a dull look.

" _Not a bug Luci_ ," Marc gave her older sister a terrified glare and shivered.

"Yeah, we love bugs," Morgan shivered and shook his head. "A roach!"

Marc nodded, "A huge, freakish nightmare one with gross, hairy legs."

"It's _horrible_ ," the royal twins wailed together with tears in their eyes. They had led her back to their cabin.

Lucina blinked. "You're telling me all of your screaming and flailing was over a _cockroach_?" She heaved a great big sigh. "You were making such a calamity that I'd thought Risen had spawned. You could have sent everyone on this ship into a panic."

One of Marc's ears twitched when she heard a slight buzzing and turned her head. Her eyes widening, she gave a short scream. "It's back! And it can fly?!" She slipped behind her older sister again. "S-stay away! Don't come near me!"

Morgan scrambled away himself. He had just enough self-control not to scream, but it was clear on his face that he wanted to.

Lucina looked down at her younger siblings in bemusement. "Come now, I don't see what all the fuss is about-" That was when she caught sight of the roach herself and screamed in surprise at just how big the thing was.

"See? _See_?" Marc whimpered and peeked out from behind her sister.

"It's the stuff of nightmares," Morgan agreed as he backed away.

"Now hurry up and kill it with fire magic or something," the twins begged.

Lucina shook her head. "I'm not going near that thing." She gave Morgan a look. "Besides that, Morgan, weren't you the one that decided to learn fire magic?"

Morgan blushed sheepishly then gave her a halfhearted glare. "What happened to not having anything to fear now that you're here Luci? You're the one that supposed to protect us." He gave the roach a wary look as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Marc grumbled from behind her. "How are you gonna win this war if you can't even smoosh one stupid roach?"

Lucina tried taking a deep breath. She'd almost forgotten how annoying her younger siblings could be. "Those two things are not related in the slightest. Besides, didn't you want to be tacticians like Mother?"

The twins nodded weakly.

"Then shouldn't you figure out how to kill it?" Lucina reasoned.

Morgan's cheeks puffed out in anger. "What's to figure out? Who plans out strategies for killing insects?"

Marc nodded. "Look, you're the older one. You do it."

"Father told you to protect your little siblings, didn't he?" they both asked at once.

"He did." Mother had too, now that she thought about it. Lucina sighed again. "Alright, I'll do something about it."

Marc grinned and clapped her hand. "Fantastic! Thanks, Lucina!"

"Three cheers for the once and future exalt," Morgan agreed.

Lucina rolled her eyes. "You're royal, too, you know? It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine." Her response was only slightly sarcastic.

"Hey, now's your chance," Marc and Morgan pointed to the corner at some shelves where they'd already put their tomes. "It just crawled into a corner behind that shelf."

Lucina bit her lip as she peered into the crevasse. "It's too dark. I can't see it."

Morgan and Marc exchanged mischievous smirks. "You should light up Falchion."

Marc nodded. "Yeah, then once you see it, ker-stab!" She and her twin brother giggled.

Lucina sighed. "Falchion isn't a common pitchfork." How many times had she told the twins this since she'd been forced to take up their father's sword? "It's a blade of legend."

The twin's faces fell. "Alright, we're sorry." Their eyes widened as the roach flew between them and their older sister and screamed. "It's flying again. It's flying!"

They hugged each other in fright.

Lucina took a deep breath and pulled Falchion from where it was strapped to her side. She might as well play along. "As formidable a foe as it may be," she really couldn't believe she was _doing_ this, "I won't allow it to set a single hairy leg on you."

Marc and Morgan pressed themselves against the wall. "Go, Lucina, go!"

"Get him," Marc cheered.

The commotion had brought down their parents. "What in the name of-" Robin stared in disbelief.

Just as annoyed, Chrom was staring over his wife's shoulder. "What are you three doing in here?"

Lucina sheathed Falchion hurriedly. "F-father? Mother?"

"Mother! Father!" the twins repeated and ran to hide behind the King and Queen of Ylisse.

Lucina was quick to follow.

Robin drew her hands together and the roach landed in her palms. "All this over an insect?"

"What were you three thinking?" Chrom scolded. "Honestly you three."

"We're sorry, Father," Marc whispered. She shaking like a leaf as she watched their brave and powerful mother dispose of the troublesome insect.

Lucina and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again." Robin came back to their side. "Incidentally, Lucina."

"Yes?" Lucina asked. She was almost afraid of what her mother would say.

"Your KP duty has been extended, and the twins will be joining you."

Lucina's shoulders slumped. "Yes, Mother."

"Yes, Mother," the twins echoed.

The three royal siblings watched their parents leave the room. "It figures that Mother would get the thing. Nothing ever shakes her." Lucina had a small grin on her face despite the fact that she hated KP duty.

"Yeah, she let Father do all the scolding too," Marc agreed. "He wasn't very calm about it though…"

"And then Mother punished us, as usual," Morgan agreed. "I think I enjoyed it though."

"Why?" Marc asked after exchanging a confused look with their older sister.

Morgan shrugged, crossing his arms. "I can't remember the three of us ever getting in trouble like that before. It felt...strangely familiar somehow. Kind of a happy, nostalgic feeling."

Lucina chuckled. "I confess, it did have its moments."

 _A week later_

Robin leaned against the railing on the main deck of their flagship and took a deep breath. "This is breathtaking." She turned to smile at her amused husband. "Out here it feels like our troubles are so very far away."

Chrom chuckled. "Yet, in truth, we are headed straight for them." A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "This is actually my first time on a ship."

"Mine, too," Lucina smiled from where she sat on the railing next to where her mother was leaning. "In the future all the ships were destroyed along with all the ports."

"I never fancied myself a sea captain," Chrom closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky. "Lucina?"

"Yes, Father?" Lucina asked. She almost didn't notice when her Aunt Lissa arrived on deck. "What is it?"

"After you stopped your Aunt Emmeryn's assassination," Chrom's eyes opened and they met with his daughter's, "why didn't you stay with us?"

Lucina smiled sadly as she turned to look out over the ocean. "I...," she pondered her answer for a while, "I didn't want to risk changing history more than I needed to."

"And, while I knew that it wasn't likely," Lucina sighed, "I didn't want to chance you and Mother falling out of love."

"I," the girl turned and watched Marc and Morgan coming up from below, "I felt I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to be a burden to you and Mother, Father, and I didn't want to not exist."

"Wait," Lissa interrupted.

"Yes, Aunt Lissa?" Lucina turned to the blond.

"What would have happened to my brother had you not saved him?" the young princess of Ylisse asked.

Lucina's eyes saddened and she turned to look out at the sea. "He would have gained a crippling injury." She looked up at her father when he came to her side. "His arm would then affect the war with Valm, and whatever came next, _Validar_ certainly took advantage of it."

She refused to call the man Grandfather. She hated him for killing her father and for causing her mother to disappear. "Validar is the one behind everything that ever went wrong."

Robin smiled. "Don't worry, Lucina. We'll take care of it." She nudged her daughter gently as the girl slid off the railing and onto the deck.

"I have a plan."

Lucina huffed but smiled. "Of course, Mother, you _always_ have a plan."

"Wait," Lissa paused, hearing Marth's real name for the first time. "Lucina? Robin, isn't my niece safe back in Ylisstol?"

"That baby is fine Lissa," Robin replied and wrapped an arm around the adult Lucina's waist. "This Lucina came from the future to aide us. She's already changed the path we are taking."

"You changed things?" Lissa asked.

Lucina nodded. "Yes."

"Well, good thing you did then." The blonde grinned.

"If indeed they have changed," Marc muttered, causing Lissa to jump at least three feet in the air in surprise as the eleven-year-old walked passed her to stand by Lucina's side.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, this time causing _Kellam_ to jump in surprise. When had the kid gotten behind him?

Morgan snorted as he went to his father's side and leaned against him. "Take Aunt Emmeryn's death. Lucina was able to stall it, but she wasn't able to prevent it." The young prince shrugged. "I guess the river of time favors its original course…"

Chrom slung an arm around his son's shoulders. "She did what she could you know."

Morgan nodded. "Marc and I were looking forward to meeting her, but we can't always have what we want."

Chrom nodded in sad agreement.

Lucina wrapped her arms around her sister. "I was so certain that it was over." Lucina rested her chin on the top of her sister's head. "I was so sure that I'd done it, that I'd saved the world."

Lucina didn't like how close to tears she was. "But, perhaps the task is just too great. Perhaps if I had stayed, things would be different and Aunt Emm would still be alive."

"But no, time found another way to get back on course," she sighed.

Then her head jerked forward. "Ow!" Lucina turned to look up at her mother.

"None of that, you did your best," Robin reminded her. "You really should have taken me up on my offer of help the night you saved Emm."

Lucina blushed. "I know, but I..." She huffed and turned away.

"You saved me," Chrom reminded her. "Do you know how I died?"

"Only what Mother told me. Someone you were close to killed you." Lucina pulled away from her mother slightly. "Mother would never tell us more than that."

"She always said you fell in a great battle while fighting to alter destiny," Morgan closed his eyes, "and that you were betrayed."

Robin's arms suddenly shot up. Her hands clenched the sides of her head as pain suddenly exploded behind her eyes, and she fell to her knees. She groaned.

In an instant, Chrom was at her side. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin hissed. "My head," she glanced up at him through the pain. "It-" just as suddenly as the pain hit, it faded.

Chrom silently held his hand out for his wife to take.

Robin gave him a sheepish smile and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I'm fine now."

"If you're sure," Chrom gave his better half a concerned look that she waved away.

Lucina kept looking at her mother with worry in her eyes. "After Father's death and Grima's resurrection," she bit her lip, "I took the name Marth. I prayed to the Hero-King, hoping that he would share with me a small fraction of the strength he'd used to save the world."

She smiled. "But I need it no longer, I choose to fight as myself. The name that reminds me of the strength of the man and woman who chose it."

Chrom smiled and poked her arm. "A strength shared by the woman who bears it."

Lucina blushed in happiness. "Thank you, Father."

 _Three days later_

Robin grumbled as she lay on the hammock in her and Chrom's cabin. Chrom had forced her to delegate a lot of her responsibilities to their children so that she could rest, not that that had stopped her headaches from coming back worse than before.

Add to that, she'd started having that nightmare almost nightly. Robin sighed as she sat up. "That nightmare is only getting worse, and I don't think Chrom believes that I don't remember the details anymore."

It was time to tell him what was going on.

 _Chrom's study_

Frederick was holding a scroll and speaking when Robin slipped into the room. "The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship."

"That does not sound like good news, Frederick." Robin surprised them as she walked to Chrom's side and leaned against him.

"You should be resting Robin," Chrom scolded his obviously tired wife. "You're tired."

"I can't let the children do it all," Robin replied. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?" concerned blue eyes met tired gold.

"Not for much longer." She turned to look at Frederick and Tharja.

Tharja took a deep breath. "While our ships are half full, theirs are full to bursting."

"If we tried for a straight out fight we'd lose," Chrom agreed as he pet Robin's hair. "There must be another way."

"We'll have to try anyway," Flavia growled. "Plegia had no men to give us."

"They were generous with supplies though," Lucina spoke up thoughtfully and tried to think the way her mother did, "…Including oil."

Marc grinned as she saw where Lucina was going. "Maybe a brilliant Tactician can find a use for it."

Morgan nodded.

"I'm sure she can," Robin smiled to her children. It was that evil smile that Lucina was familiar with. "I'll think of something."

Morgan's eyes lit up. "Hey, if we can set their ships aflame-" His wicked grin was infectious.

Marc seemed to glow in excitement. "-they'd have nowhere to escape to."

Lucina hummed in agreement. "You know, I bet we could-"

"You could roast us all like hams," Bastilio interrupted the three tacticians in training. "Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!"

Flavia rolled her eyes as the three royal children flinched at his angry voice. "Do you have a better idea, oaf?" Her eyes narrowed when he said nothing. "Didn't think so."

"I wish we had some catapults," Chrom muttered in dismay.

"We could always ram them with burning ships," Robin whispered.

Chrom laughed. "You are so evil Robin. I'm glad you're my wife."

"Flattery will get you everything you want Chrom," Robin purred.

Lucina clapped her hands over her ears. She'd heard _that_ tone before.

Bastilio sighed in frustration. "I know better than to question our Tactician."

"I have an idea," Robin smirked.

"You know, I love it when you say that." Chrom's blood thirsty smirk matched hers. "Music to my ears."

"We'll need to disrupt their chain of command for my plan to succeed," Robin licked Chrom's ear. "Our strongest team will have to board their flagship and kill the general."

Chrom's smile softened. "We'll need our strongest tag team to lead, right?"

"I'd have you lead, but since you're the prince," Robin paused thoughtfully.

"I will lead Robin. You can't order me not to," Chrom replied.

"Then I'll just have to be part of the team too," Robin lay her head on Chrom's shoulder. "So I can protect you."

"But you haven't been sleeping," he argued.

"I'll be fine." She closed her eyes. "This plan will succeed."

Chrom wrapped an arm around her. "So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field." He lay his head atop of hers.

"Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people." He smiled fondly. "Destiny has a strange way."

Robin's eyes opened slightly. "No, not destiny, Chrom."

"No?" he asked as Frederick and Tharja hustled everyone else out of the room. "What is it then?"

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate." She slid into his lap and purred. "I believe we're more. Much more."

Chrom blushed as a bulge formed in his pants as she ground against him. "H-how do you mean-n?" He almost forgot how to breathe.

She leaned back. "Something that keeps us together. There's something between us all." She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. "Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength."

She covered a yawn with one of her hands. "WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny"..."

"Robin," Chrom chuckled at her sleepy behavior, "I think this salty air might have gone to your head."

Robin rolled her eyes sleepily. "Alright then, that's enough." She swatted her husband lightly. "There are still details to discuss."

"Can you stay awake that long?" Chrom teased lightly and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"That's enough out of you," Robin swatted him again.

"There are preparations to make too," he reminded her, "but I'm sure we can leave that to everyone else."

Almost asleep Robin hummed.

"If we are all bound by these invisible ties," Chrom smiled down at his wife. "Robin, I thank the gods that it's to you, so tightly that we can't tell where I end and you begin…"

Henry and Sumia stuck their heads in and Chrom waved them inside, whispering instructions into their ears.

(End)


	26. Flames on the Blue: Part Two

**Title: A Bird's Flitting Dream**

 **Writer: Neph Champion**

 **Idea: Awakening: Robin has never been shy, she is confidant and controls powerful magic. She is clear spoken and articulate and has no problem making her opinion knows. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything but a horrible dream, her new commander Beloved and her own name. But there's a problem, if she's not talking tactics with Beloved she gets tongue tied, can't seem to string two words together without stuttering, and she seems to almost lose her voice! What is going on?**

 **Summary: Beloved was the first thing Robin can remember seeing so of course she would fall in love with him. But she is not by any means shy and will do anything to make sure that her dream never comes to pass. And who knows, perhaps she will win Beloved's heart along the way…**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo.**

 **Warning: Robin is Build 1, Face 1, Hair 3, Hair Color: 12.**

(Flames on the Blue: Part Two)

Robin leaned against the railing the next morning. "There they are." She licked her lips.

"We can do it," Marc said brightly.

Robin chuckled as she pulled Marc into a one armed hug. "You just stick with your older brother and sister, understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Marc sprinted to Lucina's side as she settled herself between her and Morgan.

Chrom huffed and sighed quietly as he came to stand next to his wife. "Kids aren't supposed to be happy to go into battle."

"They aren't supposed to be in battle at all," Robin agreed, "but there's nothing we can do right now."

"Three on one? Easy," Morgan whispered. "Especially since both Mother and Father are going to fight."

Lucina giggled. "True. Now we get to see if Mother's tales really are true."

All three of them were quite eager to see their parents in action. They held onto each other as the boat came to a shuddering halt. The battle was nigh.

On the flagship of the Valmese fleet the General huffed. "One ship against three of ours?" he snorted. "They're either very brave or very stupid. Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done."

"Alright, everyone," Robin called, "to your places. This is where we show them that the people of Ylisse and Regna Ferox are not to be messed with!"

The battle was surprisingly short, with Lucina, Marc and Morgan keeping close to their parents.

Soon, Robin and Chrom were standing in front of the general.

"Arrogant pup. The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!" the man snarled.

"We shall see," Chrom replied. His eyes narrowed in anger from where he sat behind his wife on her pegasus. "Let's go, Robin."

Robin smirked. "Of course." She lifted her hand and lightning crackled in her palm, and lightning flashed and hit the deck around them, finally hitting the general, killing him.

"Strike me down and ten more will take my place. You...have...lost," he gasped vehemently before his life completely extinguished.

The boat had caught fire, and Lucina whistled for her own Pegasus so that she and her siblings could get off the boat as fast as they could.

"Alright, we're done. They're in disarray. It's time." Robin turned to Chrom. "Shall I?"

Chrom nodded. "I'll give the signal for our fleet to alter course."

Robin's eyes began to glow a slight red as runes of magic danced around her form as her Arcthunder charged to the most powerful that she'd ever charged it to.

She flung her hand towards the Valmese fleet and set the lightning free, destroying more than half the fleet. "Oh darn, I missed a few," she turned to Chrom. "Let's have Ricken stoke the fire with his wind magic."

Chrom nodded and signaled for Cordelia that they needed to take to her and Ricken.

"Yes, Milord, what do you need?" Cordelia asked as she watched the huge fire at sea flicker before them.

"Ricken, we need you to blow the fire away from our fleet and onto the other Valmese ships. I managed to get half of them with my Thunder Magic, but well, I didn't get them all."

Ricken turned and got a good look. "Alright, leave the rest to Cordelia and I."

Robin nodded. "Chrom and I will see you when you get back to the flagship then." She turned Tiny Hero-King around and flew back to the ship.

Ricken gave Cordelia a nod. "Would you like to help me get the rest of this started, Cordy?"

Cordelia chuckled. "You want to combine our Fire and Wind magic?"

"Sure, why not?" Ricken asked with a grin. "That will make the fire larger and burn hotter than normal."

Cordelia nodded as she pulled out a Tome of her own. "Ready when you are then."

Ricken grinned. "This'll be fun!" He flung his fire magic at the remaining ships in the Valmese fleet.

Robin smiled as she watched them from the flagship. "I've created a couple of monsters haven't I?"

Chrom laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe, but it's fun, isn't it?"

Robin smacked his arm and giggled. "Maybe. Are the children alright?"

"Marc almost broke her arm, but all three of them are alright now and are at Lissa's tender mercies," Chrom kissed her gently. "We'll need to be careful with our youngest."

Leaning into his chest, Robin hummed in pleasure. "I agree. Marc needs to be more careful." She looked up at him. "We'd better go check on Marc and the rest of our soldiers, too."

Letting his wife go, Chrom nodded. "I think I'll handle Gaius and a few others."

Robin nodded. "I just hope I'll be able to avoid Virion, but I doubt it…"

"That man has been all over you since he returned," Chrom muttered angrily. "I don't like it."

Robin nodded silently. "It was different when it was Lucina and you, but Virion is a man looking to court an already married woman." She wasn't sure what to do about him.

She leaned against her beloved husband. "Frederick asked me to help him with something. I'd better go find him."

Chrom nodded, not protesting at all since he knew that he could trust his retainer with his wife. "I'd better get going, too. I promised Gaius I'd make time for him."

Robin laughed quietly. "Then we had both better be going."

Chrom escorted his wife to where Frederick was waiting and they bid each other goodbye. Chrom dropped a soft kiss to Robin's cheek before going to find Gaius.

Robin smiled after him before turning to Frederick. "So, we're trying this again?"

Frederick nodded. "Milord was right that first night. Soldiers, and Shepherds in particular, shouldn't be picky about their meat."

"Well met, Sir Frederick the Wary," Robin gave him a gentle smile. "I have a few different jerkies for you to try. You could try the bear again, but I also have deer and a few different birds for you to try."

Frederick sighed. "I did ask for this."

"You did, so no complaining please." Robin almost giggled. "If you want, we can start with chicken and move up from there."

Frederick nodded. "Let's get started then."

Robin handed him a piece of chicken. "This is chicken."

 _With Chrom_

"Hey, Blue," Gaius called when Chrom finally found him.

Chrom rolled his eyes. "You know, I really wish you wouldn't call me..." He shook his head. "Never mind. What can I do for you, Gaius?"

"You got any plans for the evening?" the ginger haired man asked curiously. "After supper, I mean?"

Chrom thought about it for a short while. "I have to inspect the armory," he replied and turned his eyes back to Gaius, "and make sure we're ready for the next battle."

"Awe, but that's boring." Gaius pouted. "What about tomorrow?"

Chrom shook his head. "Tomorrow I meet with the war council to discuss strategy and tactics." Not to mention his lovely, _evil_ wife would be there. He enjoyed watching her talk circles around his other damned advisers.

They made everything to damned complicated. He liked Robin's more simplistic way, and she _never_ took any risks with their men that she didn't have too.

"Man, it's all work and no play for our fair leader," Gaius's cheeks had puffed out in annoyance, "isn't it?"

 _With Frederick and Robin_

"And this is beef, that's the last of the domestic cuts." Robin smiled as Frederick ate the small slices of each that she'd prepared specially for him.

Tharja had begged Robin for help, as she couldn't share her favorite, crocodile, with her husband.

"So far, it's all excellent," Frederick complimented.

"Now we're getting into the actual game," Robin warned. "Remember, we can stop anytime if it gets too much."

"I know Tharja wants to share her favorite with me," Frederick sighed. "That's one of the reasons I asked for help. I don't want to insult her cooking."

Robin chuckled. "Selfish as ever. You just don't want to be confined to the couch for who knows how long," she teased and poked his shoulder playfully.

"Just give me the next one," Frederick muttered, half annoyed.

"Alright, alright," Robin relented as she picked up the next piece of meat. "This is mutton."

Frederick turned slightly pale as he chewed. "This is, manageable." He whispered after forcing it down his throat.

"Remember, you are in control here," Robin reminded him. "We don't have to go through all the meat today or even on this trip."

 _Chrom and Gaius_

Chrom sighed. "What do you want, Gaius?" The ex-thief was confusing him. "If it's important, I'll carve out some time."

"Oh, it's not that important," Gaius stopped and seemed to rethink what he'd just said. "On second thought, maybe it is."

Chrom rolled his eyes skyward as if to ask 'why me?' "Would you please get to the point Gaius?"

Gaius looked a bit nervous, and took the time to glance from side to side several times to make sure they weren't overheard. "Look, I got to thinking about what you said." He sighed. "You know, about not having freedom?"

"Yes?" Chrom stretched the word out, wondering what his friend had in mind.

 _Robin and Frederick_

"Ok, this next one is deer," Robin held it out. "Then after this is bear."

Frederick popped the whole piece into his mouth and chewed. "This isn't too bad actually."

"Deer is also one of Tharja's favorites," Robin nodded. "That means she can pull out some of her recipes. She'll be very happy to hear this, even if we don't get to Crocodile for a long time."

"So, bear is next?" Frederick grimaced. He remembered the last time he'd tried to eat it and wasn't looking forward to this.

"Yes, and then we can stop if you want." Robin agreed with a soft smile. "If you decide you can continue, then we can do that too."

Stealing himself for the taste, Frederick nodded. "Bring it on, Milady."

Robin nodded. "Now, here it is. I made the piece as small as I could."

Frederick chewed on it for a long time before swallowing. "It's still not my favorite cut, but I suppose if I had too…"

"That is all anyone can ask of you Frederick," Robin was proud of her husband's retainer. "Would you like to stop or keep going?"

"I should not put this off." Frederick squared his shoulders. "Lay the rest on me, Your Grace."

"As you wish, Frederick," Robin reached for the next type of meat.

 _Chrom and Gaius_

"Well," Gaius gave Chrom a smile that the Exalt wasn't sure he liked the look of, "I thought I'd give you a taste of what it's like to be footloose and fancy–free!"

"How do you propose to do that?" Chrom was skeptical, besides, he didn't have a lot of time for things like this. "I don't have time for a 'round–the–world tour."

The thief waved his concern away. "A single evening is all it'll take." The man smirked. "You just tell me when you're ready."

"Alright," Chrom still didn't look too sure.

 _Robin and Frederick_

"Ok, here's the crocodile, remember, we can stop at any time you want." Robin reminded the man yet again.

"Just give it to me already," Frederick snapped.

"Alright, if you insist," Robin handed him a slim piece of meat. "This cut is taken from the same place we get bacon on pigs."

Frederick forced it down and found that it actually wasn't that bad at all. In fact, he liked it more than bear, a lot more. "That was quite good actually. Do you have anymore?"

Robin stared back at the retainer. "Wow, I wasn't expecting." She shut up, not wanting to offend the man that had looked after her beloved for as long as he had. "Never mind. I'll be sure to tell Tharja that you share her tastes."

(End)


End file.
